But A Whisper On His Lips
by Mmm.Bby
Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves on. When she runs into a blond from her past.. how will things turn out? Rated M 18 only please.
1. Prologue

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

_Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond from her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story._

_**Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

* * *

**_

**Prologue**

He got out of his car when I stepped out of the truck, and came to meet me. He reached to take my

book bag from me. That was normal. But he shoved it back onto the seat. That was not normal.

"Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand.

I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like

this. _This is bad, this is very bad_, the voice in my head repeated again and again.

But he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest

encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded

myself. The chance to talk it all through. So why was the panic choking me?

We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail—I could still

see the house. Some walk.

Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable.

"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt.

He took a deep breath.

"Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask.

"Why now? Another year—"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty,

and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we

have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly.

With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood.

"When you say _we_—," I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of

impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very

best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," he said grimly.

"What happened with Jasper—that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay—"

"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.

"_No_! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me—somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you—it's yours already!"

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the

tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder—like the liquid gold had frozen

solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on

my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real

intent.

"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that

order.

"No."

I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like

topaz—hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken.

"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be

because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense.

He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what

happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… _tired _of pretending

to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face

were _not _human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like

acid through my veins. "Don't do this."

He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had.

"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How

well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again.

"If… that's what you want."

He nodded once.

My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.

I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But,

before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask.

"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger.

As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm

saying?"

I nodded helplessly.

His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of

yourself—for him."

I nodded again. "I will," I whispered.

He seemed to relax just a little.

"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without

any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood

pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away.

He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all

wounds for your kind."

"And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was

choking.

"Well"—he hesitated for a short second—"I won't forget. But _my _kind… we're very easily distracted."

He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes.

He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."

The plural caught my attention. That surprised me; I would have thought I was beyond noticing anything.

"Alice isn't coming back," I realized. I don't know how he heard me—the words made no sound—but he seemed to understand.

He shook his head slowly, always watching my face.

"No. They're all gone. I staved behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?" My voice was blank with disbelief.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."

I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. His words swirled around in my head, and I heard the doctor at

the hospital in Phoenix, last spring, as he showed me the X-rays. _You can see it's a clean break_, his

finger traced along the picture of my severed bone. _That's good. It will heal more easily, more quickly_.

I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare.

"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward.

I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to

my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My

eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin.

There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered

with the gentle wind of his passage.

He was gone.

With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that my action was useless, I followed him into the forest. The evidence of his path had disappeared instantly. There were no footprints, the leaves were still again, but I walked forward without thinking. I could not do anything else. I had to keep moving. If I stopped looking for him, it was over.

Love, life, meaning… over.

I walked and walked. Time made no sense as I pushed slowly through the thick undergrowth. It was

hours passing, but also only seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the forest looked the

same no matter how far I went. I started to worry that I was traveling in a circle, a very small circle at

that, but I kept going. I stumbled often, and, as it grew darker and darker, I fell often, too.

Finally, I tripped over something—it was black now, I had no idea what caught my foot—and I stayed

down. I rolled onto my side, so that I could breathe, and curled up on the wet bracken.

As I lay there, I had a feeling that more time was passing than I realized. I couldn't remember how long it had been since nightfall. Was it always so dark here at night? Surely, as a rule, some little bit of moonlight would filter down through the clouds, through the chinks in the canopy of trees, and find the ground.

Not tonight. Tonight the sky was utterly black. Perhaps there was no moon tonight—a lunar eclipse, a

new moon.

A new moon. I shivered, though I wasn't cold.

It was black for a long time before I heard them calling.

Someone was shouting my name. It was muted, muffled by the wet growth that surrounded me, but it

was definitely my name. I didn't recognize the voice. I thought about answering, but I was dazed, and it

took a long time to come to the conclusion that I _should _answer. By then, the calling had stopped.

Sometime later, the rain woke me up. I don't think I'd really fallen asleep; I was just lost in an unthinking stupor, holding with all my strength to the numbness that kept me from realizing what I didn't want to

know.

The rain bothered me a little. It was cold. I unwrapped my arms from around my legs to cover my face.

It was then that I heard the calling again. It was farther away this time, and sometimes it sounded like

several voices were calling at once. I tried to breathe deeply. I remembered that I should answer, but I

didn't think they would be able to hear me. Would I be able to shout loud enough?

Suddenly, there was another sound, startlingly close. A kind of snuffling, an animal sound. It sounded big.

I wondered if I should feel afraid. I didn't—just numb. It didn't matter. The snuffling went away.

The rain continued, and I could feel the water pooling up against my cheek. I was trying to gather the

strength to turn my head when I saw the light.

At first it was just a dim glow reflecting off the bushes in the distance. It grew brighter and brighter,

illuminating a large space unlike the focused beam of a flashlight. The light broke through the closest

brush, and I could see that it was a propane lantern, but that was all I could see—the brightness blinded

me for a moment.

"Bella."

The voice was deep and unfamiliar, but full of recognition. He wasn't calling my name to search, he was acknowledging that I was found.

I stared up—impossibly high it seemed—at the dark face that I could now see above me. I was vaguely

aware that the stranger probably only looked so tall because my head was still on the ground.

"Have you been hurt?"

I knew the words meant something, but I could only stare, bewildered. How could the meaning matter at this point?

"Bella, my name is Sam Uley."

There was nothing familiar about his name.

"Charlie sent me to look for you."

Charlie? That struck a chord, and I tried to pay more attention to what he was saying. Charlie mattered,

if nothing else did.

The tall man held out a hand. I gazed at it, not sure what I was supposed to do.

His black eyes appraised me for a second, and then he shrugged. In a quick and supple notion, he pulled me up from the ground and into his arms.

I hung there, limp, as he loped swiftly through the wet forest. Some part of me knew this should upset

me—being carried away by a stranger. But there was nothing left in me to upset.

It didn't seem like too much time passed before there were lights and the deep babble of many male

voices. Sam Uley slowed as he approached the commotion.

"I've got her!" he called in a booming voice.

The babble ceased, and then picked up again with more intensity. A confusing swirl of faces moved over me. Sam's voice was the only one that made sense in the chaos, perhaps because my ear was against his

chest.

"No, I don't think she's hurt," he told someone. "She just keeps saying 'He's gone.' "

Was I saying that out loud? I bit down on my lip.

"Bella, honey, are you all right?"

That was one voice I would know anywhere—even distorted, as it was now, with worry.

"Charlie?" My voice sounded strange and small.

"I'm right here, baby."

There was a shifting under me, followed by the leathery smell of my dad's sheriff jacket. Charlie

staggered under my weight.

"Maybe I should hold on to her," Sam Uley suggested.

"I've got her," Charlie said, a little breathless.

He walked slowly, struggling. I wished I could tell him to put me down and let me walk, but I couldn't

find my voice.

There were lights everywhere, held by the crowd walking with him. It felt like a parade. Or a funeral

procession. I closed my eyes.

"We're almost home now, honey," Charlie mumbled now and then.

I opened my eyes again when I heard the door unlock. We were on the porch of our house, and the tall

dark man named Sam was holding the door for Charlie, one arm extended toward us, as if he was

preparing to catch me when Charlie's arms failed.

But Charlie managed to _get _me through the door and to the couch in the living room.

"Dad, I'm all wet," I objected feebly.

"That doesn't matter." His voice was gruff. And then he was talking to someone else. "Blankets are in the cupboard at the top of the stairs."

"Bella?" a new voice asked. I looked at the gray-haired man leaning over me, and recognition came after a few slow seconds.

"Dr. Gerandy?" I mumbled.

"That's right, dear," he said. "Are you hurt, Bella?"

It took me a minute to think that through. I was confused by the memory of Sam Uley's similar question in the woods. Only Sam had asked something else: _Have you been hurt_? he'd said. The difference seemed significant somehow. Dr. Gerandy was waiting. One grizzled eyebrow rose, and the wrinkles on his forehead deepened.

"I'm not hurt," I lied. The words, were true enough for what he'd asked.

His warm hand touched my forehead, and his fingers pressed against the inside of my wrist. I watched his lips as he counted to himself, his eyes on his watch.

"What happened to you?" he asked casually.

I froze under his hand, tasting panic in the back of my throat.

"Did you get lost in the woods?" he prodded. I was aware of several other people listening. Three tall

men with dark faces—from La Push, the Quileute Indian reservation down on the coastline, I

guessed—Sam Uley among them, were standing very close together and staring at me. Mr. Newton was

there with Mike and Mr. Weber, Angela's father; they all were watching me more surreptitiously than the strangers. Other deep voices rumbled from the kitchen and outside the front door. Half the town must

have been looking for me.

Charlie was the closest. He leaned in to hear my answer.

"Yes," I whispered. "I got lost."

The doctor nodded, thoughtful, his fingers probing gently against the glands under my jaw. Charlie's face hardened.

"Do you feel tired?" Dr. Gerandy asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes obediently.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with her," I heard the doctor mutter to Charlie after a moment.

"Just exhaustion. Let her sleep it off, and I'll come check on her tomorrow," he paused. He must have looked

at his watch, because he added, "Well, later today actually."

There was a creaking sound as they both pushed off from the couch to get to their feet.

"Is it true?" Charlie whispered. Their voices were farther away now. I strained to hear. "Did they leave?"

"Dr. Cullen asked us not to say anything," Dr. Gerandy answered. "The offer was very sudden; they had

to choose immediately. Carlisle didn't want to make a big production out of leaving."

"A little warning might have been nice," Charlie grumbled. Dr. Gerandy sounded uncomfortable when he replied. "Yes, well, in this situation, some warning might have been called for."

I didn't want to listen anymore. I felt around for the edge of the quilt someone had laid on top of me, and pulled it over my ear.

I drifted in and out of alertness. I heard Charlie whisper thanks to the volunteers as, one by one, they left.

I felt his fingers on my forehead, and then the weight of another blanket. The phone rang a few times, and he hurried to catch it before it could wake me. He muttered reassurances in a low voice to the callers.

"Yeah, we found her. She's okay. She got lost. She's fine now," he said again and again.

I heard the springs in the armchair groan when he settled himself in for the night.

A few minutes later, the phone rang again.

Charlie moaned as he struggled to his feet, and then he rushed, stumbling, to the kitchen I pulled my head deeper under the blankets, not wanting to listen to the same conversation again.

"Yeah," Charlie said, and yawned.

His voice changed, it was much more alert when he spoke again. "Where?'" There was a pause. "You're

sure it's outside the reservation?" Another short pause. "But what could be burning out _there_?" He

sounded both worried and mystified. "Look, I'll call down there and check it out."

I listened with more interest as he punched in a number.

"Hey, Billy, it's Charlie—sorry I'm calling so early… no, she's fine. She's sleeping… Thanks, but that's

not why I called. I just got a call from Mrs. Stanley, and she says that from her second-story window she can see fires out on the sea cliffs, but I didn't really… Oh!" Suddenly there was an edge in his

voice—irritation… or anger. "And why are they doing that? Uh huh. Really?" He said it sarcastically.

"Well, don't apologize to _me_. Yeah, yeah. Just make sure the flames don't spread… I know, I know, I'm

surprised they got them lit at all in this weather."

Charlie hesitated, and then added grudgingly. "Thanks for sending Sam and the other boys up. You were right—they do know the forest better than we do. It was Sam who found her, so I owe you one… Yeah, I'll talk to you later," he agreed, still sour, before hanging up. Charlie muttered something incoherent as he shuffled back to the living room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He hurried to my side.

"I'm sorry I woke you, honey."

"Is something burning?"

"It's nothing," he assured me. "Just some bonfires out on the cliffs."

"Bonfires?" I asked. My voice didn't sound curious. It sounded dead.

Charlie frowned. "Some of the kids from the reservation being rowdy," he explained.

"Why?" I wondered dully.

I could tell he didn't want to answer. He looked at the floor under his knees. "They're celebrating the

news." His tone was bitter.

There was only one piece of news I could think of, try as I might not to. And then the pieces snapped

together. "Because the Cullens left," I whispered. "They don't like the Cullens in La Push—I'd forgotten about that."

The Quileutes had their superstitions about the "cold ones," the blood-drinkers that were enemies to their tribe, just like they had their legends of the great flood and wolf-men ancestors. Just stories, folklore, to most of them. Then there were the few that believed. Charlie's good friend Billy Black believed, though even Jacob, his own son, thought he was full of stupid superstitions. Billy had warned me to stay away from the Cullens…

The name stirred something inside me, something that began to claw its way toward the surface,

something I knew I didn't want to face.

"It's ridiculous," Charlie spluttered.

We sat in silence for a moment. The sky was no longer black outside the window. Somewhere behind

the rain, the sun was beginning to rise.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

I looked at him uneasily.

"He left you alone in the woods?" Charlie guessed.

I deflected his question. "How did you know where to find me?" My mind shied away from the inevitable awareness that was coming, coming quickly now.

"Your note," Charlie answered. surprised. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a

much-abused piece of paper. It was dirty and damp, with multiple creases from being opened and

refolded many times. He unfolded it again, and held it up as evidence. The messy handwriting was remarkably close to my own.

_Going for a walk with Edward, up the path_, it said. _Back soon, B_.

"When you didn't come back, I called the Cullens, and no one answered," Charlie said in a low voice.

"Then I called the hospital, and Dr. Gerandy told me that Carlisle was gone."

"Where did they go?" I mumbled.

He stared at me. "Didn't Edward tell you?"

I shook my head, recoiling. The sound of his name unleashed the thing that was clawing inside of me – a pain that knocked me breathless, astonished me with its force.

Charlie eyed me doubtfully as he answered. "Carlisle took a job with a big hospital in Los Angeles. I

guess they threw a lot of money at him."

Sunny L.A. The last place they would really go. I remembered my nightmare with the mirror… the bright sunlight shimmering off of his skin—

Agony ripped through me with the memory of his face.

"I want to know if Edward left you alone out there in the middle of the woods," Charlie insisted.

His name sent another wave of torture through me. I shook my head, frantic, desperate to escape the

pain. "It was my fault. He left me right here on the trail, in sight of the house… but I tried to follow him."

Charlie started to say something; childishly, I covered my ears. "I can't talk about this anymore, Dad. I

want to go to my room."

Before he could answer, I scrambled up from the couch and lurched my way up the stairs.

Someone had been in the house to leave a note for Charlie, a note that would lead him to find me. From

the minute that I'd realized this, a horrible suspicion began to grow in my head. I rushed to my room,

shutting and locking the door behind me before I ran to the CD player by my bed.

Everything looked exactly the same as I'd left it. I pressed down on the top of the CD player. The latch

unhooked, and the lid slowly swung open.

It was empty.

The album Renee had given me sat on the floor beside the bed, just where I'd put it last. I lifted the cover with a shaking hand.

I didn't have to flip any farther than the first page. The little metal corners no longer held a picture in

place. The page was blank except for my own handwriting scrawled across the bottom: _Edward Cullen,_

_Charlie's kitchen, Sept_. _13th._

I stopped there. I was sure that he would have been very thorough.

_It will be as if I'd never existed_, he'd promised me.

I felt the smooth wooden floor beneath my knees, and then the palms of my hands, and then it was

pressed against the skin of my cheek. I hoped that I was fainting, but, to my disappointment, I didn't lose consciousness. The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under.

I did not resurface.

–

_If I would had been told that years from this moment I would ever see one of the Cullen family again, I would have laughed in the person's face._

_Oh but how wrong I would be.

* * *

_

_**AN: Yes, I know that all of this chapter, except for the end bit, is from **_**New Moon****_, I just wanted everyone to be fresh on what happened because I know it has been awhile since most people have read the books(unless you are like me and have read them multiple times and still do on days that you just need your Twilight fix... anyways) so just a refresher and a tiny bit to kick off the story._**

**_Also, I know I haven't updated The Fire Burning yet. I will update it soon, I promise. My laptop decided it wanted to crash so I lost everything._**

**_Anyways. I am posting Chapter One right after this because I know there isn't anything to this chapter.  
_**


	2. Chapter 1

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

_Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond from her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story._

_Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

I let out a groan as I sat up in bed.

It had been a long weekend. Well, actually all last week was long. My final week of college.

…

You know I would actually make it through those four years. Of course, that is after I finally pulled my head out of my ass the summer after the Cullen family left and went back and finished my senior year. Sure, I didn't have many friends when I went back to Forks High that year but I made it. I push aside all the pity looks and ignored the whispers of the students that remembered my zombie days and the fucking breakdown that will be known in Forks for a very long time. My life changed a lot that year.

Finding out that not only did most of the people on the reservation knew what the Cullens were, but Charlie knowing as well and about me having a werewolf for a best friend; it was all a bit much. I found out about the pack of overgrown wolves when they found me in the meadow I used to refer to as 'our meadow'. Fucking Edward Cullen. I used to sometimes wonder if he would have stayed to keep me safe if he had known about Laurent and Victoria were still out there looking for me. Then I thought back to Alice and her visions.. of course he knew about them being there. Maybe he was just hoping they would drain me so he wouldn't have to do it himself.

Jake and his friends saved me from Laurent in the meadow. It was a close call though. I could sometimes still feel his marble fingers wrapped around my throat and his icy breath on my neck. He came close to getting what he wanted. Hell, it was close to what I wanted at the time. I had wanted to die. I didn't have Edward anymore, my father was beside himself because he didn't know how to react toward me for I would either breakdown or simply fly off the fucking handle at him for just being asked a question.

The wolves saved me from Laurent and then again when Victoria came for me that next spring.

That was the spring that Jake finally came out and said he loved me. Too bad the almost relationship we had ended before it even began. Though my heart was already involved; from his sweet words and gentle touches. The very day I was going to tell him I was ready, was the day he came bouncing through my bedroom window. He wanted to talk to me, his entire body buzzed with excitement and nervousness and his eyes had that far off look. I remembered the look from when Quil imprinted. I knew instantly that my heart was going to break by what he was going to tell me. And I was right.

I made the decision to get out of Forks that very summer after I graduated. It didn't take much to convince Charlie to let me go. Once he saw the hurt and pain in my eyes the night I begged him to be okay with me leaving, Charlie had pulled my into a tight embrace and kissed my forehead and promised me that one day I would find the one. Though, it did take some convincing to keep him at the house and not go after Jake that night. It wasn't Jake's fault he imprinted, hell, it wasn't even his fault for being a fucking werewolf in the first place. The person I did blame and always will: Edward Cullen.

Going straight to college wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to take a year off before going head first into starting my life. With all the hours I had worked at Newton's I had saved up quite a bit of money so I had enough to do what little traveling I could during the next year. I of course made a point to visit Renee and Phil so they knew that I was, in fact, back to being the normal Bella they had sent to Forks the years earlier. Renee was happy to see that I wasn't letting some teenage boys ruin my life before I even got started. Phil, well, he more or less wanted to go after both of them and 'give them a piece of his mind' as he put it. It was nice for him to want to protect me in that way.. but I knew there was no way to actually hurt either of them.

***

The thud then loud groan beside me brought me out of my thoughts. Looking over the edge of my bed, there laid my best friend. Jasmine was on her stomach, clutching her head in her hands. I would have laughed at her if I could have, I don't think I was doing much better than she was in the hang over department. We did drink way more than we normally would have.

Our friend Ryan had pulled us right out of our classes as soon as we had finished out finals. I knew that I wouldn't have a problem with the exams because of all the studying the three of us had done for the classes. I actually finished pretty quickly with my exams as did Ryan and we ended up camping outside of Jasmine's class until she finished. Once we are all ready to go we headed back to our apartment for the last time we would be together.

We had changed and were across the street to the house party that the football team was throwing for the seniors and anyone that showed up.

It was beyond crazy.

I ended up smashed between Ryan and Jasmine all night, them grinding my front and back the entire time. The only times were stopped were when we stopped to grab drinks. Which we had way too many. After my forth drink, not sure what it was but it tastes like vodka and some type of mixed fruit, I hardly remembered what happened.

Oh what a night it had been.

***

Two long weeks since I have officially graduated college. It was a great feeling. Charlie had flown out to watch the ceremony along with his new wife Sue. I was completely beside myself when I was tackled to the ground by a very excited Seth. I had missed him the most out of everyone, okay maybe I didn't miss the erratic, arrogant, asshole that was Paul – we had connected in many ways as well as I had Leah – but, Seth was always my favorite.

Seth helped Ryan with moving all of my things out of our tiny apartment and into my new truck, that I had to buy after it suddenly died.. at least that is what Ryan had said the morning I asked him to take a look at it when it wouldn't start, he was way to cheerful about it being dead; that ass always hated my truck. I knew he had to be the reason behind my trucks death.

Seth even helped me move into my new house that I had bought just before I graduated. The tiny two bedroom house was still much bigger than I needed but I felt it was nice to have the extra space in case of visits from Charlie or even Jasmine or Ryan. It was nice to think that I had room for someone to stay with me, that is; if anyone would want to stay with me.

***

I had found this nice quiet park a couple weeks before I moved into my new house. It had the normal areas where people could play Frisbee golf or let their dogs play free off of their leashes. But my favorite part of the park was that there was an entire paved track that went through every area. I had started running it every day. But, now that fall I have started working at a local 'gentleman's bar' as my boss calls it, I have to get up at the ass crack o' dawn so I wont show up late to work. The guy is a complete prick and treats women as if we're objects and not actually humans. The skimpy and ridiculous uniforms we have to wear almost made me quit the first day. But, I have held my tongue and enjoyed the rather large tips that the stupid drunken perverts like to leave. It is now a little after 10AM and I was due into work at noon. I would normally be here by eight but...i just had to go out with Jasmine and Ryan last night. So, this morning, I was running way behind my normal schedule.

I normally take my time around the track and enjoyed just being free. Running was something I actually liked to do now. Turns out that my clumsiness started to fade the older I got.

Jogging around the paved track, I nodded at the elderly couples I saw sitting on the benches or with their small dogs. The same old man I see everyday was in his normal spot with his newspaper tucked under his arm. I had stopped and talked to him one day after I saw him alone every time. His name was Mr. Jones and he came here in the mornings to 'get some peace from the wife' as he put it. He was just a sweet old man that wanted time to himself, nothing wrong with that.

I nodded my hello to him as I kept my slower-than-normal pace. After turn the last curve I let my eyes slip closed for a moment, knowing full well that I had a good thirty feet before the next curve, enjoying the pace and the slight scuffing bouncy sound that my running shoes made. I heard the fountain to my right and knew I needed to open my eyes now because of my turn coming up.

But I didn't open them fast enough and ran smack-dab into something hard but soft and extremely sweaty. _Ew!_

Opening my eyes from the shock, I saw the long legs of a man sprawled out in front of me. They were long, toned and slightly lean in a way. I was slowly making my way up his body once I noticed how low his basketball shorts were hanging around his waist. The beautiful six pack he was sporting made me bite my lip and the yummy V and trail of dirty blond curls that ran down into his shorts that led to his promised land, had made something in my lower stomach doing flip-flops. His bare chest was shinning with a sheen of swear. I spotted the reflection of a silver barbell in his left nipple, making my mouth water and giving me the urge to run my tongue over it.

The farther I made it up this man's body the more a coil in my lower stomach tightened. _Yes, it has been awhile for me. Sue me for being a horny women._ I caught the glimpse of a light stubble that ran over his perfectly squared and strong jaw. And his eyes. _God those eyes_. A stormy gray-blue that any person would love to just stare into for days. When I actually took the time to stop ogling this man and actually look at him.

He was frozen into place. As was I.

I couldn't believe who I was actually looking at. It wasn't possible.

Ever so slowly, he leaned closer to me. I was holding my breath the entire time. I kept telling myself the same thing over and over:_ Its not him. He just looks like him... a hell of a lot like him. But those eyes..._

When he finally spoke.. my heavily guarded and built up walls crumbled with just the simple udder of my name.

"_Bella?_"

* * *

_**AN: Alright. Chapter one. I want honest opinions on this story. Yes, Bella is OOC but, she is grown up people... so, yeah. Anyways, leave me comments on what you think so far. I already have the next two chapters written so expect them to be posted soon. But, everyone that reads my stuff knows how to get the updates faster.**_

_**The Fire Burning will be updated as soon as I can get back into writing it! Ever since this semester has started I have just been having troubles with getting into writing about Bella being a wolf and the pack. So, bare with me while I am stuck in a tough spot on that story right now.**_

_**Anyways... hope you enjoy the new story and I want to hear what everyone thinks so far!**_

_**XoXo - Jenn  
**_


	3. Chapter 2

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

_Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond vampire of her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story._

_Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

_**Previously:**_

_He was frozen into place. As was I._

_I couldn't believe who I was actually looking at. It wasn't possible._

_Ever so slowly, he leaned closer to me. I was holding my breath the entire time. I kept telling myself the same thing over and over: Its not him. He just looks like him... a hell of a lot like him. But those eyes..._

_When he finally spoke.. my heavily guarded and built up walls crumbled with just the simple udder of my name._

"_Bella?"_

_---------------------------------------_

His voice was slightly different than I had remembered. Rougher, deeper and his southern twang was much stronger. In that instant, I knew it was him. He didn't have to tell me and I didn't have to ask, but I did anyways.

"Jasper?" my voice trembled and anyone could tell I was on the verge of tears.

With a nod of his head. I promptly fainted.

***

My head was pounding and I felt like I had been run over by a truck. I tried to open my eyes but it was no use. I couldn't move. I could hear movement around me though and hushed voices.

"What did you do to her?" the deep voice asked with heavy concern lacing his tone.

A heavy sigh sounded from my right side, "I didn't do anything to her! We bumped into one another at the park. Literally. She was fine until she actually looked at my face. Even without feeling her emotions I knew she was about the panic. I started to ask her is she was okay but she fainted after she said my name." There was the sound of muffled fabric before another sigh. "I didn't know what to do. She wouldn't wake up and the older man that came to check on her didn't know where she lives. So, I brought her back here."

"Jazz, do you think that was such a good idea?" the deep voice asked. _It sounds so familiar, where have I heard that voice before?_

Someone, a female, scoffed. "Seriously. She fainted from just seeing you Jasper. What is she going to do when she wakes up and sees us? I for one know that she wont be any more excited to see me as I was to see her."

"Shut the hell up, Rose!" Jasper's voice shouted from my right. "If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be the way you are now. Because of Bella, you got what you wanted most and still you think of her as some type of plaque that is out to destroy your family. Just fucking drop it already."

_Rose? Oh god._

I groaned and was able to squeeze my eyes shut tighter. I didn't want this to happen. I was over them and their family. And now they are back. This has to be a dream.. no a nightmare. _This isn't happening!_

"Bella?" I felt a warm hand wrap around my own. "Darlin'? I know you're awake now, please talk to me." Jasper begged.

I groaned again. I didn't feel like talking.

"At least open your eyes and stop acting like a dying cat for Christ sake." _Aw, Rosalie, how I have missed you so... _

I snapped my eyes open at her disgusted tone and was met with the most beautiful pair of gray-blue eyes. "Hey," Jasper whispered. "You doing okay?"

My head was still killing me but I nodded. Looking around I didn't recognize anything. "Where am I?"

"You are on my sofa, in my living room. I really wish you would get your sweaty body off of it now that you're awake. I would prefer to not have to get it recovered because of your stench." Rosalie hissed at me.

I turned in the direction of her voice. Gasping when I saw her. The memory I had of her was nothing of what I was seeing in front of me. Her once perfect figure was now gone, her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she wasn't wearing any makeup. What really caught me off guard was that not only had she gained weight and her hips had gotten slight wider, but, she actually looked... tired. The bag that were under her eyes were what I get from working late nights at the bar. But, wait.. vampires cannot get tired.

A loud wail of a cry tore me from my thoughts. _Is that a... baby?_

Rosalie sighed, "Damnit. I wish I could figure out way Gavin wont stop crying, he has kept us up the past week." Running a hand over her face she turned and disappeared down a small hallway.

That was when I remembered hearing another voice. Turning back to my right, there stood a very tired but very happy looking Emmett. "Hey, Bells." he grinned.

I couldn't help but smile back at him. That was until I noticed his eyes. The once amber eyes I was used to from all of the Cullens were gone. Now I was staring into bright baby blues that had a rim of black around his irises.

The gasp that escaped couldn't have been stopped. "Em... you're eyes."

His grin only grew wider. "I was wondering when you were going to notice them." Turning to Jasper he asked, "You sure she didn't hit her head when your dumbass ran into her? Because I remember her being a lot faster at catching onto things back in the day."

I huffed at him before smacked his forehead. My eyes went wide at the contact. He was warm. Not Jake warm but normal warm. "Holy shit."

Emmett boomed a rough laugh. "Well, looks like our little Bella isn't such a good girl anymore. And she really is a lot slower than I remember."

I scowled at him before touching her forehead again. _Warm_. I touched Jasper's face as well, and he was the same. And of course my brilliant response to the discovery was, "Holy shit."

"Really Bella, after six years, is that all you can say to us?" Emmett asked with a teasing tone.

"Well, sorry Em." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "But, if I remember correctly. The last time I saw any of you, you were all cold as ice and hard as marble. Forgive me for being a bit dumbfounded by you guys being warm and soft."

"At least she isn't the quiet little meek thing anymore." I heard Rosalie mumble as she walked back into the room with a very fussy baby. When the baby let out a loud wail again Rosalie grumbled and throw her free arm into the air. "I wish I knew what was wrong with him!"

Carefully I got off the sofa and stood, my legs were slightly shaking but I was able to manage. Walking over to Rosalie, I came face to face with a tiny version of Emmett. His cheeks were plump and rosy, his dark curls were just like Emmett's I just knew if he opened his eyes, I would be staring into the icy baby blues that Emmett has himself.. which I still plan to ask about that.

Holding my arms out to Rose, "May I?" She gave me a strange look before shrugging. Holding the tiny boy I bounced him as I walked, but that didn't even help him. "How old is he?"

"He will be seven month next week." She spoke with a wide smile on her face.

"Do you have a teething ring or a pacifier?" Rose nodded. "Place it in the freezer for a minute or so then bring it back. I believe this little guy here is trying to cut some teeth."

Disappearing into what I assume was the kitchen, she came back a couple minutes later with a small blue pacifier. Handing it to me, I pressed it lightly to his lips and he quickly snatched onto it. He calmed down pretty fast.

"How? How did you know how to do that Bella?" Rosalie asked me, completely looking dumbfounded.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to bounce him as he chewed the pacifier. "My friend Ryan has a three year old. I helped him take care of her after his ex ran away. It was something I learned from the late nights and months of teething." I handed him back over to his mother. "He is really beautiful, Rose."

"Thanks." she smiled. "I mean for both." That was when I noticed a light blush cover her pale cheeks.

That was enough to remind me. "Okay, seriously. Whats going on?" they all looked at me with raise eyebrows. "Don't look at me like that. You all know what I am talking about. Your eyes are normal.. you're warm to the touch.. the baby is a mini version of Emmett.. and hell, Rose just blushed. Why? Or actually.. how the hell is it even possible?"

"It's a rather long story Bella." Jasper spoke softly from his spot on the arm of the sofa. "Do you have the time?"

_Work! Oh crap!_ "What time is it!?" I asked, looking around for a clock.

"Fifteen til noon."

"Shit! I am going to be late for work! Um, maybe we could catch up later? You are all more than welcome to come by my work, well that is if you want to.. you know.. catch up?" I looked up at them sheepishly. I cannot believe I just assumed they even wanted anything to do with me. They obviously had their reasons for leaving all those years ago...

"Where do you work?" Jasper asked.

"Ladymen's Bar and Grill."

"What time do you get off?"

"Eight, I may have to work late since I am definitely going to get there late. God, Frank is going to kill me..." I whined mostly to myself. "You don't have to meet me there. We can go somewhere else if it would be better for you. Besides, I don't want to mess up any of your plans.."

I didn't get to even finish my sentence before Jasper cut me off.

"I'll be there."

* * *

**_AN: Okay, chapter two ^^_**

**_Anyways, this chapter was just basically giving you somewhat of an idea of whats going on. _**

**_I also just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews so far. _**

**Up Next: **_Jasper's Explanation _


	4. Chapter 3

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

_Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond vampire of her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story._

_Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

_**Previously:**_

"_Shit! I am going to be late for work! Um, maybe we could catch up later? You are all more than welcome to come by my work, well that is if you want to.. you know.. catch up?" I looked up at them sheepishly. I cannot believe I just assumed they even wanted anything to do with me. They obviously had their reasons for leaving all those years ago..._

"_Where do you work?" Jasper asked._

"_Ladymen's Bar and Grill." _

"_What time do you get off?"_

"_Eight, I may have to work late since I am definitely going to get there late. God, Frank is going to kill me..." I whined mostly to myself. "You don't have to meet me there. We can go somewhere else if it would be better for you. Besides, I don't want to mess up any of your plans.." _

_I didn't get to even finish my sentence before Jasper cut me off._

"_I'll be there."_

_---------------------------------------_

I got to work a half an hour late. My boss was pissed but he said he will let it slide since it has been the first time I've ever been late. Ryan and Zac were already behind the bar and for it being only a little after noon, they were pretty damn busy. Slipping behind the bar and in between the two, I clocked in and grabbed my tiny apron that I keep my tips in. I headed to the board to find my tables for the day. Brianna and Chelsea were already here and making runs with orders as I scurried to my get on with my work.

When the clock hit five I was ready to head out but Frank told me I had to finish off one more before I could go. He pointed to my last table of the night that was filled with men in expensive suits. _Oh joy, this shall be fun._

One I reached their table, I plastered that damn fake smile on my face and popped my hands onto my hips.

"Welcome to Ladymen's what cant I get you boys today?"

The older of the men was looking me over and I had to hold the shiver of disgust back that was coming to the surface. "Well, cowgirl, I've had a rough day. What I could really go for right now would be a nice long ride. You up for it?"

Raising a brow at him, I sniffed. "No thank you. I don't think you could.." but he cut me off. I fucking hate when people cut me off.

"Cmon doll-face, I can show you a good time. Well, that is if you think you can handle me." he smirked.

I almost vomited, hell I think I may have a little in my mouth with that one. "Trust me, you would be the one that couldn't handle me. Now, if you boys want to order something from the _menu_, I suggest you order it now because I was officially off the clock ten minutes ago. So, lets just wrap this up please."

Mr. 'Cowgirl' over there was seriously looking to get my custom cowboy boot shoved up his ass. "Doll-face, I told you my order and you are refusing me service. Now, about that ride, wanna give it ago or do I need to speak with your manager?"

"Mother-" Before the word could even come out of my mouth, a strong hand gripped my shoulder and gentle pulled me away from the table.

"She said no, so I suggest you fuck off."

Shocked, I looked up to be met with a head of messy blond curls. _Jasper._ I smiled widely to myself as he continued to chew the asshole a new one. The bouncer eventually saw the confrontation and not so nicely asked the 'business men' to get the fuck out. Jasper had now turned me around to him and was visibly checking me over, do see if I was hurt? I don't know but there was a certain glazed look in his eyes that showed he wasn't just making sure I was okay. I giggled at the thought.

"What?" he asked, looking at my eyes finally.

I giggled again. "Oh nothing. But really Jasper, my eyes are up here hon."

His dimpled cheeks flushed and he looked at his feet embarrassed. I on the other hand, chuckled.

"Cmon, darlin' lets go grab some dinner."

After I had clocked out and gave my normal hugs to Ryan and Zac, I followed Jasper outside. He climbed onto a motorcycle and I raised a brow at him. He just smiled and told me to follow him. We ended up in a hole in the wall diner on the edge of town. Once inside, we were greeted by a little old women with silver hair that called Jasper by his name. That got me to wondering how long he had been here and how the hell I had not ran into one of them before now.

We were placed in a booth in the very back of the diner. Watching Jasper actually eat, was completely … hell I don't even know the word for it. Now I know why they watched me eat. It was something they weren't used to seeing and it was definitely something I wasn't used to see him do. About half way through his burger and fries he stopped and smiled sadly toward me.

"I suppose we should talk now, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I will admit that it is sort of.. fascinating to watch _you_ eat for once."

Jasper chuckled. "I guess it would be." Clearing his throat and taking a sip of his soda, "I am sure you have plenty of questions for me. How about I just fill you in on what happened after that night. I would like to apologize for that as well Bella. I cannot say how sorry I am about what happened, I never was going after you, you have to believe me. I was going for Edward the whole time, he just simply read what I was thinking and he turned the tables on me. Even after you were cut, I wasn't going after you. It was all him, darlin'."

"What are you.. what?" I stuttered.

"I will tell you everything. It's not a fun story Bella and it will hurt to hear it. If you want me to stop, just tell me. Okay?" I nodded. "It happened earlier that morning. Before any of you went to school. Rosalie and I had suspected something for awhile but we didn't know how to go about it. I had gone to hunt with Em and Rose that night and we were just getting back from the hunt when we turned around for … obvious reasons." Raising an eyebrow for him to explain, he did. "Sex. It wasn't the normal for Carlisle and Esme but we figured since it was their anniversary the day before that they were just, celebrating."

"We came back later in the morning, when we knew that Carlisle would be at work so we wouldn't have to run into that again. I mean, they are pretty much our parents and that just wasn't something a kid wants to hear. Well, with Alice at school I went to my study to read like I normally did but when I passed the guest room. The smell of Alice's err... arousal was coming from the room and it was strong."

My stomach dropped. I knew what he was going to say. He didn't need to continue for me to figure it out but I motioned for him to go ahead.

"Before your party, I was getting strong vibes of love from Edward and Alice, I figured that it was because you were going to be over soon." He paused and grabbed my hands. "When Alice gave you that last present, the one you cut your finger on it. When she walked past you, I noticed the silent conversation going on between her and Edward. Both of them were full of lust and it wasn't for either of us, darlin'. When I figured it out in my head, was when Edward pushed you back into that table. The monster in me was never after you Bella. I swear to you that I was never coming at you."

"I explained everything to Rose and Em after they dragged me out of the house. Emmett was furious but it took everything in me and him to hold Rosalie back from going after the two at that moment. When we got back to the house, you were already at home and Edward had came back and told the family we were leaving. I refused to leave. I had to wait until everyone was gone before I could come and talk to you. It was the day he left you. I was almost to you when the dogs stopped me."

"Dogs? Do you mean Sam and the boys from the rez?" I asked.

He nodded. "How did you know?"

"Yeah.. after you guys left, I sort of became friends with them. I didn't know about them at first. Jacob hadn't phased until sometime in February and then I figured it out after that." My voice was weak as I spoke of Jake again. No matter how much I wanted to hate him, I still couldn't because he still had a place in my heart.

"You were hanging out with werewolves? And young ones at that! You really don't have any self preservation at all, do you?"

I sniffled out a laugh. "Jake always told me that if it wasn't a vampire I was with, I had to find the next closest monster."

Jasper chuckled. "Silly Bella." I smiled at him. "Well, with the wolves watching your every move. I couldn't get to you to talk. It wasn't until spring break when I had to leave Forks. Alice had seen a vision of you jumping off a cliff and told Edward that you were dead. He ended up going to Italy to have the vampire royalty end his life."

I scoffed. "Was he always a drama queen?"

"Yes." Jasper smirked. "Anyways. The leader of the vampire world has certain gifts like I had. His was similar to Edward's but he had to have physical contact to read the person's thoughts and he could also read memories that way. Sort of like your life flashing before his eyes. Well, when he touched Edward's hand, he saw everything. When it came to the point that not only Edward but the entire family knowing about you and you knowing our secret, Aro decided to punish the family."

"See, Aro also had another gift that none of us knew about. Not only does his venom turn humans into vampires but, it can reverse the change and make vampires human. Since I had supposedly caused the problem that led to Edward wanting to end his life, Aro changed me first. He said that I was too dangerous to be near humans if I were to act that way. Even though he knew the truth. That ended up being his punishment for the entire family. Though, I must say, none of us were upset about it. That is, except for Alice."

"Alice didn't remember her human life so when she woke up from the change, which I will say was more painful than the three days of burning, she was completely distraught. Edward tried to comfort her and that ended in a fight of her spilling every detail of their little affair to not only our family but the entire royal vampire guard. Aro was more than pleased to see our family fall apart after that."

"I am so sorry Jasper."

"No need to be sorry, darlin'. Alice and Edward made those choices and lied to all of us. We were officially separated the night of your party, Alice had the nerve to say it was all my fault and told me she couldn't play babysitter to me anymore." He rolled his eyes at remembering her words. "Anyway, Alice tried to kill herself the night after she awoke. Edward tried to stop her."

I gasped, feeling the tears prick at my eyes. "What did she do?"

"Cut her wrists. I must say, it wasn't a very smart thing to do in a castle full of vampires, human drinkers at that. Edward had cut himself too, trying to get the razorblade away from her. I don't really need to say what happened after that. They both got their wishes." The note of sorrow was clear in his tone. I knew he did love Alice even though she had been unfaithful. "We were held in the castle for a year. During that year, we were to tell of any covens that had done wrong and if we wouldn't willingly tell them, Aro just pulled it from our minds. The Romanian coven was destroyed, along with the Denali's, the women that changed me, different covens here and there and a rather large group that even Carlisle didn't know about that lived in South America. They were creating immortal children. They destroyed well over half of the vampire world in that year."

"That is awful, not the killing of that dreadful women that made you act in the wars but the others. Did they really do anything to risk exposure to the outside world?"

Shaking his head, I watched his honey blond curls fall into his face. "No, they didn't. But that is just how the Italian coven works. They rule the vampire world, so what they say goes."

I thought about everything he had told me. Edward and Alice were dead. Everyone else from the Cullen family is now human. I couldn't really wrap my mind around it. I wanted to cry want to cry for the lose of my best friend and my first love, but, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Sorry, I knew that was too much to tell you in one sitting. It is a very confusing conversation. And I know it is hard to hear that the person you love is actually dead." he sighed.

"No, no." I assured him, knowing that my emotions were going crazy right now. "It is a lot to take in but I had to hear this. I _needed_ to hear everything. Yes, it is hard to think that my first love and my once best friend are actually gone now. But, to be honest, I am not all that upset. Edward hurt me that day, Jasper. He hurt me beyond repair almost. Not only did he tell me that _I _wasn't good for _him_, he told me he never wanted me and that he had to stop pretending he was something he was not. I wasn't good enough for him, I never was. Even if he would have come back as human for me, I wouldn't have taken him back. Those scars were deep, and right after him ripping my heart out, Jake just finished me off and stomped it into the dirt. So, don't be sorry for anything. I actually feel sort of free now. I know it sounds weird but I feel as if I can finally go on now, move on with my life; knowing that I wont have to worry about waking up to find him sitting in the corner of my room like all those years ago. I don't have to live with thinking or hoping that one day he will come back for me. Please, understand where I am coming from."

Jasper squeezed my hands that were tightly wrapped in his, his beautiful eyes full of emotion and unshed tears. He whispered, "I understand completely."

* * *

**AN: So there is it. Chapter Three and the explanation.**

***ducks* Don't throw things because I killed off Edward and Alice in another story. I am sorry.. I am just not a great fan of Alice or Edward. Plus, I always thought they were a bit too close in the books anyways with their freaky connection they had. So, yeah.  
**

**Also.. I have had a few questions from people so I will answer them but some not just yet.**

**The main questions I was asked were: **

_Why does Bella work in a Gentleman's Bar?** Its really not what most of you are thinking. The place is actually in my home town. It is just a Bar and Grill. The bar area is completely separate from the restaurant. Yes, there is a place in the bar area for dancing and such. And she is only a waitress and only working there until she continues on into grad school and finds a better job. Also, she just needs the distraction. Hope that clears up some of the confusion for people.**_

_Where is Bella living? **She is in a smaller town in northern Texas.**_

**I hope that cleared up those two for everyone and I know that there were more questions asked but they will be explained later in the story.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

_Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond vampire of her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story._

_Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

* * *

_

**Chapter Four**

_**Previously:**_

"_No, no." I assured him. "It is a lot to take in but I heard everything. I needed to hear everything. Yes, it is hard to think that my first love and my once best friend are actually gone now. But, to be honest, I am not all that upset. Edward hurt me that day, Jasper. He hurt me beyond repair almost. Not only did he tell me that I wasn't good for him, he told me he never wanted me and that he had to stop pretending he was something hes not. I wasn't good enough for him, I never was. Even if he would have come back as human for me, I wouldn't have taken him back. Those scars were deep, and right after him ripping my heart out, Jake just finished it off and stomped it into the dirt. So, don't be sorry for anything. I actually feel sort of free now. I know it sounds weird but I fill as if I can finally go on now, move one with my life; knowing that I wont have to worry about waking up to find him sitting in the corner of my room like all those years ago. I don't have to live with thinking or hoping that one day he will come back for me."_

_Jasper squeezed my hands that were tightly wrapped in his. "I understand completely."_

_---------------------------------------_

We talked for hours, in soft whispers about our once vampire family and my werewolves. About everything and nothing. He also asked me about the whole jumping off a cliff thing.

"_I swear I wasn't trying to kill myself, Jasper." I laughed at his concerned face._

"_Then, pray-tell, did you jump off the cliff?"_

_I sighed, it wasn't the first time I had to explain this. Charlie was furious to find out about it. He was only happy that Jake had been there to pull me out before the current could sweep me away._

"_We were cliff-diving. Okay, well.. I was cliff-diving. Jacob had said we could go but after he became a wolf he seemed to always be busy and I was still in my depression over Edward. I was having these sort of warning in my head, his voice telling me not to do something when it was too dangerous, and I was finding the stupidest things I could just to be able to hear his voice for those few moments. I know, before you say anything; 'That was a dumbass thing to do'." I tried mocking Jake's voice. It was what he told me when he found out my reason for jumping. Along with the desperation I had for wanting to ride the bikes._

_Jasper rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to say that, but whoever you just tried to impersonate, was right." _

"_I know. I stopped the craziness after that though. Watching Jacob cry because he thought he was going to lose me, broke my heart. So, I stopped. Haven't heard his voice since that day either." _

"_Jacob was important, wasn't he?" Jasper asked._

_I nodded. "I had actually fallen in love with him but, wolves do something called imprinting. I was never meant to be his.." my voice trailed into a whisper._

_Jasper squeezed my hand. "Your true soul mate is out there Bella, you just haven't found him yet."_

_Smiling up at him throw my teary eyes, we went back to finishing our dinner._

Even though our conversation brought up the past for both of us, I truly enjoyed being around Jasper. The only time I had ever gotten to be alone with him before was in the hotel room when we were hiding out from James. And during that time, Alice had strict orders not to let me alone with Jasper because, 'he wasn't safe'. Now, I feel terrible that I was never given the chance to get to know this wonderful man.

Sure he was a little intimidating as a vampire, hell, hes a bit intimidating now.

But I didn't even have a chance to give him a chance.

We had finally decided it was time to head out when I got Jasper yawning. He walked me out to my truck and after a brief hug and an exchange of our numbers, he headed to his bike. Watching me pulled out of the parking lot, he followed close behind me until he had to turn off a couple blocks from my house. We hadn't made plans to meet up but he had told me that he would be in touch with me soon. But, before I fell asleep that night I, I couldn't help but to think that: soon cannot come fast enough.

***

"So, who was that tool that you left with the other night?" Zac asked while I was trying to squeeze between him and Ryan.

I scoffed. "For you information, he is not a tool, you asshole. Besides, whats it to you who he is anyway?"

Zac arched one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows at me. "Is he an ex or something? I haven't seen him around here before. He seemed pretty damn protective of you when those guys gave you problems the other night. And the way he just looked at you, gave the impression that he was trying to claim his property. I was surprised that he didn't just whip it out and pee on you so that asshole knew you belonged to him."

"Fuck you." I punched Zac in the shoulder as hard as I could. "He is not an ex, he was not trying to mark his territory and nor will he ever try to claim me as his. He is way to good for me. Besides, he was married to my ex-best friend and he is my ex boyfriend's brother. All of his siblings had a sort of protectiveness towards me." Okay not exactly true. Rosalie hated me and I am pretty sure she still doesn't like me all that much. I mentally shrugged that thought away.

"Geez Bells, the way you are acting I am starting to think that there is more to that guy and your relationship then you are telling us." Ryan spoke up as he made drinks for Jasmine's order.

I huffed and scowled at him. "There is nothing but friendship between Jasper and I. He was simply here to go out to dinner to discuss some things that had happened. Things that I am very thankful to know now."

Guessing that Ryan saw the look on my face, he grabbed my arm as I turned, pulling me into a hug. "Hey now, I haven't seen that sort of sad look on your face since I met you. What sort of things did he have to tell you?"

"T-that … Edward and Alice were killed. Right after he left me." My voice was just barely a whisper, I was surprised he even heard me over all the noise in the place.

"Oh, Bella." Ryan hugged me tighter to his chest and rocked me slightly. "I am sorry to hear that sweetheart, but, just think. They are in a better place now. I would bet anything that they are watching over you now. You always said he was an over protective fool."

I gave a shaky laugh. "Yeah."

"Why don't you go get started with your rounds and when we get off work, we grab Jasmine and go have a movie night? I'll even get your favorite ice cream and a butterfingers to go with it." He gave his crooked smile and I couldn't say no.

It was around five when one of the bouncers came to me saying I had been requested for a table.

"Requested? Why would someone request me?" I was talking mainly to myself.

"Table twenty-seven." He said ignoring my musing. Marc simply shrugged his broad shoulders and walk back toward his space on the sidelines of the bar area.

_Twenty-seven. _That is in the actually restaurant area. I fixed my skirt as I walked toward the table request. Normally we were only suppose to stick to certain areas for the day but Frank doesn't mind if a few get mixed up because of requests. He had told me once when I over heard Jasmine get a request from a regular.

"_It makes for good business Isabella. If the regulars want a certain waitress, why argue. We want them to be happy coming here and if giving them the same waitress each time they are here makes them happy, then I don't see a problem in it." A smirk played on his thin lips. "Besides, if they are happy, they bring more money in for us. Why the hell would I be upset about that?"_

I guess he did have a good point. Sure, I saw quite a few of the same faces when I worked but I had never been one of the girls to be personally asked for. Zac, being the asshole he is said it was because I am a frigid bitch to most people and I have too much of a guard to even think of letting any of the patrons get to know me. I will admit, he was sort of right. I didn't let any of the costumers get to know me. The only people that have actually been able to crack my very strong wall since I moved here, had been Ryan and Jasmine. Even they still didn't know about all of my past.

The table I was going to had to be in the farthest corner on the opposite side of my actual rounds. When I came into view of the table I saw the dimpled smile of Emmett waving at me.

"Yo, Bells, get your cute butt over here and take my order!" he boomed.

_Jesus._ Even though he was no longer a vampire, his voice was still loud and echoed in a closed space.

I just shook my head, laughing and just to get a raise out of him, I slowed my pace.

He noticed the sly grin on my face as I took extra slow steps toward the table and he spoke up. "Ahhh, cmon! I am starving over here! Besides, you have guests!"

Guests? I was about to ask what he was talking about but before I could I was side swiped by a small caramel haired women whom had my waist in a vice grip of a hug. To my utter surprise, it was Esme.

"Oh Bella, dear. It has been so long! I have missed you so much. Look how you have grown!" She held me at arms length looking me over before crushing me to her again. "I am so sorry for before you have no idea how I hated-" but I cut her off.

"Please don't apologize. I know the reasons for everything and I never blamed any of you for leaving. It was something you had to do and I understand. Jasper and I have talked about it all." I squeezed her back and buried my face in her hair. "I missed you too."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into the crystal blue eyes of Carlisle. "Hello Bella."

"Carlisle!" I wrapped my other arm around him middle as he pulled both his wife and myself into an embrace.

"It is wonderful to see you sweetheart. I take it you are doing well?" his voice was still smooth as ever but a rich British accent now played a role in it.

I giggled because, damnit, accents are just cute. I couldn't help it. "Yes, I am doing great. It is so good to see you guys."

With my face still pressed to his chest, giant arms wrapped around all of us and slightly picked us up off the ground. Carlisle chuckled. "Son, please let us go. We do need to breathe."

Emmett dropped his arms and pouted. "I see how it is. No love for the Emseter."

I snorted. "Did you seriously just call yourself 'the Emseter'?"

"He does it more often than you would think," Jasper spoke behind us.

My heart fluttered at the sound of his voice and I was never more thankful for them to be human then I was right now.

I pulled away from Esme and Carlisle to turn face Jasper and saw the lazy grin on his face, his gray-blue twinkling in the low, soft lights of the restaurant. He took a step forward and wrap an arm around my shoulders. With a low murmur of 'Come here', he pulled me into a hug and my arms wrapped around his waist. My face buried into his chest, it was the first time in a long time that I felt at home. The hug seemed intimate and I just wanted to stay this way forever but it wouldn't happen because Frank had to bring me back to reality.

"Isabella, I hate to drag you from your boyfriend because I know you need that sorta thing right now." I tried to protest with his assumptions but he just cut me off. "Get their orders then get back to your other tables."

With a final squeeze from Jasper, we broke apart, my face was flaming with my boss' assumption but no one at the table said a thing. I quickly took their order and headed back to my normal rounds.

***

Ryan made good of his promise for ice cream and a butterfingers. I spent a good part of my evening huddled on my small sofa with my two best friends on both sides of me. I had been a little upset after Jasper and his family left. I only had time to say a quick goodbye before dropping off their credit card slip. Frank wasn't happy that I had made a big deal about them when they first showed up and I knew he wouldn't listen to me if I tried to explain so I just took the slap on my wrist and went on my merry way until my shift was over.

Once I was off work, Ryan and Jasmine snapped me up and ended up at the grocery store and the video rental store, getting our favorite flavors before grabbing a few movies; one being my favorite even though I cried my eyes out every time I watched it. My ice cream and candy bar was gone after thirty minutes into _The Notebook_ and I ended up stealing spoon fulls of Ryan's mint chocolate chip and Jasmine's Chunk Monkey for the rest of the movie.

By the time the credits were rolling, Jasmine and I were clinging to each other, crying as if someone had just ran over our dog. I had heard Ryan sniffle beside me but I wasn't going to say anything. He was just the type of guy to brush it off or ignore the matter completely if he was ever caught crying. Jasmine of course, wasn't going to go easy on him.

"Ryan," she started. "Are you _crying_?"

Ryan shook his head and quickly brushed the tears away from his cheeks. "Not at all. Something was in my eye.. actually I think it is just my contact acting up." He grimaced, knowing full well that there was no way he was getting away with it. "Alright, alright. Yes I was crying. Know why? Because, damnit, that is true love. In the deepest most pure way there could ever be. If I ever find the one that is for me and some try of sickness made it to where she didn't know anyone around her, I would gladly tell our entire journey of our love to help her remember."

The tears had yet again welled up in his eyes and he didn't try to hide it. Ryan had had just as rough of a time with love as I had. But instead of just being left because she didn't love him. She left a child they had had together. He offered her everything he could think of to get her to stay. He wanted marriage, kids and the whole house with white picked fence. She wanted to party, sleep around and completely ignore the fact that she had a tiny human growing in her at the time. Thankfully her mother talked her into stopping the nonsense while she was pregnant and not only did she mislead Ryan into making him think she had changed her mind but she ripped out his heart. She left the hospital day after she had their daughter, abandoning her there and since she had put Ryan's name on her birth certificate; he got full custody of her.

I gripped Ryan in a hug, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I shouldn't have gotten that movie. I knew it would get to me but I didn't even consider your feelings. I'm so sorry."

"Hey," he scolded me lightly, "don't you be sorry. No reason to be sorry. What happened is in the past and we have gone through this. We are allowed to be sad about it sometimes as long as we don't dwell, right?" I nodded. "Okay then. It has been awhile since I've been able to think about what happened and with Gabby around all the time I haven't gotten my good cry out in a long time."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

I smiled at my best friend before hugging him again. Taking the ice cream bowls into the kitchen and placing them in the sink, I heard my cell phone ring and called out for one of them to answer it while I finished the dishes. I had placed the freshly washed bowls into the cabinet when I heard Jasmine giggle in the living room. Peaking around the corner, she had my phone pressed against her ear and whoever she was talking to, had her acting like a school girl.

Holding my hand out for my phone she giggled again and I rose a brow at her, the response I got was. "So hot. I always have loved a good southern boy."

My face flamed and I snatched the phone from her hand only making her giggle even more.

"H-hello?" my voice was shaky and came out in a squeak. I am sure that he heard it.

"Bella? Hey, its Jasper." A smile spread across my face. He didn't acknowledge my dumb moment. "Bella?"

Oh crap, I was suppose to be talking. "Yeah, I'm here sorry. Everything okay, Jasper?"

"Everything is just dandy. Actually, I was calling to see what you were doing tomorrow." He actually sounded.. nervous. Weird.

"Oh, um, nothing that I know of. I have the next three days off of work so I'll probably just being roaming around my house being lazy." I chuckled at myself. _Yeah Bella, you life sounds like so much fun! _Major eye-roll.

He sighed on the other end of the line. "I was hoping you didn't have anything planned already. I wanted to ask you before we left the restaurant earlier but you were busy and I noticed your boss wasn't very happy that I had kept you away from work..."

"Jasper," I laughed.

"Huh?" Was his brilliant response.

"You're rambling hon."

"Right, sorry. Uh, what I wanted to ask was if, um, was if t-that.. [sigh] would like it.. maybe.. just, friends,.. ugh.. maybeyouwouldwanttogowithmetoacookouttomorrowaroundnoon?"

Now it was my turn. "Huh?"

Jasper gave a breathy chuckle before clearing his throat. "What I mean to say was. Maybe you would want to go with me to a cook out tomorrow, its around noon?"

_Did Jasper just.. ask me out?_ "A cook out?"

"Mmm hmm, a friend of mine is having it for all of us getting together again. It has been awhile since they have seen Carlisle and Esme and since they have to go back to Seattle on Sunday..."

"Sure, a cook out sounds nice. But, are you sure no one would mind me being there? I wouldn't want to impose. It really seems like a family thing."

Jasper cut me off. "You are family. Both Esme and Carlisle still consider you a daughter and of course Emmett has been telling his friends at work about how he has gotten his little sister back. Bella, you are family. Even though Edward and Alice aren't around anymore. You are a part of this family."

"Thanks Jasper." I smiled even though he couldn't see it I knew he could hear it in my voice. "I'll come. Whats the directions and I can just meet you there? Do I need to bring anything with me? What should I wear, is jeans and a t-shirt okay for this or should I.."

"I will pick you up because it is a hard place to find if you don't know where you're going. You don't have to bring anything unless you want to, it is a cook out after all, so a desert of some type would work fine. Jeans and a t-shirt is fine darlin' but bring a swimsuit. There is a pool and I intend on making sure you have as much fun as possible tomorrow."

Jasmine started making kissing sounds from the doorway and I grabbed a throw pillow from the sofa and chucked it at her head. To bad she ducked out of the way. "Alright Jasper. What time do I need to be ready?"

"By nine and Bella?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Good night, darlin'."

I smiled again. "Good night, Jasper."

* * *

**AN: So, you got to hear a little more about Ryan in this chapter. Ryan is a real person btw. He is a close friend of mine and I thought his story would be a good thing to go with Bella's. **

**Next chapter: The Cookout and some possible Jasper/Bella lovin' if I get enough reviews.**

**XoXo - Jenn  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

_Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond vampire of her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story._

_Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

* * *

_

**Chapter Five**

_**Previously:**_

"_Thanks Jasper." I smiled even though he couldn't see it I knew he could hear it in my voice. "I'll come. Whats the directions and I can just meet you there? Do I need to bring anything with me? What should I wear, is jeans and a t-shirt okay for this or should I.."_

"_I will pick you up because it is a hard place to find if you don't know where you're going. You don't have to bring anything unless you want to, it is a cook out after all, so a desert of some type would work fine. Jeans and a t-shirt is fine darlin' but bring a swimsuit. There is a pool and I intend on making sure you have as much fun as possible tomorrow."_

_Jasmine started making kissing sounds from the doorway and I grabbed a throw pillow from the sofa and chucked it at her head. To bad she ducked out of the way. "Alright Jasper. What time do I need to be ready?"_

"_By nine and Bella?" he said._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Good night, darlin'."_

_I smiled again. "Good night, Jasper."_

_---------------------------------------_

Being punctual as I remembered all of the Cullens being, Jasper was at my front door at nine o'clock sharp the very next morning. Clad in black board-shorts and a wife beater undershirt. I of course let my eyes wonder over the perfection that is Jasper and was rewarded with a chuckle and my words thrown right back at me.

"Really Bella, my eyes are up here hon." he smirked.

My face flamed and I punched his shoulder. "Good morning to you too. Now, I just need to grab my bag, the cookies and my keys then I will be ready to go."

Jasper followed me inside while I picked up my oversized purse and my keyring from the bowl by the door, grabbing the over flowing plate of sugar cookies off the table. I started to head out only to be alone. Jasper was standing beside my fireplace, looking at my photos. The one he held in his hand was a picture from right after they had left Forks. I was at the beach for my first bonfire after I had figured out about the wolves. Slowly he ran his finger over the glass of the picture. I wasn't sure what he was doing.

I placed my hand on his forearm, making him jump slightly. _Holy crap I just scared a vampire. Er, well.. I scared Jasper and that is definitely a first._ "Is something wrong?"

When he finally looked at me, his eyes were pained. Glistening with tears and so full of hurt. "We killed you when we left." he whispered.

"I wasn't in great shape over it, no. But I am very much alive and I am a happy person now. I have my two best friends, my second family back..." I grabbed his free hand and squeezed it. "And I have you. My newest best friend that I wouldn't know where I was right now, [mentally] if you hadn't taken the time to talk with me. Now, I want you to stop all of those thoughts right this instant. Its suppose to be a fun day remember? You promised me fun so that is what we are going to be having."

Jasper attempted to smile at me but it didn't reach his beautiful eyes. He wasn't going to let it go. Well, I would just have to make him see just how happy I am now. That quickly became my goal for the day.

We drove for over an hour in complete silence, not uncomfortable at all. He had handed me his iPod when we first got in and told me to pick whatever I wanted to listen to. We shared a lot of similar tastes in music. He like the classic rock songs as well as some of the newer heavier rock music that I have come to loved over the past couple of years. I had laughed at one point, coming across a playlist that read 'Emmett – Car Trips'. It was full of upbeat pop and hip-hop songs, including a lot of the Jonas Brothers stuff. Jasper had turned toward me giving me a questioning look but I held the device up for him to read the screen and he gave his own hearty laugh.

Finally pulling up to a rot-iron gate, the entire property looked to be surrounds but an at least eight foot stone wall. Jasper pushed a button of the sun visor and the gates opened. Driving down the brick drive way, we passed a lot of trees, there was a full garden of vegetables on the left. To the right there was a rather large opening that was fenced in and four beautiful horses and a colt were trotting about. We pulled up in front of a large white house that looked like something you would see in a civil war movie. The plantation owner's homes. It was beautiful.

Jasper had already come around my side of the car and had the door open. Holding his hand out to me. Taking his hand, Jasper pulled me to my feet and reached around me to grab the plate of cookies from backseat through the open rear window. Holding a firm grip on the cookie plate, Jasper held his other hand on the small of my back and lead me toward the large white double front doors. Behind we even reached it, it was thrown open and out came a beautiful, yet tiny, women with dirty blond colored hair and deeply tanned skin. A small was plastered on her face as she bounded towards us and without any warning I was wrapped into her lean arms and pulled into a fierce embrace.

I shot Jasper a stunned look over her shoulder and he chuckled silently. "Bella, this is my friend and dear sister, Charlotte."

"It is so good to finally be able to meet _the_ Bella! I never thought this would happen!" she squealed in a very Alice like manner.

The panicked look that must have been on my face was enough to get Jasper to intervene. "Alight Char, I would appreciate it if you didn't run Bella off the first time that I get you to come to one of these."

Charlotte held me out at arms length, before turning to glare at Jasper. "How the hell is my hugging her going to scare her off? If I remember correctly, she was the only human girl I have ever heard of to willingly hang around vampires while she knew what they truly were." Turning to me she gave a wide eyed, disbelieving look. "Shit, girl, if I knew vampires excised when I were human before and they were close to me. You can bet your sweet ass that _my_ _ass_ would have hightailed it the fuck outta there."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She was definitely the type that said what she thought without a care in the world and I knew that I was going to love her.

"Come along, Bella! I will show you around the house and then I will take you to one of the guest rooms so you can change into you bathing suit." Though she took my hand, she shoot a look at Jasper. "And you, Mr. Whitlock, need to go fetch some more beer and wine from the cooler. Please and thank you!"

Jasper groaned, calling after our retreating forms. "Get your husband to do that, I'm not your slave!"

***

I had taken my time changing into my swim suit. After being a waitress in certain bars over my college years and being forced into skimpy outfits by Jasmine for parties, I was surprising feeling self-conscious about walking out of this room and into the backyard were my second family and their friends were. I took a few calming breaths, _oh suck it up Swan! _My mind was screaming at me because I was being a complete pussy about this. _Its just the Cullen family and two of their friends. Of course Jasper is out there and Emmett and the gorgeous Rosalie that I could never compete against. Hell, even Charlotte is beyond gorgeous. _I gave myself I good smack on the side of my head. I was being stupid. They have never judged me by my looks before. I just need to suck it up!

Turning the door knob, I stepped out and was met by Charlotte that was holding a giant beach towel draped over her arm. Her smile grew wider as well as her eyes as she took in my appearance. She hummed to herself for a moment, spinning me in a circle before speaking. "Well Bella, if you were looking to grabbed Jasper's attention.. Jesus girl, he wont be able to keep his hands off of you."

My face flushed instantly. "N-no that was n-not my intentions." She gave me a pointed look that clearly told me to stop lying to myself.

"That suit just screams 'look at me' and I noticed the way you were looking at Jasper when you guys arrived. I maybe be old honey, but I am definitely not blind." She smirked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Charlotte." I quickly said before we reached the back doors.

"Of course you don't Bella. Of course you don't."

***

I was actually enjoying myself. Us girls spent the first few hours laying in the lounge chairs under the canopy with baby Gavin. Rose was still afraid to get him into the sun too much. I had to admit, he was very fair skinned and I was even worried that he could get a bit of a sun burn from the little time that Emmett carried him around in the pool playing with him. It was adorable to watch Emmett with his son. Him being a giant sized kid himself. But, he was so gentle and caring towards the child. Always making sure he hand his hands right behind Gavin's head and careful not to jerk him or jar him in anyway. The baby talk was the cutest thing I have ever witnessed of my big brother doing. Rubbing his nose against Gavin's and cooing.

It was a beautiful sight.

Around three the guys called us over to get our food. Jasper held onto my plate and loaded in down with double the amount that any normal person would eat themselves. He took it back to my lounge chair and asked if I wanted a beer and took off when he received my nod. I had sat back down on my chair and started in on my cheeseburger when Jasper came back with two beers. He sat on the opposite side of the plate on the foot of the chair and took the other burger from the plate.

I noticed that all the other couples were sitting the very same way and I couldn't help but to think of what it would be like if Jasper and I had a relationship similar to our friends and family members. I took another bite of my burger and gave a soft sigh. It was a lovely thought, to think of me and Jasper as more than friends. But, I knew that would never happen. Sure there was that natural tension between us. _Sexual tension! Relieve it Bella! _Yet again that little voice in my head was speaking what I truly wanted to think. Jasper raised his eyebrows at me when I sighed but I just shook my head and gave him a bright smile. He returned it with a lazy grin.

After hours of all of us talking, including me retelling my story to the raise of the family what had happened after they had left. Emmett was upset that I had been hanging out with werewolves, Carlisle wasn't even looking in my direction when I was finished, Esme was on the verge of tears, Rosalie and Jasper looked as if they could kill someone, Peter was sitting quietly off to the side and Charlotte had me wrapped in her arms when she noticed I had tears rolling down my cheeks. It was hard to think about everything. Even harder to talk about it. Especially when I got to the part about Jacob.

The talk with the family took a lot out of me and after that, it when the drinking had started. First it was just me wanting to get that familiar buzzed feeling so I could ignore the heartache that decided to try and ruin my family time. After three games of chicken, Jasper and me Vs. Peter and Charlotte then Emmett and Rosalie, which we won neither because the other always cheated. Getting questions about my sex life thrown at me, by none other than Rosalie Hale herself, she even said she was proud when she found out that the bartender at Ladymen's was one of my firsts to get with. Ryan of course. She said I had good taste in men. I had to roll my eyes at her and yet she still managed to drag things out of me that I hadn't even told Jasmine before.

By the time Esme and Carlisle announced they needed to head home and Gavin giving out his screams saying it was past bedtime, Emmett and Rosalie left as well. Leaving Jasper and I with Peter and Charlotte. I hadn't ever really played drinking games except for once or twice in my first year of college, but damnit, Peter can being really persuasive. It ended up being the game I Never.

"Since Bella seems to be the drinking game virgin here," Peter chuckled at me sticking my tongue out at him. "She gets to go first."

I looked around our little circle before smirking. "I never drank blood." They all groaned and started to protest. "Of suck it up and take your shots."

Downing their shots, Jasper poured more rounds before taking his turn. "I never gave head."

Charlotte and I downed our drinks and I got a surprised look from Jasper. "What? I am not as innocent as you think, Jazzy." I giggled and patted his cheek.

He composed his featured and turned to Charlotte. She gave a smirk and raised a brow at me. "I never ate a girl out."

I sighed and took a drink along with both of the guys. Again I got the same look from Jasper and he got the exact same response from me.

"I never masturbated in public." Peter chuckled.

Charlotte was the only one that took a drink and grumbled. "Since when are we playing the dirty version of I Never?"

"Since Jasper started it. Are thou complaining oh wife of mine?"

"Oh, shut up." she whined

We spent a good few hours playing the stupid game and with every statement the stupid they got as we consumed more alcohol. When Jasper and Peter started to play wrestle, Charlotte and I snuck out for one last quick swim. I floated across the top of the water, enjoying the cool water in the humid Texas night air. I felt Charlotte stop moving beside me in the water and I stood up to look at her. She had a soft smile on her face and she pulled me into a hug before I could react. I lost my balance and we both went under for a moment. Coming up laugh she apologized.

"Don't be sorry. Just blame my normal klutziness and the alcohol on me losing balance." I laughed and she joined in for only a moment before that soft smile was back.

"I just wanted to say that I am happy to have you in my life Bella. I was never close to Alice, hell, she made a point to keep Jasper away from us and the few times that Jasper actually got her to come down here to visit she treated me like a caged animal and I could snap at anytime. Its nice to actually feel like I have a sister now."

I pulled her into a hug this time. "I feel the same way, Char. I couldn't ask for a better sister than you."

She smiled again but this time it was a devilish grin and I was kinda scared. "So, you and Jasper? What's going on there dear sister?"

"We are friends. Besides, he would never see me as anything more than a sister."

Charlotte rolled her eyes at me. "If my brother looked at me the way Jasper looks at you, that would be just plain.. ew." I rolled my eyes this time. "I'm serious, Bella. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. Just promise me... if you do give him a chance, don't break him. Please, he is just now getting back to the old Jasper and I don't think he could survive heartbreak again."

"I would never hurt him. I couldn't. It would hurt me too much." I whispered. "I know this sounds crazy cause I have only just gotten to know him recently but I just have these feelings for him already..."

"Tell him."

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"Why?"

"Because every time I love someone, they rip me apart then leave me."

"Jasper wouldn't do that to you. He's better than Edward and that dog. When Jasper loves someone, its true and he loves them with everything he has. Just trust him."

***

Charlotte showed me to a guest room because it was getting late and I didn't want to make Jasper drive home this late and end up having an accident because of me. Peter and Charlotte offered their guest rooms to us for as long as we wanted them because 'that is what families do'. I had showered and Char let some sweats and a t-shirt on the bed for me to sleep in. I had my towel wrapped around me and slid on my underwear and tank top, bending down to dry off my legs and feet. When I noticed there was someone else in the room.

I turned to find a froze Jasper in my doorway.

"Jazz?" I questioned.

He didn't say anything but slowly walked towards me. I myself was now frozen. When he was so close that his chest was brushing mine, he stopped. Just looking deeply into my eyes. Like he could see into my soul. It sent a shiver down my spine and that was all it took. He smashed his lips against mine. His hands holding onto the exposed skin of my waist and my arms instantly around his neck. Moving his hands lower, he grabbed a firm hold onto my backside and lifted me up until my legs went instinctively around his hips, giving his hands the freedom to roam. Running them down my back and then up my spine, making a deep moan to pour out of my mouth and into his.

With the advantage of my slightly parted his, he slide his tongue into my mouth. His hot tongue glided across mine gently before exploring every one of my teeth and ever ridge of the roof of my mouth. I took the opportunity to suck on his tongue, and I wasn't being gentle about it, earning a delicious groan and a buck of his hips against mine. Before I knew it, we were on the bed, him hovering over me. His lips still attached to mine but now he was rubbing the very obvious bulge against my core.

He broke the kiss to breathe but trailed his pillow-soft lips down my throat. Kissing my exposed collarbone, nipping at it lightly. I buried my hands in his soft golden curls and pulled his face back to mine. His normal gray-blue eyes now were dark, like clouds during a spring thunderstorm. He nuzzled his nose against mine, placing a kiss against the corner of my mouth then burying his face in my neck. He started to rub himself against my core again and all I could do was let out small mewing sounds and moans. All coherent thoughts were lost to me and I was relishing in the feel of Jasper.

Placing repeated kisses against my throat, he continued his actions.

"Oh god, more. Please don't stop." I moan, feeling that bubble in my lower stomach growing.

But he did stop. Pushing up, he held himself off of me. His once stormy colored eyes were back to their normal gray-blue. He quickly rolled off of me and stood up, raking a hand through his messy blond curls. He didn't look at me at first. Kept his back facing me but when he turned all I could focus on was the regret in his eyes.

I bite down on my bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't.. I didn't mean to.." he stuttered.

_Rejection._ How is it possible to be rejected by every guy that seems to show interest in me? Fuck it.

"Don't. Please just.. I get it. You don't have to say it Jasper. I understand." my voice shook. "Just forget about it Jasper. Pretend like nothing happened, its okay. I just want to go to bed now. Good night Jasper."

Sliding under the covers, I turned away from his stunned looking expression. I didn't want him to see me cry. It would just show him that the weak pathetic girl from Forks is still buried inside. So I just closed my eyes and prayed that sleep would take me.

"Bella." he spoke after a long silence. I ignored him.

"Bella." he said more forcefully. And again. I ignored him.

"Damnit Bella. Will you just look at me!?" he nearly shouted.

Sighing, I turned over facing him. My eyes were wet and my cheeks were too. His face softened as he took this in. slowly he sat down on the bed and pulled me into his lap. "Bella I didn't mean it that way, darlin'." This time he sighed. His long fingers were running softly up and down my back as we just sat there. "What I mean was I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I didn't mean to all but shove my tongue down your throat or dry hump you in Peter's guest room. Fuck. I have been trying to figure out a way of asking you all day and I decided to talk to you after your shower. I wasn't expecting to find you in such a position." He groaned.

"What did you want to ask me Jasper?" I whispered.

"I was going to ask to kiss you but.. that didn't work so well. I have been nervous about how you would react but after seeing you like that and after spending the entire day with you and you in that tiny red bikini. God, I couldn't control myself. I was a possessed man and I wasn't being the gentlemen that I was brought up to be. When you finally spoke, my mind cleared and I realized that I was treating you without respect. Please forgive me Bella."

I sat up in his lap and cupped his face in my hands. "You have done nothing wrong. I forgive you though because I know you wont smile again until I say it. So I forgive you. But, know this. If you want to ask me something, don't ever feel like you cant or that it would offend me in some way. I love you Jasper. You're my best friend and somehow in this short amount of time, my feelings for you have grown to more than just friendship."

"W-what do you mean?" he whispered.

I smiled and looked into his beautiful eyes. "I am falling for you Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper's face lit up and I didn't think he could smile as wide as he did. He started to lean forward but stopped and gave me a small smile. "Maybe I kiss you Isabella?"

I nodded my head and he captured my lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. It only lasted for a few moments before he pulled away. "I am falling for you too Miss Swan. Please, say you will be mine?"

"I'm already yours." I whispered against his lips.

* * *

**AN: Finally!**

**I know it took me forever but now they are together! Yay!**

**Promise to have another chapter soon but I am going to work on the next chapter of The Fire Burning. So, about a week until I update this again. But, stick with me! I promise I will finish both of the stories. This story will probably be around 25-30 chapters at most. So, no worries. There will be plenty more Jasper/Bella coming from this one.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and wonderful feedback. It's nice to know what people think of my stories.**

**Until next time everyone!**

**XoXo - Jenn**


	7. Chapter 6

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond vampire of her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?

Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story.

Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

**

* * *

****Chapter Six**

_**Previously:**_

_I sat up in his lap and cupped his face in my hands. "You have done nothing wrong. I forgive you though because I know you wont smile again until I say it. So I forgive you. But, know this. If you want to ask me something, don't ever feel like you cant or that it would offend me in some way. I love you Jasper. You're my best friend and somehow in this short amount of time, my feelings for you have grown to more than just friendship."_

_"W-what do you mean?" he whispered._

_I smiled and looked into his beautiful eyes. "I am falling for you Jasper Whitlock."_

_Jasper's face lit up and I didn't think he could smile as wide as he did. He started to lean forward but stopped and gave me a small smile. "Maybe I kiss you Isabella?"_

_I nodded my head and he captured my lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. It only lasted for a few moments before he pulled away. "I am falling for you too Miss Swan. Please, say you will be mine?"_

_"I'm already yours." I whispered against his lips._

_---------------------------------------_

We ended up staying in the one guest room together for the rest of the night. Holding one another, kissing and just enjoying being with the other. It was surreal to think that this god-like man, this Apollo, actually wanted me. Plain little Bella, the girl that still occasionally trips over thin air. But, he did want me and he made it very clear that he did. I wasn't sure what time we had actually fallen asleep but our morning wake up call was one that I did not ask for nor did I enjoy. Jasper seemed to agree.

"Charlotte, what the fuck!?" he shouted as he grabbed a pillow and smashed it over his head.

Charlotte was jumping on the foot of our shared bed squealing rather loudly. If my legs were long enough, I would have pushed her off the bed already. Sadly though, I am too damn short. She only giggled and launched herself at us, landing on top of the two of us. Both groaning and cursing her, we sat up and pushed her away at the same time.

"Come on, Char. I'm fuckin' tired. Give us like an hour." Jasper groaned.

"What were you two up to last night? Obviously not sleeping if you need more time. Tell me dear brother, have you been trying to use your southern charm to get into Bella's panties?" she giggled again.

My face flushed at her assumption, I grabbed my pillow and smacked her right upside her head with it. "He did no such thing! We might have been a bit touchy-feely with one another... you know what? I don't have to explain this to you! Out Charlotte, I want to sleep and so does my Jazzy."

I hadn't realized what I said at first but it was to late to do anything now. Charlotte heard me loud and clear.

"Your Jazzy? As in, hes yours and you are his?" At both of our nods, Charlotte let out that god awful squeal again. "Oh my gosh! I have to call Esme! And Rose! Oh! I need to tell Peter! Oh my god!"

And then she was gone.

With my mouth hanging open, I looked over at Jasper only to find him with the same expression. "Did I just completely out us? To the whole family?"

"I believe so darlin'." Jasper chuckled.

I pulled a face at him telling him I clearly didn't see what was so funny but he just pulled me into his side and kissed my head. "Don't look at me that way. Rose and Emmett were going to find out when I got home anyways and you know how perceptive Peter is when it comes to things. He just knows."

"The cheeky bastard." I muttered.

Jasper gave a breathy chuckle and started to lay down when we heard a booming laugh come from down the hall. Followed by Charlotte's annoying squeal and Peter yelling. "I knew you wouldn't be able to hold out much longer Whitlock!"

With another groan from Jasper, he pulled me down with him and we slept for the rest of the morning.

***

On the way home, Jasper took me out to a late lunch. We had skipped over breakfast this morning because of Charlotte's rude awakening and now I was completely starving. Jasper wasn't much better because as soon as we pulled out of their driveway, his stomach let out a loud rumble to let us know it needed food.

The diner we had gone to was in a very populated area and was packed. I offered to just go to a fast food place on the way to my house but he refused saying that it was one of his favorite places to eat between home and his siblings house. So we wait nearly twenty minutes before thy could even seat us. Then when the girl had handed the menus to us, she just stood there, ogling Jasper. To say I was a little upset, wouldn't even cover it.

I was staring her down, ignoring my menu and ignoring the pleading look from Jasper. Clearing my throat didn't even get her to stop. I came close to picking up the laminated menu and slapping her silly with it, that was until Jasper spoke up.

"Darlin' get whatever you want." Speaking to me with that lazy grin. I noticed him look at the waitress out of the corner of his eye then look back towards me, his lazy grin gone and replaced with a devilish smile that could seriously make any girl cream her pants. "You haven't eaten today and you will be needing your strength for what I have planned for you tonight." he winked at me.

_Oh dear god. Please, make good of that!_

I knew he was trying to get a rise out of the waitress because he most definitely noticed my anger towards her. Her face was red and she was clutching her pen and small pad of paper in her rather large sized hands. The long fake nails she wore were push up and cutting into her cuticles. She was pissed. So, I decided to add a little wood to the fire and tease Jasper a little as well.

"Mmm," I purred. "Baby, you just had me in the car and you are already making more plans for me again. What are these plans for this evening? Gonna take me for a ride, cowboy?"

Watching that shiver go through Jasper made me smirk, I was proud of myself. It wasn't until then that I noticed the waitress had walked away. Seeing this, I let out a full laugh earning a few looks from the other patrons and deep husky chuckles from Jasper.

With us waitress-less, Jasper took it upon himself to go ask for someone to take our order and to complain about how rude the previous girl was to being opening drooling over him and ignoring his beautiful girlfriend. My face flushed when I over heard this and the elderly couple that was seating to the right of our table laughing softly and whispered something about 'young love' to one another. We finally got another girl to take our order, she was polite and seemed to be shy. Reminding me much of how Angela acted when I first met her.

An hour later, we asked for the check and the manager brought it to us. Apologizing and offering us a free meal for the rude behavior of his employee. We declined his offer but accepted apology and were then on our way back to my house.

Laying on my sofa, wrapped around one another. We just talked and shared soft touches and sweet kisses throughout the day. We talked about everything, just trying to get to know each other. And with every one of his gentle touches and sweet whispers of how he thought I was beautiful, I fell that much harder for him.

***

"Ugh, I really don't want to go darlin' but I have to work tomorrow." Jasper groaned as I placed open mouthed kisses against his neck from my straddled position in his lap.

I was trying to convince him to just stay the night but he was turning out to be very hard to crack.

"But.. I don't... want.. to be.. alone." I said between kisses. "Besides, cowboy.. I believe.. you need to... fulfill a certain.. statement you made early."

His breath hitched in his throat, obviously remembering what he had told me earlier at lunch. Placing his hands on my hips he pressed me down to feel his growing arousal. Making me whimper with want. "Mmm, darlin' I would love to but its late and I need to get going. I don't nearly have the time to worship every inch of you as I truly wish to. I promise though, this weekend you will have me all to yourself." Now having pulled my face back to look at him, he kissed the corner of my mouth. "We will have lunch tomorrow as promised, right?"

I nodded my head, knowing I wouldn't win tonight. We had talked about it earlier and he had told me he couldn't say late but I girl can try, right?

"Of course. I will be at the construction site at 12:30 with a picnic basket of home cooked food for my working man."

Jasper smiled, wide and big at me. "I can't wait til then. But, I do need to go darlin'. Walk me out?"

Hopping up from his lap, he stood and laced our fingers together as we walked from my living room out the front door and to his car, stopping when we reached the driver side door. He leaned down and pressed his pillow soft lips against mine and pulled away all to soon, letting his lips linger there. "Sleep well, my Bella. I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night Jasper. Please drive safe."

"I will call as soon as I pull into my driveway."

With one last kiss, he got into his car and headed home.

***

The next day I had gotten up early, showered, made some of Grandma Swan's Home Cooked Lasagna and a batch of gingersnap cookies. I had sorta of hinted around and asked Jasper what some of his favorite foods were yesterday and I found we liked a lot of the same. Since I had the time I wanted to make him a good lunch. When he told me he normally would just go grab a burger and fries from the closed Mc Donald's, that was when I put my foot down and promised him home cooked food. If I could I would probably make a habit of taking him lunch on the days I don't need to work. Charlotte told me that Peter was working with Jasper on over seeing this build so I packed an extra tray of lasagna and some extra cookies for him.

It was twenty til noon so I needed to get dressed so I wouldn't be late. I found the pair of my gray comfortable jogging sweats that I normally wear around the house on my lazy days and I grabbed a deep red tank top, pulling them on I figured that since he would be on a construction site that it would be okay for me to just look comfy. He did worn me not to wear anything with thin soles, so I put on my pair of black pumas. Throwing my hair up into a high pony tail and grabbing the basket of food, my purse and my keys. I was ready to go see my man.

I pulled up to the construction site a few minutes before 12:30 and I spotted Jasper's giant 4x4 parked in front of Peter's old muscle car. I parked on the street, stuck my keys in my pocket, grabbed the basket and walked up the gravel drive toward the housing addition that was starting to look more like houses instead of an outer shell of bare lumber and trusses. I'd never been to one of these places before, the closest I got to any type of construction was when I was twelve and Phil was remodeling kitchen at our house in Phoenix because Renee was going through one of her phases where she needed everything changed.

I walked up to the trailer that was marker 'office' and lightly knocked on the metal door. I didn't have to wait long before the door swung open and there stood Jasper... and dear lord, I came close to tackling him right there and doing all sorts of wicked things to him. He was shirtless, wearing a pair of tight wrangler jeans that had rips and faded and worn spot on them and a pair of tan colored work boots that were dirty and scuffed and worn. Yet, he was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

He pulled me into his arms and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. I wanted to stay right there for the rest of forever, being held by him, its all I wanted.

"Hey darlin', you're early." Jasper smiled.

I blush slightly but smiled. "I would have showed up earlier but I didn't want to bother you.."

He pinched my lips gently between his fingers and pushed my chin up to look at him. "You would never bother me and if you would have showed up earlier it wouldn't have hurt a thing. Now, I do believe I have a lunch date with a beautiful brunette."

"Oh and who would that be? Do I know her?" I teased.

"Mmm, well her name is Isabella but she prefers to be called Bella which completely suits her. She is the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on..."

"Alright Romeo, cut the mushy shit! We are in man land, Whitlock, fuckin' act like it bro!"

Looking over Jasper's shoulder, I saw Peter leaning against the desk inside the trailer with his arms folded over his chest.

"Oh and I am so sure you would be saying that if Charlotte walked in here right now." Jasper snorted but had that devilish grin on his face. "Back off, Whitlock, or I will tell Char you were talking down about women again."

I rose a brow at Peter, I didn't know he was a Whitlock.

"Yes sugar, I have the pleasure of actually carrying this fuckers name. Ah hell, I wont complain much though. It is nice to be related to the God of War." Peter said proudly puffing his chest out, his shoulders squared, chin held high and he even saluted Jasper.

It was my turn to snort.

Jasper had told me his story as well and Peter and Charlotte. I understood the God of War nickname. He got it from the wars with Maria because I guess he was a badass vampire that could kick some serious ass. In Peter's words, _"He was so confident and collected about what he was doing. It was like watching a painting come to life in the form of a vampire taking out his prey. Shit, just thinking about seeing that much confidence in a person and the way he carried himself... I swear he didn't just make the fucking girls swoon over his shit, most of the guys were sporting boners because of the fucker."_ I had laughed about this. But secretly, I wanted to see that confidence Peter was talking about. Sure, I have seen it briefly before the night I had seen it, my arm was on fire and he was after James and I wasn't about to think of anything other than the sheer pain that was shooting through my body. The only way I have seen Jasper as of recently is very few states and confident isn't one of them.

"You wouldn't." Peter suddenly got a serious look on his face. Jasper did even turn to look at him he just nodded his head. "Fuck bro, that's just cold. You damn well know if you do I will have to sit through another one of those 'Women are People Too' films then I wont get any for a month! A month, dude! Please, think of my balls and how blue they will be!"

"In all honesty, I could care less about your balls man. Now, if you will excuse us we have lunch to eat."

Jasper started to walk me backwards but I stopped him and went to Peter, giving him the extra food. He beamed down at me and planted a wet kiss on my forehead and ruffled my hair. "Thanks Bells! I really wasn't looking forward to eating another double cheeseburger and large fry."

"No problem Peter. Now, I am going to steal Jasper away from you for a bit for some lunch. I am starving and I just know that Jazz is too." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Right. Food. Okay. Well, enjoy your dry humping in the car and I will see you soon Bells." Peter called to us as we headed straight to my truck.

We enjoyed a quiet lunch and there most definitely was dry humping involved. Eh, what can I say, I cannot keep my hands to myself. Besides, once Jasper had seen what I made him for lunch, he was the first to attack me, I simply just waiting until he finished eating before I took my turn to pounce him.

I walked Jasper back up to the work site and there were now guys everywhere, some on roofs and other on the ground. The sounds of hammers and nail guns and power saws could be heard – as well as the chatter of the workers – all around us. Stopping at the door of the 'office' Jasper pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head. I didn't want to leave him again but I knew he had to work and I had some over due house work to be done. Placing my hands on his bare chest, I couldn't resist gently flicking his nipple ring.

Groaning, he pulled me into a passionate kiss. Nipping at my lower lip before running his tongue over it and then suckling it into his mouth. My hands were in her hair now, holding him to me. Jasper grabbed my backside and lifted me up, turning and pressing me against the side of the trailer. I was coming very close to just saying fuck the house work and screw the workers that needed Jasper but I totally lost it all when wolf whistles and cat calls erupted around us.

"I swear to god we get interrupted every time I want to touch you. Fuck!" Jasper yelled.

I gave him a cheeky grin before purring. "When and where?"

* * *

**AN: Yay! Chapter Six! I finished it a lot faster than I thought I would. **

**I also wanted to let people know, who have been wondering if you will get insight on what happened with the Cullens and everything before this all happened and even Jasper's POV on some chapters in this story. No worries. You will all get to read about it. Because once I finish this and possibly after I finish The Fire Burning [which I haven't given up on!] there will be a short Jasper story of his time in Italy and with the Volturi.  
**

**So, just bare with me on the stories because school and family life isn't an amazing area for me right now. But, I using my upsetting moments in my boring life to write more chapters for my stories.**

**Please keep telling me what you think of the chapters, I love to hear from you guys. Even if you are telling me the chapter is trash, I want to know. Its just nice to know that people who put me on alert or fav. lists actually read my story.**

**Until next chapter!**

**XoXo - Jenn**


	8. Chapter 7

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

_Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond vampire of her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story._

_Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven**

_**Previously:**_

_Groaning, he pulled me into a passionate kiss. Nipping at my lower lip before running his tongue over it and then suckling it into his mouth. My hands were in her hair now, holding him to me. Jasper grabbed my backside and lifted me up, turning and pressing me against the side of the trailer. I was coming very close to just saying fuck the house work and screw the workers that needed Jasper but I totally lost it all when wolf whistles and cat calls erupted around us._

"_I swear to god we get interrupted every time I want to touch you. Fuck!" Jasper yelled._

_I gave him a cheeky grin before purring. "When and where?"_

_---------------------------------------_

The weekend couldn't have come any faster. I was excited to finally spend time with Jasper, alone, no interrupting sisters or co-workers or annoying brothers that see it fit to tease about 'choking the girl by tongue fucking her mouth.' _Ah, Peter. You have such a way with words. _Tonight we were going to spend the entire night at my house. I have made steak chicken fajitas for dinner because they are another of Jasper's favorite foods.

I had just placed the rest of our dinner on the table when my door bell rang.

I ran to the door.

_Geez, could I act anymore like a giddy high school girl._

Pulling open my front door, there was my gorgeous Jasper. His blond waves were mussed and tangled like he had been pulling at his hair. I noticed the tinkle in his gray-blue eyes and the lazy grin on his face. _God, he is gorgeous._ I stepped to the side to let him in, instead of walking past me, one of his arms went around my waist the other hand came up and cupped my cheek. Pressing his mouth roughly against mine, my finger twined into his golden locks and held him to me. Only to break apart when we needed to breathe, he put his forehead against mine, his breath still ragged and labored.

"Hi," he whispered.

I smiled and whispered back. "Hey."

He released his hold on me but took my hand as I led him to the kitchen. "I just finished dinner. Hope you enjoy it."

"I am sure I will love whatever it is you have–" he paused and inhaled as we entered the kitchen. I low moan escaped his mouth. "Oh god, are you serious?"

I nodded, smiling sheepishly. "I didn't know if you would want steak or chicken... so I made both."

Jasper beamed. "If you keep cooking these things for me, darlin', I may never go back home." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my temple. "Besides, all Rose wants to do is order take out.. Chinese and knock-off Mexican food can only be eaten so many times."

I gasped with mock hurt. "I see how it is, only coming for the food."

"Trust me darlin'. I only come for you, the food is merely a plus." he chuckled as my cheeks flushed.

_Damn you Charlie for passing this lovely trait on to me!_

***

We ate and chatted and sent each other little innuendos throughout dinner. And good lord. The boy could really put the food away and I was glad I made both meats for tonight because we ran out of steak after Jasper's fourth fajita and moved on to the chicken. He helped me clean the kitchen up, much to my objecting but he wouldn't listen, before going to the living room to watch a movie.

Half way through _The Mummy Returns_, we ended up stumbling into my bedroom. Both of us were grabbing and groping at the other. Our breathing was embarrassingly heavy but I couldn't care. I had waited for this next and I couldn't have been more excited then I was at the moment. But, as soon as my legs hit the edge of the bed and we tumbled backwards.. the phone rang.

"Ignore it." Jasper croaked out.

It was not my cell phone, but the house line. The only time anyone called my home phone was when... _shit!_

I pushed on Jasper's shoulders and broke away from his deep, mind numbing kiss. "I have to answer it!"

"Just let it ring. I am sure whoever it is can just call back if its important." He said as he laid suckling kisses against my neck.

"That's my point.." I breathed, trying to get him to listen. "No one calls my house phone unless something has happened. I need to answer it!"

Jasper pulled back instantly, he must have either heard the panic in my voice or seen the worry in my eyes because he rolled off of me and grabbed the phone beside my bed and handed it to me.

I pressed the 'talk' button and held the receiver against my ear.

"H-hello?"

"Bells?" a pained voice said on the other end.

"Seth? W-what's wrong?"

Seth chocked on a sob on the other end of the phone. "Y-you need to come home, Bella."

"What happened? Why do I need to go there? I don't.. I cant.. Seth, you know I cant go back home. Tell me whats the matter." My voice was shaking and I am sure that it broke in different spots.

I had told Charlie that there would only be one way for me to ever go back to Forks that was if... no. I refused to even think that.

"There was an.. accident." He breathed. "Charlie and mom were coming home from Seattle and they hit something. Totaled the cruiser." A heartbreaking sob escaped from him. "We need you home. I will explain everything once you're here, just please, come home Bella."

I closed my eyes and scrubbed my hand over my face. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

***

To think that I would be going back to Forks, was not something I thought of, at all. The only way I said I would go back there was if it was for Charlie's funeral. I am happy that isn't the case for me to be going back but I still wish I wasn't going at all. Seth hadn't told me much on the phone only that there was an accident. And Seth wasn't one to get so upset if the problem wasn't bad.

Jasper had held me through my mini breakdown. He assured me that he was sure Charlie was doing fine, I knew Charlie probably was fine, hurt, but fine. He is a fighter, I wasn't worried much about him. I was worried about having to come face-to-face with Jacob again. I told Jasper that was the reason for my anxiety and now that is the reason why I am laying across my seat in first-class with my head in Jasper's lap.

Jasper was afraid I was going to let myself get too worked up on the plain ride back to Washington so he told me all I had to do was ask him to come with me and he would.

So that is what I did.

We were met by Seth and Embry at the airport. They were both not exactly happy to see me with a 'Cullen' but once they realized he truly was human, they didn't seem to have much of a problem with him. On the way to the hospital they explained what happened.

Charlie and Sue hit something. They weren't sure what but it completely totaled the car. Sue's side was caved in and her legs were trapped and when she passed out Charlie had panicked and ended up having a mild heart attack. Sue was in a coma and the doctors were sure she would wake up soon, saying that her body just needed a rest and her mind was shutting down to heal itself.

I began to worry about who would be at the hospital when we got there. Seth had said the family was there. That very well could mean the entire pack and I wasn't ready for that just yet. Thankfully, Seth's next words eased my fears.

"He wont be there Bells. Mel found out two days ago that she is expecting and Jake hasn't left her side since."

His voice was soft and even and I knew he was only speaking this way because he knew how I reacted to hearing about Jake and Melody. As soon as I felt the pain in my chest of thinking about them together, it washed away when I felt Jasper's gentle hand squeeze mine. I had no need to feel pain or to feel unloved or lonely. I had Jasper and I knew he wasn't going anywhere.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, Seth headed straight in the front doors and Embry hung back to walk with Jasper and me. We had only just stepped foot in the automatic doors of the hospital when Jasper's hand was ripped from mine in a blur and I turned to see a snarling Jacob holding him by his throat against the wall.

I screamed for him to let Jasper go but Jacob only responded with another slam of Jasper's head against the concrete. Jasper groaned at the obvious pain and the echo of his skull connecting to concrete only proved that he had hit it hard. I tried to pull Jacob off of him but being the simple human I am, I wasn't anywhere near strong enough to pull a werewolf off of my poor Jasper.

Embry finally got Jacob in a headlock and had him restrained all the while cursing him and telling him to 'calm the fuck down'.

I was at Jasper's side as soon as he slid down the wall and slumped into a limp mass on the linoleum floor. Pulling him into my arms, I checked the back of his head only to be rewarded with a hiss of pain from Jasper and blood smeared on the tips of my fingers. Not only did I feel completely nauseous from the blood but pure fury and anger filled my body.

Kissing Jasper on the crown of his very sore head, I stood up and stormed to where Embry still had a death grip on Jacob. Without even thinking, I pulled my fist back and slammed it into his face. Pain shot through my hand, tears welled up in my eyes and I clutched my hand to my chest. That didn't stop me though. Oh no.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" I screamed in his face. Not waiting for him to answer I continued. "You could have killed him you asshole. I don't know what is going on in the head of yours Jacob Black but you better fucking tell me why you find it okay to slam my boyfriend against the wall and then proceed to slam his head into said wall. Well? And it better be a good fucking explanation!"

"The fucking leech deserves more than what I just did you him. Not like I really hurt him. Why is he here anyway Bella? Are you jumping from leech to leech now? The closest one will suit your needs? Is that it?" Jacob hissed, baring his teeth at me.

My fist connected with his jaw again. It being completely numb now, I hardly felt what I was doing. "Stop it!" Jacob roared. "If you keep hitting me you will only cause yourself more damage and we don't need you bleeding around your precious leech. He might try to take a snap at you again."

"Are you fucking serious!?" I shouted, drawing attention from the entire waiting room. "Take a close look at him Jacob. He's human." I hissed as quietly as I could. When Jacob turned away from him, I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at Jasper then at my bloody finger tips. "This is his blood you dick. From where you slammed his head into the wall. So now that you see that he is human, tell me why you found it necessary to attack my boyfriend."

Jacob growled and pulled himself out of Embry's hold, getting into my face this time. "Because, it was one of your precious leeches that made Charlie wreck the car."

"What are you talking about? The Cullens are all human now. Edward and Alice are dead. I know no other vampires Jacob."

Jacob gave a humorless laugh. "Really? Then why is it the same scent that I became all to familiar with from your room. Edward's scent was all over the front of Charlie's cruiser."

"W-what?" Came Jasper's disbelieving voice from behind us. "No," he started shaking his head. "It's not possible. I was there. The night he died. I saw them carry his lifeless body out of his room. Edward is dead."

"Sorry to break it to you but, Edward seems to be very much alive." Jacob's voice was lethal and full of venom. "And the damn pixie had us chasing fake trails for over an hour. Do you believe she had the nerve to giggle and wave at us before she ran away. We lost her trail after that when she jumped into the trees."

My breath was caught in my chest and my vision blurred. I remembered hearing Jasper call out my name right before everything went black.

* * *

**AN:** Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you?

Anyways....

I am sooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've been having some family problems and I've been working for some of my parents friends that hired me on as a web designer for their company so I've been really busy. I am not going to say when I will update again because I am going to try and get a new chapter out for The Fire Burning before I update this again. So, just bare with me everyone and that you all for your encouraging reviews. They mean a lot to.


	9. Chapter 8

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

_Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond vampire of her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story._

_Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight**

_**Previously:**_

_Jacob gave a humorless laugh. "Really? Then why is it the same scent that I became all to familiar with from your room. Edward's scent was all over the front of Charlie's cruiser."_

"_W-what?" Came Jasper's disbelieving voice from behind us. "No," he started shaking his head. "It's not possible. I was there. The night he died. I saw them carry his lifeless body out of his room. Edward is dead."_

"_Sorry to break it to you but, Edward seems to be very much alive." Jacob's voice was lethal and full of venom. "And the damn pixie had us chasing fake trails for over an hour. Do you believe she had the nerve to giggle and wave at us before she ran away. We lost her trail after that when she jumped into the trees."_

_My breath was caught in my chest and my vision blurred. I remembered hearing Jasper call out my name right before everything went black._

* * *

I could hear a loud beeping sound coming from my right and the semi lough snoring coming from my right. There was also something heavy and warm wrapped around my middle and laying heavily on my left side. My eyes fluttered open when the beeping started to get annoying. I wanted it to stop. When I finally got my heavy lids to open all the way I was met with a dimly lit room and through the blinds of the window, I could see that it was definitely night time and probably close to midnight with it being so dark.

Looking to my left I came face to hair with a blond mop that I have come to love. Jasper had me completely wrapped into his arms in a death grip and by the way it felt, he wasn't going to let me go anytime soon. I ran my fingers lightly through his curls but stop when I felt the raise of something on his scalp. I pushed his hair aside to just barely see the outside of three staples in the crown of his head.

Mother fucker.

I'm going to kill Jake.

Not only did he go jumping to conclusions and doing the whole 'kick ass first, take names later' routine but he physically hurt Jasper.

I could feel the anger building up in me. Not only at Jake but if when Jacob said was true, the accident that Charlie and Sue were in was all because of Edward and Alice. My ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend that were both supposed to be long since dead. If they were really alive, in a sense, and they hurt my family purposely... I don't care if they are vampires or whatever the hell they are, I will kill them. I will light both of their asses of fire and then spit in the ashes.

My eyes had adjusted enough to look around the room and my gaze landed on the massive snoring form to my right. _Emmett._

What the hell?

"Emmett!" I hissed as quietly as possible.

Nothing.

"Emmett!" I said a little louder.

Still nothing.

I looked around me and all I could see was a Styrofoam cup sitting beside my bed. I picked it up and luckily it was empty and chucked it at Emmett's sleeping form. I guess I threw it harder than I meant to because it smacked him right in the face.

Emmett jumped out of the chair, looking around frantically and shouted, "What!?"

I tried to hold in my laughter, I really did. But it just didn't work. I let it roll.

"Christ Bella. You scared the shit outta me. Whats wrong?"

I held up and finger telling him to wait a minute while I let my laughter die down. "Sorry Em. Didn't mean to scare you." I snickered.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Only time you will ever scare me sis, now, pray tell why you are throwing things at my face at," he glanced down at his wrist and then back up, "three in the morning?"

"I was wondering what you're doing here. How the hell did you get here so fast?"

"Bella, I got here two days ago." His face was pinched in concern. "When you passed out, from what I heard, you hit your head pretty hard. Carlisle said you would wake up soon but your body just needed to rest. That you were stressed out from taking in everything at once. When Jasper called to tell us what was going on, I packed up my family and came to check on my baby sister. How are you feeling by the way?"

"My head is pounding, my eyes hurt, my mouth feels like I've been chewing cotton and I have to pee like a freaking Russian race horse." I whined.

The weight that was laying on the left half of my body started to shake. Looking down I was met with Jasper's beautiful eyes and they were twinkling with amusement while his entire body was shaking with silent laughter.

I rolled my eyes are him. "Oh ha-ha, laugh at my painfully full bladder. But, if you don't let me up Jazz, I might end up peeing myself. So...." He was up and off of the bed before I could say another word. I gave him a bright smile and leaped out from under the covers much faster than I should have causing myself to sway on my rubbery legs. "Whoa."

Jasper grabbed my arm to steady me. "Easy there, darlin."

"Thanks." I smiled, making sure my legs were okay before I bolted straight to the bathroom to relieve myself.

***

Embry had stood watch outside of my room the entire time I was asleep while Jake and Seth watched over Charlie and Sue. The doctor was going to let me see Charlie now but I had to promise I wouldn't do or say anything to get him worked up because they were afraid of his heart completely giving out on him. I pushed passed Jacob and walked into my father's room with Jasper in tow behind me.

That wasn't the smarted thing to do...

"What the hell is _he_ doing here!?" Charlie shouted. "I want him out! Now!"

"Dad, calm down. Its not good for you to get all upset, just breathe, please."

Charlie shook his head. "No. I'm in here because of his crazy brother! That bullshit that Jacob and the rez boys gave to the hospital about finding a dead animal was just that, complete and utter bullshit!"

"Charlie if you don't calm down I will get the doctor to come sedate you again!" Jake shouted from the doorway.

"Don't you threaten me Jacob black." Charlie growled. He actually growled. Looking to Jasper he sneered. "What are your family?" he demanded.

Jasper shuffled his feet and the floor became very interesting to him. "We are human, Charlie. Well, we are now."

"What do you mean 'now'?" Charlie questioned. "Were you wolves too?"

Jasper blanched. "What do you mean 'wolves too'?" Jasper questioned him right back.

"Watch it son, don't give me attitude. I know that the rez boys are wolves. Now answer me, were you wolves too?"

"No sir. We were not wolves, we were their enemies." Jasper gave a wry glance in Jacob's direction.

"How did you know about us, Charlie?" Jake asked.

Charlie snorted. "Well, all the wolf sightings around La Push and then they were turning up in Sue's backyard and then my backyard. Plus, I saw this sandy-ish colored wolf walk right up to my back door one night and then the wolf was gone and replaced with a very naked Seth. I damn near crapped my pants that night!"

Jacob chuckled. "Yeah seeing a horse-sized wolf turn into a teenager would cause that reaction to anyone.. well, except for Bella."

"You knew!?" Charlie shouted.

I put my finger to my lips. "Shh, Jesus dad. We were threatened to be removed if we upset you too much. So just keep it down to a light yell if anything." Turning to give him my most innocent smile possible but it didn't work.

"Why did you ever tell me about this stuff Bella? If you knew all along that these guys weren't human, why the hell did you even hang out with them?" I started to reply but he cut me off turning a glare to Jasper. "And if your family isn't wolves, what the fuck are you?"

"Were." Jasper stressed. "We _were_ vampires."

"V-vampires?"

"Yes sir. But, we weren't the typical vampire. We feed from animals only and we were not a danger to anyone..."

Jacob snorted. "Not a danger? You do remember what happened on Bella's birthday, right? When you tried to drain her because of a fucking paper cut?"

"Shut up, Jacob. That is not what happened. We found out the truth about what really went down that night and Jasper was never coming after me. He was after Edward." I grounded out with a glare.

"I don't know what the hell all happened but what happened, happened. Now, will you all tell me why that little prick tried to kill me and my wife?"

Jasper turned towards Charlie. "What happened that night? Tell us everything you remember."

Charlie sighed, running a hand through his dark curls. "We were on our way home. It was late because we got a bit _side-tracked_ after dinner." He rose his eyebrows at the eyes and I gave a shiver of disgust. "Anyway. We were still on the highway when I thought I saw something up ahead in the room. The closer we got the better I could make out that it was a person."

"Well, the person was in the opposite line from ours and when we were a couple hundred feet away a started to slow down. Which didn't work so well because the brakes on the cruiser have been getting bad. When we hit a puddle, we started sliding and I couldn't stop us cause the damned brakes had locked up on me. I had braced my arm across Sue's chest just in case and when I turned back toward the road we were close enough to see the person."

I was clutching Jasper's hand tightly in mine and I could feel Jacob's vibrating form against my opposite arm. Charlie gave another heavy sigh before continuing.

"It was Edward. I thought that I was seeing things are first to be honest. I mean, Edward Cullen, back in Forks after all this time. But that was what had me so weirded out about seeing him. The head lights were right on him. I always thought you all were paler than a normal person should be but the golden eyes I remembered all of you guys having weren't what was staring back at me. His eyes were blood red."

"I seriously thought I was seeing shit... I was simply just going to drive past him and pray we got home safe. In my mild panic, I hit the accelerator. When Edward saw this, he stepped in front of the car. I couldn't have stopped if I wanted to because his entire being blurred and that was when we felt the impact. I had looked up in time to see Edward with his shoulder slammed into the front of the cruiser. He stopped the car dead in its tracks."

"I was so thankful that I hadn't moved my arm from in front of Sue but then an impact from the right side of the car hit. I watched in horror as the passenger side door caved completely in. I knew Sue was trapped when she let out that heart-breaking cry. The hit jerked the car so hard Sue hit her head on the window. All I heard was her tell me she loved me before she passed out. I was hysterical at that point, I tried everything to wake her up but it would work."

I thought for sure that Charlie was going to break down and cry at any minute.

"Then I heard laughing outside of the car. There stood Edward and Alice. Both laughing like someone had just told the funniest fucking joke in the world. Alice actually came to my side and kissed my cheek with her bright smile she always used on me before she just disappeared. Edward got really quiet after she left though. He said something about complications and that he had to go. But that wasn't before..."

Charlie's gulp was audible.

"Before what Charlie?" Jasper asked softly.

"He said he was going to claim what was rightfully his. He's come back for Bella. Said he would stop at nothing until she was his and if he couldn't have her then no one could." Charlie finally broke and a sob escaped his chest.

I was at his side in an instance. I hugged him close to me, trying to assure him that nothing was going to happen to anyone.

We were all quiet for a long while after charlie's and my sobbing had stopped. Jasper was perched on the other side of Charlie. Jacob all of a sudden went completely rigid. A low growl echoed throughout the entire room.

"Jake?"

"Embry don't leave this room. Call Seth and tell him to watch his back and his mom. Call everyone else." He was in full alpha mode. "We have a visitor."

* * *

**AN:** Yep, I know it has been forever since I have updated but real life comes first. Sorry.

I will try to keep updating as much as possible but life just keeps throwing shit my way with my friend recently becoming paralyzed from the waist down and I have been trying to work as much as possible right now.

Please, don't give up on my stories. I know I promised to update The Fire Burning before I updated this again but I just cant seem to get into that story right now.

Anyways. Please leave me the reviews, I love to hear what you all think of my chapters.

Until next time everyone!

_**XoXo – Jenn**_


	10. Chapter 9

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

_Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond vampire of her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story._

_Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine**

_**Previously:**_

_Charlie's gulp was audible. _

"_Before what Charlie?" Jasper asked softly._

"_He said he was going to claim what was rightfully his. He's come back for Bella. Said he would stop at nothing until she was his and if he couldn't have her then no one could." Charlie finally broke and a sob escaped his chest._

_I was at his side in an instance. I hugged him close to me, trying to assure him that nothing was going to happen to anyone. _

_We were all quiet for a long while after charlie's and my sobbing had stopped. Jasper was perched on the other side of Charlie. Jacob all of a sudden went completely rigid. A low growl echoed throughout the entire room._

"_Jake?" _

"_Embry don't leave this room. Call Seth and tell him to watch his back and his mom. Call everyone else." He was in full alpha mode. "We have a visitor."_

* * *

Jacob had barely gotten it out when the door open and in slide a tall and slender women. Her mahogany hair was in thick wave over her shoulders and her features put even Rosalie's beauty to shame. I knew what she was because of Jacob's warning and just from looking at her but what surprised me the most were the color of her eyes. A deep violet color that stood out bright from her pale skin.

"Heidi!" Jasper exclaimed.

Jacob growled louder than before. "What are you doing here leech? I can see passed your contacts and you better not have feed in this area." He spat.

The goddess shook her head slightly. "I would never hunt in this area out of respect for Carlisle and his family. I know they are no longer vampires themselves but that doesn't mean I will go breaking his rules now." Her voice was like pure silk. It was soft and perfect and sounded as if butter would just melt on her tongue. "I am here for Aro. He has sent me and Demetri to find you and your family. You are all in danger and we are terribly sorry that they have gotten away from us."

"How could you change them back?!" Jasper demanded. "You all knew, especially Aro, how unstable that psychopath Edward was and you still changed him! I saw you all carry their lifeless bodies out of his room that night. It was a sight that I will never forget. Both were covered in each others blood and the wounds on their wrists were still open but nothing was flowing from them. I know they were dead."

"I am sorry Jasper but they weren't. Casius made the guards stop before they were completely drained. You have to understand, you know have deviant and volatile Casius is. He demanded that we not destroy such strong powers that could possible help the brothers out. Somehow Edward convinced them to let him help bring in the next group for feeding when Felix called saying they had lost Edward. When I was sent to see if Alice knew where he was she was gone as well but at least she had the decency to leave a note." Heidi chuckled humorously handing a small piece of paper over to Jasper.

"_I am going to take back what is mine and no one can stop me from doing so. I made the mistake of going to Edward and let that little human take my Jasper from me. I will find her and I will destroy her and her entire family if she doesn't return to me what is mine. Heidi, please give this note to Aro after you finish reading this._

_Alice._

_P.S. Sorry that I could not say goodbye to you myself, Aro, but I have a feeling you will be coming to find me soon enough. You will be too late by then."_

She actually called me 'that little human'; what the hell happened to her being my best friend once upon a time ago. And she wants to destroy me? Me?! The innocent little human girl that got the short end of the stick in the whole fucked up family that was the Cullens. Not only was Edward and Alice accusing me of things that I am completely innocent of but they were actually hurting my family to get to me.

"What can we do to help get them?" I asked Heidi.

She shook her head. "Nothing Isabella. We would never want to cause you or your family harm. Aro asked me to send his apologies to you and yours for not being able to stop this from happening to your father and stepmother. As we speak, Demetri is tracking them. He caught onto their scent as we came into Forks. Demetri is the best tracker there is around, if he cannot find them no one can."

So she excepted us to just sit around while my entire family was possible picked off because of my psychopathic ex boyfriend and the fucking demented pixie I once called my sister.

"What about my mother? And my stepfather, Phil? What about the rest of the Cullen family? There are not enough of you to watch over them at all times." You could hear the panic in my voice.

Heidi held her hand up in a calming manner. "Please do not get all upset, Isabella. Your mother and everyone is being guarded. Nothing will happen to them. We have two of our best fighters watching over your mother's house in Florida and as for the rest of you, I was hoping the pack here would be willing to help me watch your home."

Jacob nodded his head before speaking, "I am really not big on siding with leeches but if it means that Bella is safe than so be it. I will have some of my guys watch over Bella."

"What about Bella staying with us?" Jasper asked.

"Staying with you? As in at the Cullen mansion that smells like sickly-sweet bleach? I'd feel better sending my guys to Bella's house."

I gave Jake a stern look. He needed to back off and stop trying to tell people what _I'm_ going to do.

"No Jake, I will stay with Carlisle and Esme at their home if they will allow me. Besides, it would be much easier for you guys to watch one house instead of splitting up at two different places. I know I would feel safer." I muttered the last part quietly.

Jake huffed like a child and tried to give me his big brown puppy eyes. Years ago if he would have given me that look I would have done anything for him but now, not a chance.

"Sorry, not changing my mind. Deal. With. it." I smiled smugly.

***

I had tossed and turned all night long. I knew Jasper was awake every time I shifted in bed because I could see those stormy eyes shine in the moon light that was flowing through the giant picture window. I kept worrying about "what if's" when I know that ever supernatural creature in the state of Washington was here to help out but I couldn't help it. It was a natural thing for me to worry.

"Baby, have you even slept a wink?" Jasper whispered.

I sighed heavily. "No I have not. I have too much going through my head right now to think about sleeping."

"You shouldn't worry darlin'. No one is going to hurt anyone anymore. I swear it." His voice was thick with emotion as he pulled my back against his firm chest. "If they cannot get those two crazy fucks and they somehow even come close to you Bella. I promise, no I swear to god, I will kill them myself."

"I trust our friends to keep us safe, but it doesn't stop me from being a worry-wart." I looked over my shoulder to see him staring off towards the now early morning sky. "I know you want to go all Major Whitlock on them, but you need to understand you are only human now sweetheart. You saw what James did to me and you have seen first hand what a crazed vampire can do to humans. Just.. please let the Volturi and the pack take care of this."

"I can help..."

"Please?" I nearly begged.

Jasper's lips were pressed in a firm line and his jaw was set. He gave a curt nod before whispering a simple. "I promise."

***

Esme had gone into mother and design mode as soon as breakfast was out of the way. She had dragged Jasper and I up to the guest room, now named 'Jasper-Bella Love Zone' thanks to Emmett, floor plans in hand and laptop and credit card on standby. I thought the room looked lovely in its deep blue tones and so did Jasper but Esme insisted that it wouldn't do and that we needed to make the area 'ours'.

_Ours._ I really liked the way that sounded.

We had ended up spending way more than I wanted to on things online, but, Jasper and Esme both just waved off the amount like it was nothing.

I wasn't sure why they were doing so much with the quest room because once all this mess was over, I needed to go back home. I had a job, friends, and I was going to attend grad school once I had enough money.

I must have completely lost myself in my thoughts because I was pulled from them by Jasper shaking my shoulders.

"Darlin'... Bella!" His voice was in total panic.

"Huh?" Great. That will let a person know you are okay. Geez.

"Where did you go there? I was talking to you for fifteen minutes until I realized you hadn't moved an inch. What's wrong?" Worry was clear in those stormy eyes of his.

I shook my head, looking around at our bedroom. "Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Why are we completely redoing a quest room for us? I mean, we will be going back to our own homes once this is over, right?"

Jasper looked worried for a moment. "Well, of course we will be going home darlin'. This is just Esme's way of taking her mind off of things. She wants us to feel comfortable, yes. She wants us to know that we have a place here anytime we wish. But, she is also trying to ignore the fact that her first son and second youngest daughter are not only alive but out to take away and/or possibly kill their youngest daughter. Edward and Alice were both such gentle creatures when I first came to the Cullens. You would never think that they could do something like this."

I was looking in those stormy eyes the entire time he spoke to me. His voice was a gruff whisper and the sadness was very much evident in his beautiful eyes. I cut off he promises of keeping me safe with a gentle kiss that was full of my love for him. I hadn't told him how I felt about him just yet but I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that he just knew. The way his eyes bore into mine, he could see my soul, he could see the real me that I had hidden away from the years of heartache.

Breaking the kiss, I mumbled against his lips. "Please, help me take my mind off of this. I don't want to think about everything going on. I only want to think about.." I pleaded, near tears.

"Bella..." he sighed deeply. "I don't want to do this as a reaction to our psychopathic ex's."

I shook my head and pulled away enough for him to look me in the eyes. "Jasper, I need this. To feel us. To just be us. It has nothing to do with them, this is about us. This is the only place that we can truly be _us_ right now." He gave me a questioning look before I continued. "I love you, Jasper. I know I'm saying this soon but I have to tell you. Please, just let me show you how much."

He pressed his lips into a thin line before he gave me a slow nod. "Bella I ..."

I pressed my fingers to his lips. "You don't have to say anything back, Jasper. I just wanted you to know where I stand in our relationship. Now let me show you my love for you." I whispered.

The kisses started out slow but they were full of meaning. Our eyes never closed as we kissed. We were watching each other. His normal gray-blue eyes were near black now. Jasper rolled me onto my back and laid atop of me, his gentle hands cupping my face and his planted soft kisses on my mouth. Taking my bottom lip between his, he suckled softly causing my breath to hitch slightly. I love feeling his pillow-soft lips on mine. They were full and wide and just so perfect.

I let my hands travel down his body, rubbing his chest and stomach as I went. Feeling every muscle tense and ease under my touch. Jasper had now moved his kisses to my neck and expose throat, leaving open mouthed kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. My hand went under his shirt and up his strong back. As I neared his shoulders his entire body tensed when my fingers brushed a part of his skin that was slightly raised and cooler than the rest of his over heated body.

He pulled back and away from me, searching my face for something I wasn't sure of.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

Jasper bite down on the side of his mouth and avoided my eyes. "My scars." He whispered right back.

I pulled his face back to me so I could look him in the eye. "I don't care about scars Jasper. I don't care about any type of flaw because every flaw just makes you who you are." He scoffed and I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before giving a nod. Slowly he sat up in front of my and pulled his shirt over his head. He dropped the shirt over the side of my bed and held his head high but his eyes were looking at something over my head. Carefully, I sat up and reached out to touch his. The scars were hardly visible. With the unusually bright Forks sun shining in through the window I could barely make out the slightly raised marks all over his upper shoulders and arms and chest.

I ran my hands across every one of the scars, leaving trails of kisses on each one of them. My name came out as nothing but a whisper on his lips as I continued my actions on his battle scars. I kissed every one of them that I could reach from my position in front of him. When I ran out of places to kiss I pulled away only to pull my own shirt off. His eyes grew wide taking in that I was now only wearing the pair of pajama pants I had worn to bed last night.

He lightly ran his finger tips up my abdomen, ghostly over the curves of my breasts and then running those long fingers down the lengths of my arms. "Beautiful." He whispered huskily.

I pointed to the long scar on my right side of my lower stomach. "Appendix. I was twelve." Going up higher I traced the long thin line that ran just on the underside of my right breast. "Push into a fence last summer. It was the worst of the cuts." I ran my fingers over the thin scar on my forehead. "Motorcycle accident the spring after Edward left." He rose a brow at me for that one. Then I held my wrist up for him to see where James had bitten me. "You were they after this one. You saved me."

Jasper shook his head. "Edward saved you. I showed up after the epic battle of the pussies." He said with a sad smile.

I gave a chuckle softly but sobered up fast. "But you were strong enough to kill James without losing who you are."

"Bella..." he started.

I shook my head. "Do my scars make me any less beautiful in your eyes?"

"You're perfect." he whispered.

"And so are you. I don't care about scars or physical looks. What matters to me is whats inside Jasper." I placed my hand over his heart. "You're beautiful on the inside and out."

Jasper grabbed my face and captured my lips in a heated passionate kiss. Making my own body feel as if I were on fire. "I love you, too." he whispered once he pulled away for a breath.

"Show me." I demanded before going in for another kiss.

* * *

**AN:** Holy crap. I updated two stories in one day! Its a miracle!

Okay, okay. Sorry. Anyways!

I just got the muse in my head and I had to write this before it slipped away.

Sorry, no lemon this chapter.

Heidi and help for the Volturi? Whoa.

Edward and Alice are completely insane, I know.

I've had some people ask about Jasper's scars, if they were visible now since hes human. There is you answer up there.

I'm not making promises about the next update. I don't know exactly where I will be updating but I will trying to keep writing when I have the time.

Please review and tell me what you all think about the chapter.

Until next time.

**XoXo - Jenn**


	11. Chapter 10 Jasper Extra

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

_Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond vampire of her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story._

_Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten**

_**Previously:**_

"_Bella..." he started._

_I shook my head. "Do my scars make me any less beautiful in your eyes?"_

"_You're perfect." he whispered._

"_And so are you. I don't care about scars or physical looks. What matters to me is whats inside Jasper." I placed my hand over his heart. "You're beautiful on the inside and out."_

_Jasper grabbed my face and captured my lips in a heated passionate kiss. Making my own body feel as if I were on fire. "I love you, too." he whispered once he pulled away for a breath._

"_Show me." I demanded before going in for another kiss._

* * *

Jasper's POV

Yesterday had been terrible. Heidi coming to say she was here to help us was a blessing, pure and simple. And as soon as she walked into Charlie's room giving us the news of what _Malice _and _Assward_ were planning to do, I knew I had to do something. I had thought about it the entire way home, most of the night while I was kept awake by the beautiful girl that was laying beside me and while Esme helped Bella and I pick out new items for our bedroom in the Cullen house. I wanted to be changed back. If it meant I could go up against Alice and Edward and have a fair advantage and I could save the girl I loved, then I wouldn't think twice about asking Heidi to bite down on my neck.

Bella had me promise her this morning that I would do anything stupid. I didn't think being changed again was stupid, it could save us all.

"After this is all over Bella, I wanna take you to my house, my real house the one I was born and raised in. I visited it the day after I moved back to Texas with Em and Rose. Sure the place is a mess now but..." that was when I noticed she wasn't even listening to me.

Her eyes were unfocused and her features were twisted with uncertainty and worry. I hated that I couldn't feel anybodies emotions now that I'm human again, but I was pretty good at reading a persons expressions and body language. Bella had me worried just by the far off look in her eyes.

I shook her shoulder lightly to pull her out of whatever spaced out day dream she was in but no such luck. I kept trying to shake her out of this stupor like state but nothing was working. After all of fifteen minutes of trying to get her to respond to me, I panicked.

"Darlin'... Bella!"

"Huh?" She finally mumbled while shaking her head as if to clear it.

"Where did you go there?" I asked. "I was talking to you for fifteen minutes until I realized you hadn't moved an inch. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking." She shook her head once more before looking at our surroundings.

"About what?" I prodded.

"Why are we completely redoing a quest room for us? I mean, we will be going back to our own homes once this is over, right?"

"Well, of course we will be going home darlin'. This is just Esme's way of taking her mind off of things. She wants us to feel comfortable, yes. She wants us to know that we have a place here anytime we wish. But, she is also trying to ignore the fact that her first son and second youngest daughter are not only alive but out to take away and/or possibly kill their youngest daughter. Edward and Alice were both such gentle creatures when I first came to the Cullens. You would never think that they could do something like this." The way she asked her question confused me. I knew we would be going home but, did that mean she didn't want what we had?

I was trying to promise her that everything was going to be fine after this mess was fixed. Mumbling over and over again, I promised to keep her safe and I wanted nothing more than to just tell her that I loved her right then but just by looking into her eyes I knew she still held a deep hurt in her heart from the heartbreak she has had to deal with. After a few moments of my ramblings she placed her soft lips against mine, silencing me.

Mumbling against my lips, she spoke. "Please, help me take my mind off of this. I don't want to think about everything going on. I only want to think about.." Her voice was watery and desprate.

"Bella..." I sighed. "I don't want to do this as a reaction to our psychopathic ex's."

She pulled away enough to look at me. "Jasper, I need this. To feel us. To just be us. It has nothing to do with them, this is about us." She gave a small pause. "I love you, Jasper. I know I'm saying this soon but I have to tell you. Please, just let me show you how much."

I didn't know what to say. I pressed my lips together not wanting to just blurt out my feelings and make her think I'm only reacting to her saying so. Nodding I started to speak. "Bella I ..."

Her tiny fingers pressed tightly to my lips. "You don't have to say anything back, Jasper. I just wanted you to know where I stand in our relationship. Now let me show you my love for you." She whispered.

I loved to kiss this women. She was perfect in every way possible.

She exploded my clothed upper body with trembling hands. My muscles were clenching and unclenching in her wake. My entire body was on fire. I could feel not only my arousal for her growing but the love in my chest was building with every passing moment. When her tiny hands went up my shirt, I began to panic. I didn't want her to feel them, they were disgusting reminders of the monster I was in the past. Her trembling hands touched the deformed area of my shoulders were the thousands of bite marks covered my skin.

She had gone completely still with her hands still on my raised skin so I pulled away from her, expecting to see disgust in her features. Or pity at least.

"What's wrong?"

"My scars." I whispered, still holding down on the inside of my cheek with my teeth .

She grabbed my face and made me look her in the eye. "I don't care about scars Jasper. I don't care about any type of flaw because every flaw just makes you who you are." I scoffed at this and in return she narrowed her eyes at me. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

I thought about her offer for a minute. I guess I could if she was willingly going to point out the imperfections of her own body to me. Eye for an eye type of deal. Though nothing she showed me, I can assure you, would make me feel any less attracted or love her any less. Pulling my cotton shirt over my head, I dropped it over the edge of the bed and looked off towards the wall, not wanting to see her reaction once she actually saw the scars.

What I didn't expect to happen from her, happened. She rubbed my shoulders, neck and upper back with her small hands. And what surprised me the most was when I felt her shift on the bed and start to kiss the areas of scarred skin on my chest and neck. It made me feel like I was just a normal person. Alice had always made me keep my shirt on no matter what. She had said once that it made her fear me but I never once felt the fear she spoke of but the disgust was very clear in the few times I had ventured to go without a shirt.

When Bella placed multiple kisses over my heart, I could help but to whisper her name. Ever so slowly she pulled away from me and I looked down at her to see what she was doing. She repeated my actions and pulled her oversized shirt over her head and dropped it with my discarded one. My eyes were wide as I drank in her body. She was perfect.

I slowly ran my finger tips up her abdomen, ghostly over the curves of her delicious breasts that were neither too big nor too small for her body's size. Lightly I let my fingers trail down the lengths of her silky smooth arms. "Beautiful." I whispered with a swallow, trying to get the thickness out of my voice.

Pointing to the long scar on her lower right half of her stomach she whispered, "Appendix. I was twelve." Going up higher she traced the long thin line that ran just on the underside of my right breast. I let my eyes linger there longer than they should have. "Push into a fence last summer. It was the worst of the cuts." I felt my hands ball into fists thinking about someone pushing this beautiful creature into anything. I was as she ran her fingers over the thin scar on her forehead. "Motorcycle accident the spring after Edward left." I rose a brow at that, she didn't strike me as the type to go and jump on something that goes faster than 80 mph just for fun. I watched as she held her wrist up for me to see the very scar that that sadistic bastard gave her because I didn't keep my eyes on her at the damn airport that night. "You were they after this one. You saved me."

"Edward saved you. I showed up after the epic battle of the pussies." I said with a shake of my head.

She gave a breathy laugh before a serous expression graced her features. "But you were strong enough to kill James without losing who you are."

"Bella..." _I love you._

She shook her head. "Do my scars make me any less beautiful in your eyes?"

"You're perfect."

"And so are you. I don't care about scars or physical looks. What matters to me is whats inside Jasper." Her hand was no longer trembling when she placed it over my heart. "You're beautiful on the inside and out."

I grabbed her face in my palms this time and gave her a kiss hoping to god that it was pushing every drop of love I had for her, into her at this moment. When we had to breath I pulled away only to whisper to her. "I love you, too."

"Show me." She growled in the sexiest voice I've ever heard and pulled me down on top of her before taking my lips to hers.

* * *

**AN: **Yep, I updated again. I wanted to give you all Jasper's POV on this little moment of theirs.

I truly love Jasper in the twilight books I just wish he would have been a bigger character and had more parts.

Anyways.... until next time guys!

**XoXo - Jenn**


	12. Chapter 11

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

_Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond vampire of her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story._

_Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven **

**[The Real Chapter Ten]**

_**Previously:**_

"_Bella..." he started._

_I shook my head. "Do my scars make me any less beautiful in your eyes?"_

"_You're perfect." he whispered._

"_And so are you. I don't care about scars or physical looks. What matters to me is whats inside Jasper." I placed my hand over his heart. "You're beautiful on the inside and out."_

_Jasper grabbed my face and captured my lips in a heated passionate kiss. Making my own body feel as if I were on fire. "I love you, too." he whispered once he pulled away for a breath._

"_Show me." I demanded before going in for another kiss._

* * *

Jasper was above me, resting between my thighs as he delivered slow, deep thrusts into my center. It was the most amazing feeling to have him inside of me. I have had sex before but that was all it was, just plain old boring sex. This was the first time I'd ever made love. Jasper was an amazing lover. After our short little sharing of our scars he had slowly stripped me of all of my clothes and continued to kiss and touch and lavish my entire body with his hands, lips, tongue and teeth. It was mind blowing.

I had to break away from jasper's mouth to breath as I felt my legs, that were wrapped around his waist, begin to shake with my oncoming orgasm. Burying my face into his shoulder as I called out in ecstasy, tightening my legs around his waist to keep him inside of me. Jasper stiffened above me after giving one last quick thrust in the little space I gave him to move, I could feel him twitch and release inside of me.

With shaky arms, Jasper wrapped me in his embrace and rolled us over onto his back. With him softening inside of me, he grabbed the forgotten sheets from our bed and covered us. All I heard was our heavy breathing and his husky whisper of his love for me before I fell asleep on his chest with a smile on my lips.

***

Jake had been giving Jasper and I dirty looks ever since the day after Jasper and I confessing our love for one another. I had a feeling that anyone within a few hundred feet of our room two days ago, heard our love-making session. I honestly didn't care at all because it was perfectly normal for two people that loved each other to do such a thing but from the glares from Jacob and the smirks and raised eyebrows from Emmett and Rose, I was just waiting for someone to say something.

Sue had woken up last night and we were currently on our way to see her. Charlie had stayed the night in her hospital room last night. He was released the night before but with everything going on, he refused to leave her side. Seth was also still with his mom, Leah was off being Leah somewhere else. She had made her feelings very clear yesterday when she stopped by to personally scream in my face and blame me for my psychotic ex-boyfriend almost killing her mother. Paul and Jared had to drag her out of the Cullen house before she exploded and destroyed the expensive antics that Esme had in the entrance hall of the house.. or just the entire wall.

Esme, Carlisle, Gavin and Jacob all rode in Carlisle's car; while Heidi was riding in the jeep with Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I. Heidi was a wonderful women. She was witty and sarcastic at times. But, she was also quiet and caring and wasn't afraid to put someone in their place. We had come to find out that Demetri was more than just another fellow guard member to Heidi but a lover and a mate. The way they looked at one another was truly a beautiful sight.

Emmett had just pulled up beside Carlisle as Esme was getting out Gavin in his car-seat. I noticed that Heidi and Jacob both looked towards the forest and then looked at one another. Neither of them said anything so I figured it wasn't important and headed on into the hospital, smiling happily while dragging Jasper behind me.

I had just stepped into the door of Sue's room when Charlie shocked and embarrassed the crap out of me.

"Please, for the love of god and all things that are holy, tell me that he wrapped it?!" Charlie bellowed.

My eyes went wide and my entire body was probably flushed completely now. Jasper stiffened behind me and you could hear Emmett's roaring laughter from the hallway.

I slapped my hand over my face. "Dad..."

"Oh no, answer the question. Did he?"

"How do you even know we had.. sex?" I whispered the word sex like it was a dirty word and I was twelve again telling my mom what I had heard my neighbors oldest son say about the high schools head cheerleader.

A rather unladylike snort echoed in the room from behind us. "Bella, you and Jasper both have been absolutely beaming the past two days. Besides, if you were in the house that day, it wouldn't have taken much to realize Jasper made your toes curl."

"Oh god... kill me now." I groaned into my hands.

"Okay. Too much Rosie, I just had a heart attack not long ago and thinking of my baby having that kind of sex just isn't something my poor ol' heart can take." Charlie took his turn to groan in distaste.

Rosalie actually sounded apologetic, "Sorry Charlie."

"Anyways, just tell me he did. Even if its a lie I will feel a little better inside to just pretend." Charlie spoke with wide eyes but a partial smirk playing on his lips.

Jasper pulled on my hand, I looked back only to meet his wide-eyed, panicked expressed. "We didn't," he whispered.

I scrunched my nose up at him before turning back to my gaping father. Obviously he had heard Jasper. Waving my head at him, I rolled my eyes. "No worries, that is the reason Renee put me on the pill all those years ago. Apparently she thought that I was going to be like her and just my first ever boyfriend in the back of his truck bed," I rose an eyebrow at Charlie before continuing. "She wanted me to be prepared so I wouldn't end up pregnant, married and completely clueless at nineteen like she was."

"Great to hear how she really felt about all that." Charlie muttered.

"Alright then!" Heidi said loudly to change the subject and stepping up to Sue's bed. "You are the lovely stepmother I have heard so much out. I can see where your children get their looks from now. I must say you hardly look a day over thirty!"

Sue chuckled and her dark cheeks flushed. "Well, aren't you just a sweetheart. It's lovely to meet you...."

"Heidi."

"Heidi." Sue smiled. "I hope my children haven't been too much trouble for you. Seth can be a bit too shy around girls and forget to be polite and Leah... well, to be honest Leah can be a bitch when she wants to be."

My eyes went wide at hearing Sue curse. I think it is the first time I have ever heard her say a swear word before.

"Sue!" Charlie and I said at the same time causing the room to fill with scattered chuckles.

Sue gave Charlie the biggest puppy eyes I have ever seen.

_Now I know where Seth learned that._

"What honey? Like I said I was only being honest."

The room had fallen into an awkward silence. Everyone was scattered about the room in different seats. Jasper had slid down the wall and taken up a corner of the floor with me sitting between his parted legs that were raised and resting against my sides as I cuddled back against him. Gavin was making all sorts of little cooing sounds from his spot on Carlisle's lap where Carlisle was currently poking Gavin's tiny nose.

I had just looked up from the spot on Jasper's jeans that I was tracing lines to see Jake and Heidi both perk up in their seats. There was a soft knock on the door before it was open and in slide Demetri.

Demetri gave a soft smile to everyone in the room and introduced himself to Sue, commenting on how lovely she looked; causing her to blush yet again and earning a glare from Charlie when he kissed the back of her hand.

I swear these vampires like to lay it on thick.

"I have some news." Demetri spoke after he noticed Charlie trying to burn a hole through his head with his eyes. "We found them. I stayed far enough away that I wouldn't be detected by my thoughts or my scent. They are just across the Canadian boarder in a small cabin that appears to be falling down around them."

"When are we going in? We're not just going to sit around and wait for them to come to us are we?" Jacob asked.

Demetri gave him a look and waved his head as if to tell him he wasn't finished yet. Which he wasn't.

"They weren't alone and they wont be alone when they do plan to attack. Somehow they know that Aro has sent people to watch you all so they have help."

"What kind of help?" Jasper asked from behind me.

Demetri shook his head. "All I got from the short conversation they had earlier was that the women helping them is very experienced. The women also said that she has others to help her at any given time and she could _make_ all the help they would need."

Jasper stiffened behind me. I turned to ask him what was wrong but he was glaring at Demetri now. "Casius didn't... did he?"

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"Whom Jasper?" Heidi asked.

"That stupid bitch that caused me the hundred years of pain. He saved Edward and Alice from being drained and turned them again. How can we be sure that he save her for his own twisted pleasure too?" He practically growled.

"I am not sure who you mean Jasper. I wasn't there the week that he was bringing people in, remember I was sent to fetch the coven in South America." Demetri said in a sad tone.

Jasper's face had taken a dark look and his normally beautiful eyes were almost black with his emotions. "What did this women sound like?"

Demetri chewed his lip for a moment and his brow was scrunched. "She had a thick accent, Hispanic maybe? She seemed to have trouble with speaking just English and would throw in some Spanish in the middle of her sentences. I have perfect hearing and I even had some troubles understanding her." He shook his head.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

**AN: **Another twist!

Anyways. This is just basically a filler chapter because I don't want it to be forever again before I give you guys anything. Since Christmas is coming up soon I am working twice as much as normal. I'm honestly lucky to actually sleep a couple hours a day. Which I've officially been up for 28 ½ hours as of now and I'm still wide awake. I think I finally got passed that point of being so tired that you are giggly and stupid and with all the coffee I have drank in my system plus the Amp I just finished drinking I probably wont be sleeping tonight. Anyways!

Sorry for my rambling.

So, chapter eleven for you guys.

Tell me what you think. Give me suggestions. Or just tell me it sucks, whatever is fine. I just like to hear back from my readers.

Also, people have been asking for more of Jasper's POV which I probably wont do much of his in this story. I do plan to do a story of Jasper's time from when he gets turned human again up until the time he runs, literally, into Bella again. I might just do an extra outtake story for this one with all of the full lemons and different POVs for certain chapters.

Okay, I'm going to stop typing now because I already have an epic AN. Until next time guys!

XoXo - Jenn


	13. Chapter 12

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

_Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond vampire of her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story._

_Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve **

_**Previously:**_

_Jasper's face had taken a dark look and his normally beautiful eyes were almost black with his emotions. "What did this women sound like?"_

_Demetri chewed his lip for a moment and his brow was scrunched. "She had a thick accent, Hispanic maybe? She seemed to have trouble with speaking just English and would throw in some Spanish in the middle of her sentences. I have perfect hearing and I even had some troubles understanding her." He shook his head._

"_Son of a bitch."_

* * *

To say that our day went straight down hill after Demetri showed up would be an understatement. It didn't just go down hill... but it hit a rock at the bottom of that hill, tumbled over the rock and landed face first into a murky, muddy disgusting puddle of ice cold water and slush. Yeah. It was bad. Not only was it too tense to say anything to anyone in the room, Jasper wouldn't even look at me. He just sat there in the corner of the room and glared at the tile floor. Not only did his glare scare me but his eyes looked so far off. He almost looked like a lost little boy with no hopes in finding his parents.

I felt so helpless.

I didn't know what I could do to help him.

Around eight that night we told Sue, Charlie and Seth our good nights and headed back to the Cullen house. When Emmett pulled the jeep to a stop inside the garage Jasper opened his door, walked into the house, went up to our room and just laid there on the bed with his face pressed into the pillows. And yet again I felt completely helpless.

I wanted to go talk to him, get him to vent to me so he wouldn't keep everything bottled up; but when I told Emmett that he and Rose stopped me, telling me that this was Jasper's way of dealing and that he just had to work things through in his head before he would open up to anyone.

So instead of bothering Jasper I just grabbed some clothes from my suitcase and headed for our bathroom to shower.

I wasn't in the shower but ten minutes when I heard the bathroom door creak open. With my head still under the warm spray, I didn't bother to see who it was that had came in figuring that Jasper probably had to pee or something. When the shower door popped open, I jumped slightly feeling the extra body slide into the shower behind me.

"I am so sorry, baby." Jasper whispered brokenly into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my body.

I turned in his arms so I could face him. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"This is all my fault." He sobbed, pressing his face into my shoulder.

"Hey now, pray tell how any of this is your fault? If my poor human memory serves me correctly, this is all happening because our ex's are completely fucking insane." I exclaimed.

Jasper gave a throaty chuckled before looking at me with teary eyes. "What I meant was that if I would have kept myself in check at your party that night and waited to go after Edward, after you were at home and safe. Then Edward wouldn't have done anything stupid and we would have never left, you would have never jumped off that cliff and Edward would have never gone to Italy. Then I would have never been turned back into a defenseless human and I could have dealt with Edward and Alice and..."

I covered his mouth with my hand. I could feel the pout of his lips against my palm and almost laughed at how cute it was. "Jasper, nothing you did could have stopped this. Just think. If that party hadn't happened the way it did and somehow Alice and Edward got away with their sexcapades for who knows how long, you would still be with that manipulative pixie and I would probably be frozen at eighteen and being treated like a five year old for eternity."

He tried to speak behind my hand but I shook my head.

"If none of that would have happened. We would have never found each other again. I wouldn't have found the only person that can make me smile just by looking at him. The one person that makes my knees go weak just by _him_ smiling at _me_. The only person I can say that I truly love and they love me back." I said, taking my hand from his mouth and pushing his now dripping wet hair out of his eyes. "You're my everything Jasper and I would not change anything that has happened so far even though we are dealing with those two crazy vampires."

"But I cant protect you..." he groaned and I noticed a single tear slide out of the corner of his closed eyes.

I kissed his lips softly, "You do protect me. Just this once you are going to have to let the wolves and the guards help you out. Okay?"

Jasper nodded his head and pressed his lips to mine again. Walking me backwards, he trapped me between the wall and his body only to grab my hips and wrap my legs around his waist. We stayed there in that spot, kissing and touching for what seemed like hours.

I felt the water start to go cold but was distracted by Jasper seating himself fulling in my core. Carefully Jasper unwrapped my arms from around his neck and laced our fingers together, pinning my arms above my head against the tile wall.

There was something different about making love with him this time. He was more careful and almost clingy. Like he was afraid that I was going to run away or disappear or something. He brought me to the edge of my release more times then I could count but would still inside of me only to kiss me breathless and start all over again. By the time we both fell over the edge of our love making, I could barely keep my eyes open so Jasper carried me to our bed wrapped me up in the down-soft comforter. With a kiss to my forehead, the last thing I heard was Jasper asking me to promise to forgive him.

***

The next morning I woke up with my back and legs aching. I knew we were at it for awhile last night but I didn't realize that it had lasted _that_ long. Rolling over all I found was an empty space that was untouched and cold. That worried me. Jasper hadn't been in bed at all by the looks of it. Then it hit me.

I remembered the words Jasper had said to me before I fell asleep.

"_Please forgive me in the morning." _

I shot up out of bed, grabbing any clothes from the floor I could find, not really caring and ran down stairs.

No one was in the living room, or the kitchen, Jasper's study was empty, Em and Rose's room was also empty. I began to panic when I found Carlisle and Esme's room empty as well. My chest was beginning to tighten when I walked past Carlisle's old office and herd voices. Pressing my ear to the door, I listened.

"_You shouldn't have done this!" _Rose said in a raised voice.

"_I only did as he requested me to do. If I wouldn't have he would have went to someone else to have them do it." _Demetri spoke, his voice even not letting Rosalie's harsh tone bother him.

"_What about Bella?"_ Rosalie hissed.

My breath caught in my throat. _What about me? What was going on? And who were they talking about?_

It was silent for a few moment and then the door was open and I was falling right into the arms of Demetri. "It is not nice to ease drop, Isabella."

I gave a humorless laugh. "Well, sorry but waking up and finding a practically empty house that brought back some memories that I didn't want to relive. I was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. _Sorry._" I bit harshly.

"I'm sorry dear but we were having an emergency meeting. Although it was only suppose to be between Carlisle and myself, the rest of your family decided to join us."

I looked at him confused before looking behind him. There was the entire Cullen family, well what is left of them, surrounding Carlisle's corner sofa. Esme was sobbing into Carlisle's and Rosalie was standing there glaring daggers at the back of Demetri's head. I stepped forward to ask what was going on when my eyes landed on who was on the sofa. _Jasper._

"No.." I whispered.

The few steps it took to reach the sofa were more than I thought I could walk. I fell to my knees as soon as I reached him. My Jasper. He was breathing heavy, his brow and face was covered in sweat and a look of pure torture was etched into his features. "Why?" I breathed.

"He asked me to, Bella. I am sorry but I had to do it."

I turned on Demetri, "So, you just bit him!? How could you?!"

"Jasper asked me the other day if I would. When I refused him he said he would call Aro himself to get the ruling from him. After finding out who might be helping out Edward and Alice, he came to me begging last night. He was in tears, Isabella. He wants to be able to protect you and he said that if burning for three days meant he could save you from the demons that are haunting your lives right now, then he would do so."

"But he promised." I whispered as a sob ripped from my chest. "He promised he wouldn't do anything stupid."

"He is only doing what he thinks is best, Bella." Carlisle tried to sooth me but it didn't help.

Fisting the edge of the sofa cushion with both hands, I rested my forehead best Jasper's head.

"Damnit," I whispered sharply. "You weren't suppose to do anything stupid."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Emmett giving me a sad smile. "C'mon Bells. We are going to go stay at your house, it wouldn't be good for him to wake up with us in the house."

"No." I shook my head. "I'm staying here. Heidi and Demetri are going to be here and if they feel better about they can get me away from the house before he wakes up but please... just let me stay."

"I don't think that is a good idea Bella. Remember he had trouble with his blood lust when he was over a hundred years old, but him going back to being a newborn will be so much worse for him. And if he hurt you, even if he didn't mean to, it would devastate him." Carlisle said, his blue eyes full of worry.

I really didn't want to leave him but I didn't want to upset my family either. I know they were just as worried about him as I was but I...

"We'll take care of her." A deep voice said.

I turned to see Paul standing there with Embry. I was stunned.

"As soon as his heart takes its final beat, we will get her out of the house and mask her scent with ours so he wont feel the pain from it." Paul said.

Giving him a questioning look I asked, "Why?"

"You helped us hold onto what little bit of humanity we had Bells. I met you right after I phased the first time and I know we never really got along until later before you went away to college but I can say this for myself and the entire pack. You are family." Paul shrugged as if he didn't just admit to loving me like a big brother, even though he is two years younger than me. "I know you care about Jasper as I care about Rachael. If you want to stay, we will take care of you while he goes through this and then I will get you out of here so he doesn't hurt you."

I threw myself at Paul, hugging him close. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Bella. You know we love you right, all of us?" he whispered in my ear.

"I know."

***

I spent the next three days, sitting at the side of the sofa while Jasper groaned in pain. His jaw was locked the entire time and at first I was afraid he was going to break his teeth from clenching them so hard. Heidi had warned me that he was likely to scream during the change and that if I needed to leave that she was sure Jasper would understand. But he never screamed once. When I would touch him, his entire body would calm down; like he knew I was there.

I watched as his body changed. His sun-kissed human skin was now snowy white and all the like scuff marks on his knuckles his workouts and the roughness on his finger tips from playing his guitar were all smoothed now. The shaggy blond curls were now longer and more vibrantly colored. He was becoming too perfect, an angel, a god.. a vampire.

Now laying beside him, I held his hand as he gasped for breath, we knew it would be soon. Heidi and Demetri were in the living room, giving me this time alone with him and Paul and Embry were close by keeping check on the surrounding forest.

I wasn't prepared for it when Jasper's back arched from the sofa, a low gasp escaping his lips and then he fell back onto the leather sofa. Carefully, I placed my hand on his chest but felt nothing. Leaning in I pressed my ear to his chest next and heard nothing. _It's time._ I thought.

Quickly I got up from the sofa and started for the door, I had just opened my mouth to yell from everyone but I stopped dead when Jasper's head turned towards me and his eyes snapped open. My breath was caught in my throat as I stared into his vibrant red eyes. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. He started to breath in but he stopped, his eyes wide and fearful. After gulping several times he spoke.

"Go." he whispered.

That seemed to snap me out of whatever trance I was in. I turned my back to the love of my life and ran.

* * *

**AN: **Eh, you all knew it was coming. But don't kill me yet! There are still several chapters left in this story so no worries just yet.

Thank you to everyone that is giving me feed back on my story, it really means a lot.

So, here is chapter twelve. Hope you enjoyed and remember, review are what keep me going on these chapters!

Until next time.

**XoXo - Jenn**


	14. Chapter 13 Jasper Extra

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

_Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond vampire of her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story._

_Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen **

**[Another Jasper Extra]**

_**Previously:**_

_I wasn't prepared for it when Jasper's back arched from the sofa, a low gasp escaping his lips and then he fell back onto the leather sofa. Carefully, I placed my hand on his chest but felt nothing. Leaning in I pressed my ear to his chest next and heard nothing. It's time. I thought._

_Quickly I got up from the sofa and started for the door, I had just opened my mouth to yell from everyone but I stopped dead when Jasper's head turned towards me and his eyes snapped open. My breath was caught in my throat as I stared into his vibrant red eyes. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. He started to breath in but he stopped, his eyes wide and fearful. After gulping several times he spoke._

"_Go." he whispered._

_That seemed to snap me out of whatever trance I was in. I turned my back to the love of my life and ran._

* * *

Jasper's POV

With a final kiss to her forehead I whispered, "Please forgive me in the morning."

I was already tearing up as I waked down the second story stairs and into the guest room that Heidi and Demetri were using. I was thankful that when I knocked, only Demetri was in there. Ushering me into the room once he saw the look on my face, I waited until the door was closed before I let the tears fall and wheeled around toward him.

"You have to change me," I demanded.

A pained expression crossed his face before he shook his head. "I cannot. Your punishment was to stay human, Aro himself gave that to you and I cannot go against him."

"Please," I begged. "You must. Right now I am nothing but this weak human that cant even defend the woman I love. I have the training from both my human days and the southern wars. I have the ability to take out both of those crazy fuckers without having to put anyone else in danger. Besides, if it really is Maria that is helping them I know for certain that she will have backup and I'm talking newborn backup."

Demetri pinched the bridge of his nose and scrunched his eyes shut. "Jasper, you have to understand that if I change you, you will lose all of your memories again. You will be a blood thirsty newborn that would love nothing more than to drain every human in a ten mile radius. It wouldn't help us being stuck training a newborn with the threats of Edward and Alice alone with this other women."

"I wont lose my memories!" I shouted.

"Everyone does," he said softly. "I wish it weren't so but it is."

"No. I wont. I know I wont."

"And how do you know this?" he asked.

Exhaling loudly, I rubbed a hand over my face. "When Aro changed me back, I heard my brother's voice." Demetri raised one of his perfect eyebrows at me as if I were crazy but I waved him off. "I'm serious. He told me things. Peter had this power as a vampire, well it wasn't really a power more just like, he just knew shit. Hell, he still does. But he told me that I would need to bare the three days of fire again for the woman that I love one day. That no matter what I did during the burning, I would awake confused but I would know who I am and everything else from the first time I walked as a toddler and my first word to my mother til the time I look into my baby's eyes."

"How do I know that this isn't just you trying to pull one over to get me to change you?"

I was actually hurt by that comment. "When have I ever been unfaithful to anyone? When have I ever lied to you?"

"Well, never that I know of." he whispered, ashamed.

"Because you know I never have and never would lie to you. You are one of my closest friends, a brother to me. You helped me out after I was changed back, you were the only friend I had in the time that I was so depressed about my ex-wife and ex-brother betraying me." I spoke the honest to god truth. Sure I had Emmett and Rose and Esme and Carlisle as friends, but they were my family. To have someone outside of my family to actually care enough to take time out of their day, every day to check on me and to just be there when I needed to vent. It really meant a lot to me.

I clenched my eyes shut as I felt the tears well up again. My legs gave out on me and I sat there, on my knees, begging Demetri to do this one thing for me. "Please Deme. All I ask is for you to let me be changed so I can protect the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with. If I have to I can call Aro myself to tell him that I want to fight and I am sure he wouldn't have a problem with me changing back." I paused a moment to shallow the lump in my throat. "And before you say anything about the pain I want you to know that I would burn for a week, even weeks or months if it meant that I could protect her."

"Jasper..."

"You would be doing the same thing if it were you and Heidi in my shoes. You would want to protect her same as I want to for my Bella. Please, Demetri, I'm begging you."

Still on my knees, I looked up at Demetri as the tears streamed down my face. I knew Bella was probably going to try and kick my ass after this but I had to do it. I had to protect her and I just prayed to whatever god that there is that has somehow kept me around long enough to have her as mine, that she will still love me after this.

Demetri sighed heavily. "Fine."

"What?" my head shot up to look at him.

"You're right about if I were in your shoes. I would be begging as well." Brushing a hand through his hair, he gave me a small smile. "I'll do it but only because I trust you with what you're doing. Oh and if Bella asks me to change her to just so she can kick your ass, I'll gladly do so."

I gave a broken chuckle. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

--

The pain was everywhere. My body was on fire, it was like lava in my bones and racing through my veins. The one thing that kept me from screaming was thoughts of my Bella. What was weird though was that every once in awhile it felt as if the pain was being washed away from my entire body. I could feel caresses on my arms and face. The touches were hot but they were comforting and peaceful.

It was like feeling heaven in the middle of hell.

I didn't know days from night or the time of day. I was becoming familiar with sounds around me in the room. The voices kept my mind were they needed to be. I knew the voices. One was my father that only visited a few times but I knew it was Carlisle by his peppermint and leather scent, like old books and candy a father always hide in pockets for his children. The spicy smell of cinnamon and lilac let me know that Heidi and Demetri were also around. The scent I forced on the most was the one of a spring garden. My Bella.

When the burning started to completely fade I knew that it wouldn't be much longer. Unlike the first time I experienced the change of becoming a vampire, I knew what was going on and I knew what I was going to be when I woke up. I could still smell that Bella was in the room even with my shallow gasps for unnecessary air. That worried me because I could taste the delicious scent in my throat and it was making what was a slight burn flame to life.

My heart sped up and I could feel myself raising off of the sofa before falling back onto it.

Then everything stopped.

My breathing. My heart.

There was no movement in the room or the house that I could hear.

Then I felt touches on my body. The heartbeat in the room was too close for comfort because I knew who it belonged to and I needed her to leave until I could hunt. When Bella gasped beside me, I felt the sofa raise back into place from her body being removed and her foot steps echoed through my head. I turned toward the steps and finally opened my eyes only to see Bella staring back at me. I made the mistake of taking a breath and was hit with her scent that if I hadn't known her or who I was and my reasons for me being this way, I wouldn't have thought twice about draining her. That thought made my eyes widen. _You're a bastard Whitlock, never talk that way about your mate._ I screamed at myself.

Gulping down the venom, that had began to pool in my mouth, several times. I was finally able to speak.

"Go." I whispered to her. It caused me pain to even speak because the burn was so bad but I held myself. I would never hurt Bella.

She took my single word seriously before bolting from the room and soon after Demetri and Heidi ran into the room. Heidi instantly went for the window and leaped out only to come back with an extremely pissed off mountain lion. She dropped her hold on its neck and it turn at the sound of my growl. It snarled loudly as I stalked toward it, swiping its claws at me but doing no damage to my stone body. With one last vicious snarl from the large cat, I let the animal in me take over and I pounded my prey.

* * *

**AN: **Yes I know you all wanted a real update but again, I had a lot of people ask about what he was thinking and just wanting his POV.... sooooo here it is!

The next chapter is done and I will be posting it on Saturday.

Until next time!

**XoXo - Jenn**


	15. Chapter 14

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

_Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond vampire of her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story._

_Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

* * *

_

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Previously:**_

_I wasn't prepared for it when Jasper's back arched from the sofa, a low gasp escaping his lips and then he fell back onto the leather sofa. Carefully, I placed my hand on his chest but felt nothing. Leaning in I pressed my ear to his chest next and heard nothing. It's time. I thought._

_Quickly I got up from the sofa and started for the door, I had just opened my mouth to yell from everyone but I stopped dead when Jasper's head turned towards me and his eyes snapped open. My breath was caught in my throat as I stared into his vibrant red eyes. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. He started to breath in but he stopped, his eyes wide and fearful. After gulping several times he spoke._

"_Go." he whispered._

_That seemed to snap me out of whatever trance I was in. I turned my back to the love of my life and ran._

* * *

I made it to the top of the stairs by the time that Demetri and Heidi heard what was going on. They darted passed me and I heard the door to Carlisle's study slam shut and a vicious snarl echoed through the entire house. _Oh god._ I run as fast as I could down the stairs, tripping over myself the entire way and I ended up stumping my toe on the banister at the bottom step. Hopping on one foot and cursing as I headed for the front door, I hopped right into Paul who grabbed me up in his arms and suddenly we were flying through the forest.

The old familiar nauseous feeling started to grow in my stomach and I hurriedly buried my face in Paul's chest.

Before I knew it, we had come to a stop and I was placed on my feet. Bad idea. If I wasn't so dizzy and completely scared to death I would have totally shouted "_Timber!" a_s I stumbled sideways to only end up falling rather ungracefully flat on my ass.

"Shit! Sorry Bells." Paul said as he quickly helped me to my feet. "I forgot running like that makes you dizzy."

I clutched my head, trying to push the spinning feelings from behind my eyelids, as I waved a hand at Paul. "No worries. My fault for not closing my eyes fast enough."

When I looked up I was met with the concerned gazes of Esme and Carlisle.

"He's awake." I whispered.

Esme bit her lip, looking like she was going to start crying in moment. Carlisle was rubbing her forearm with one hand with his other arm wrapped tightly around her. "You were out of the house and safe before it happened?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"You weren't? H-he didn't try to do anything did he?"

"No," I whispered. "I was leaving the room right as he woke up. I saw his last breath and everything... But he didn't even come after me. He just told me to go and I ran."

"He resisted?" Carlisle asked completely baffled.

I nodded. "He just told me to go. He stop breathing and everything. Though I did hear some pretty vicious snarling coming from your study before I got out of the house."

"Oh dear." Esme sobbed.

Just then Carlisle's phone ran. He dug through his pockets until he found it. Flipping it open he answered with a quick, "How is he?"

Carlisle was quiet for a moment before speaking. "That's great actually." _Silence_. "I don't know if that is such a great idea." _More silence._ "I will talk with Bella about it. I presume she is just as worried about him as he is her." _And yet more silence. _Jesus, come on and talk already I wanna know whats going on! "Alright Demetri. I will call you after I speak with her."

I watched impatiently as he flipping his phone closed and slid it back into the front pocket of his black slacks. When he looked up at me I gave him the 'come on and spill it' motion with my hands and he just chuckled at my impatiences.

"I'm sure you were listening to my half of the conversation." I nodded my head and gave him the 'keep going' motion with my fingers. Carlisle heaved a sigh and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Jasper wants to see you."

***

It had been two weeks.

Two long freaking weeks since Jasper woke up and asked to see me.

I was about to rip my hair out from missing him so much. The only thing I did was sit in my high school room at Charlie's house and browse through all of my old high school and childhood things, while I waited for Jasper's next text message.

Carlisle had put his foot down about us seeing each other so soon. He was worried that Jasper would slip up and trying to hurt me even though Jasper himself felt as though he was in control as long as he had fed that day. But being the worry wart that Carlisle is, he put us on a two week break from one another so Jasper could be sure that it was safe for me to be around him. Jasper had said he was going to do some testing of his blood lust to be sure he wasn't a threat to me anymore than he was back all those years ago. I was afraid to ask what those tests were exactly.

Tonight I was the night I would finally get to see him. Demetri and Heidi both confirmed to Carlisle that Jasper didn't even move towards the people they were around in downtown Port Angeles earlier in the day and they were going to all go hunting before I showed up with Paul and Embry just to be on the safe side.

I had paced my room for what felt like hours until Paul came and told me that we were ready to go. I practically sprinted out to Paul's car, the boys laughter could be heard from the top of the stairs as I trip every few steps I took but I simply ignored them. The normal twenty minute drive it takes from charlie's house to the Cullen house took about ten because I kept telling Paul to put his foot in it and get to moving.

We were met at the door by Heidi and followed her into the living room where I found Demetri standing beside the sofa ready to go into action if something were to happen and Jasper, my Jasper, standing at the far wall by the floor to ceiling windows. His snowy white skin and his golden wheat curls were just as I remembered them from high school. He was absolute perfection.

Taking a step forward, I glanced at the vampires and wolves surrounding me to gauge their reactions, they simply nodded for me to continue. Another step had me a foot closer and I stopped to watch Jasper take his first step towards me. We kept this up until we were finally less than I hair away from one another. Looking up into Jasper's now copper colored eyes, I smiled as I tear slipped from my eye and ran down my cheek.

Jasper carefully wiped the tear streak from my face and cupped my cheek in his icy cold hand. Pressing his lips softly to mine once he finally spoke. "Please say you forgive me."

More tears fell from my eyes as I took in his heartbreaking expression. "I forgave you the next morning. Sure I was mad because I told you not to do anything stupid but you wanting to protect me is not stupid. Its sweet and I know you are only doing what you feel like you need to do."

"I have to help protect you Bella and I refused to just sit around and let those evil people destroy our lives. I swear to you right now that if you still want me after all of this is over, I will change you. We can be together for ever and I wont try to make you do anything stupid like roping you into marrying me first. If its what you want, you can have it." Jasper whispered to me.

I sniffed. "You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you, Bella. I love you so much baby." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine over and over again.

"I love you too, Jasper. Always."

***

Demetri had ended up interrupting us a few moment into our lovey dove-y kissing session. Now we were sitting round the Cullen kitchen table where all of their meetings were held.

"Alright, I know that everyone is not wanting to leave because they feel like they need to help us in some way but I assure you all that the three of us along with whatever Volturi guard Aro will send will be plenty to take out the crazy fuckers." Peter winced, "Sorry Esme." He quickly apologized for his his language.

Peter and Charlotte had been doing some planning of their own while we were away from home. To have answered the front door and be greeted by two very smiling and red-eyed vampires that only a little over a month ago were very much human; was quite shocking. Just like Jasper, they didn't seem to have any problems with their blood lust either and every memory they had ever had was 'clear as the day it happened.' Their words, not mine.

"Since it seems that the three are simply after Bella and Jasper, Aro has called off the members of the guard that were protecting her mother and stepfather. The ones there said the only vampire scent in a hundred miles of there was only theirs and they felt the two were perfectly safe." Demetri spoke up. "Felix, Jane, and Alec will be arriving first thing in the morning. Aro also seems to agree with these three," he said waving his hand at Jasper and his two war siblings, "that the sooner we are ready the better and that maybe if we were to go to them instead of bring attention to the small town would be for the best."

"Yes of course." Jasper nodded.

Just was Demetri sat back down in his seat, the door leading to the garage burst open and in walked almost the entire pack, minus Sam.

Jake stepped up to the table and nodded to Jasper and the other Cullen family members before turning to Jasper. "There is no way we are letting you fight this out alone. We should have been here for this meeting." He held his hand up to stop Jasper from speaking. "Yeah, yeah. Family meeting, I get it. But if Bella is part of this meeting, then so should we. Bella is our family. We protected her the last time a psychotic vampire came after her and we are here to help again."

Jasper thought for a minute but Peter spoke first. "Fine but you take orders from the major. All the pups have to listen to what he says and before you go flipping your shit about you being alpha and want to have a pissing contest; you might as well just whip it out now and get it over with because we wont have time for you to get all pissed off over taking orders from a leech."

"Oh goodness." Esme said and pressed her face into Carlisle's chest with a rather impressive blush across her cheeks.

The entire room filled with chuckles and Peter was quick to apologize yet again. "Sorry mom."

Esme pulled her face from her husband's chest and beamed at the sheepish looking Peter.

"I can hold my shit together because its Bella we are protecting. If a order the boys to do so, they will as well. Which wont be a problem because Bella is their family too. We just want this shit to be over with so you all can go back to your lives. Hell, I don't even know if your lives will be the same now that you three are leeches again but whatever is normal for you all; I just want Bells to be happy and safe." Jake said with a shaky voice.

Jacob flashed me a watery smile and I gave him one right back. He was still my best friend after all the shit we've been through and I'd always love him as a brother.

"Thanks Jake." I whispered, knowing he would hear me and was rewarded with one of his blinding smiles that I had missed from our teenage years.

"Alright," Jasper clapped his hands together. Just by the look on his face you could tell he was already planning out strategies in his head. "Our back up will be here tomorrow and with the help of the wolves I would say we are about ready to go. Training tomorrow. Noon til night fall. And on Saturday. We head out."

* * *

**AN: **Yet another surprise. Did you really think that the all knowing Peter would just let Jasper ran after that crazy bitch all by himself? No way.

Yes Peter and Charlotte are vampires now as well. And from the last chapter the second 'Jasper Extra' you got a sneak preview of something that happened before Jasper and the Cullen family came back into Bella's life. Which I am working on a story of Jasper's time with the Volturi and him and his family dealing with being human again and all that fun stuff.

Anyways.... hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Until next time kiddies! ^^

**XoXo - Jenn**


	16. Chapter 15

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

_Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond vampire of her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story._

_Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

* * *

_

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Previously:**_

_Jacob flashed me a watery smile and I gave him one right back. He was still my best friend after all the shit we've been through and I'd always love him as a brother._

"_Thanks Jake." I whispered, knowing he would hear me and was rewarded with one of his blinding smiles that I had missed from our teenaged years._

"_Alright," Jasper clapped his hands together. Just by the look on his face you could tell he was already planning out strategies in his head. "Our back up will be here tomorrow and with the help of the wolves I would say we are about ready to go. Training tomorrow. Noon til night fall. And on Saturday. We head out."_

* * *

The family meeting came to a close around ten thirty that night. Jasper and Peter went into detail with everyone about what to expect tomorrow. Of course the members of the guard were already well trained so Jasper wasn't worried much about them but he wasn't sure about the pack so he ended up explaining to them in detail what the training was going to be like in case Jake had a change of heart and wanted to keep any of the younger guys out.

After the meeting Jasper had pulled me into him, kissing me completely dizzy before whispering that he was going to hunt and darted out of the house.

I sat with Esme for awhile in Carlisle's office, just talking and listening to old stories she offered to tell me about the family.

"... then out of no where, here comes Jasper. He was stark naked and he just simply walked across the stage as if he hadn't a care in the world. To say I was completely mortified would have been an understatement. No mother should see their son naked if he is over five." Esme snickers but I saw her nose scrunched up in disgust. Obviously she was remembering the day.

"And it was all because of a bet?" I asked.

Esme nodded. "Mhmm. He and Emmett like to bet about the silliest things but the dares they have to do in the end are always something that will humiliate the other. Those boys have been in more trouble from their bets then I can even begin to count."

"What was the bet anyways? It had to have been something big if Jasper willingly walked naked in front of an entire school. I mean, it just had to be."

"No dear, it wasn't something big. They bet who could get the lowest grades that year and still graduate. Turns out that Jasper was a bit too much of a perfectionist when it comes to school work and didn't get less then a C+ on anything. Emmett of course got all D's and he won the bet. Therefor, Jasper got to walk naked across the graduation platform." She shook her head at the silliness and I made a mental note to ask Jasper about some of his other bets later on.

We were both still giggling like idiots when a soft knock sounded of the office door and I looked up to see a smiling Jasper watching us.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." He grinned.

Esme shook her head. "No sweetheart, I was just telling Bella here about the bet you lost and had to walk naked at graduation." She let another round of giggles consume her as Jasper's smile fell.

"It wasn't very funny mom. Do you know how many girls, and a few _guys_, started calling me after that day? It was terrible. I don't even know how those people had gotten my number at the time but it went on all summer." He flailed his arms around as we both continued to laugh. With a loud sigh he threw his hands in the air. "It wasn't funny!"

"I don't know. I wish I would have been able to witness this myself." I laughed.

Jasper rose a brow at me and that panty-dropping grin was plastered on his lip. "Oh I bet you would have loved to have seen it darlin'." He purred. The sound sent shivers through my body.

"I've already had a few personal shows, cowboy." I tried my best to purr back at him, earning a very deep growl from my sexy vampire.

Esme smirked at the two of us and stood from her chair. "I can see that this is going places that a mother doesn't want to even think about her children doing. So …. goodnight darlings!" And with that she was gone.

Jasper had me in his arms before I could even look back in his direction. Pressing his face into my neck, he placed a gentle kiss on my throat before running his nose up my jaw and to my ear. That sexy growl vibrated through his body and against my chest. "How about another personal show darlin'?" he whispered huskily.

Just the sound of his voice sent bolts of pleasure through my body and I instantly felt my panties dampen. When his icy hand cupped my sex through my pants, I gasp in pleasure and ground my hips down onto his stroking fingers. His hand was removed from between my thighs and I whimpered at the lose. Jasper obviously had other plans for me though. He grabbed a hold onto the back of my thighs and hoisted me up so I was eye level with him. My legs instantly went around his waist as he walked backwards towards the open door, kicking it shut with his foot and reached behind him, flipping the lock shut.

While Jasper was making work of closing the door to give us privacy, I was busy attacking his delicious neck with my mouth. I had always had a thing for a man's neck and jaw area, but I had to admit that looking at Jasper's was like watching a soft-core porn for me. Licking my way up his neck and along the underside of his jaw, I felt the purr grow in his throat as I continued down onto his Adam's Apple; where I kissed it before sucking lightly on it.

I hadn't noticed Jasper had stopped walking until I felt my body lean away from his as he reached out and swept all of the papers off of Carlisle's desk. I faintly heard Jasper whisper a 'Sorry Dad' as he did so. My butt was on the very edge of the desk when Jasper unwound my legs from around him, dropping to his knees in front of me. Ever so slowly, Jasper removed my shoes and socks from my feet before running his cold hands up my legs and to the buttons on my jeans. With a flick of his wrist the buttons were pulled open and my jeans were pulled from my body and tossed over Jasper's head.

Jasper ghosted his hands over my legs and up my thighs before he grasp the bottom of my t-shirt and gave it a tug upwards. I shook my head at him and swatted his hands away before I leaned back away from him slightly, pulling my shirt up over my head and tossing it so some place behind me.

A deep throaty deep escaped his lips and Jasper traced his fingers along the edge of my lacy bra. "Fuck darlin', you look amazing in red." I gave him a grin as I reached behind myself and unhooked the clasp of my bra before pulling it down my arms and tossing it onto his shoulder. Jasper ran his tongue across his bottom lip as he rose high on his knees and came face to face with my now bare chest. "Mmm, on second thought, you look even more amazing _out_ of it."

**Jasper's POV**

Being so close to her perfect peaks and creamy skin, I couldn't help myself. I laid open mouth kissed across her collarbone, over the swell of her breasts and then in that beautiful valley between them. My cold touch was making her shiver and I watched as the goosebumps rose across her flesh as well as her rosebud peaks harden into pokes that were begging for attention. Attention that I was more than willing to give them. I circled the first with my tongue before suckling it into my salivating mouth while my fingers paid attention to the other bud with gentle pinches and tugs.

Bella had her head thrown back and small moans and whimpers were escaping her as I suckled upon her peaks like a babe. When Bella grabbed hand fulls of my hair and tugged me lightly upwards, I released the deliciously hard peak from my mouth with a soft popping noise. Looking up at my Bella, she grabbed both sides of my face and kissed me to the point that I knew she was having trouble breathing. I slowly pulled away from the kiss and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead as I laid her back against the desk.

I kissed every inch of her torso as I made my way down to her red lace clad sex. The lace was dark from her dampness and I ran my nose across the material as I breathed in the scent that was pure Bella and sex and lust and just _ugh_. Hooking my fingers into the top of the boy shorts, I pulled them slowly down her legs enjoying the hitching of her breath as my fingers grazed her skin.

Kissing my way up one leg and then repeating it to the other, I ended at her glistening sex. I had grown fond of the small strip of trimmed hair she kept on her promised land. I rested my hands on both of her knees and carefully pushed them apart, watching as her lower lips opened for me showing the silky pink flesh that shined with the juices that were only for me. I wasted no time burying my face between her hips; licking, sucking and nibbling. I lapped at the juices that were beginning to flow from her entrance as I bumped her tender bundle of nerves with my nose.

Hearing the gasping breathes come from Bella, I looked up in time to witness on of Bella's hand buried in her mahogany locks and the other grasping at her breast. The sight made my marble hard member press even tighter against the zipper of my jeans. By the emotions she was putting out to me I knew she was close to her release. Wanting to bring her more than one tonight, I thrust my tongue repeatedly into her waiting entrance and was rewarded with with my name falling from her lips like a prayer as her orgasm ripped through her body and she began to spasm.

Watching Bella as she came was the most beautiful thing in the world and I wanted to see that look of pure pleasure on her face. Again.

After she came down from her high, I stood up and looked down upon my beautiful girl. The lazy grin on her face was sexy yet adorable all at the same time. Closing her eyes, Bella hummed contently as if she was ready for sleep.

_Not gonna happen Swan._

I reached forward and let a finger tip brush across her overly sensitive bundle of nerves causing her eyes to fly open and a gasp to escape her lips.

I gave her a grin. "Now Miss Bella, you honestly didn't think I was done with you yet, did you?"

The kitten was out to play to night apparently. Bella gave me a sexy little smirk right back as she bit her lip. "Well cowboy. I guessed you were because you seem to be completely clothed still. If you are still dress, I guess you wouldn't mind me going to sleep then."

Before she could close her eyes, I had ripped my clothes from my body and returned her smirk. "What clothes?"

Still biting that bottom lip of hers, Bella's eyes traveled down my naked form and stopped at my rather painful erection. Bella rose her hand toward me and curled her finger in the 'come here' motion. I didn't hesitate to come to her either. I gentle laid my body atop her on the desk. My legs were nestled between her parted ones and the feel of her over heated body against my cold one made me remember that I now have to be careful with her.

I braced my right forearm beside Bella's head and brush the hair from her face with my other hand. I leaned in to kiss her and I let myself push everything I felt for her into her body as I kissed her. My love combined with hers for me was almost to much for me to handle and we were both gasping for air when we parted from the kiss.

Bella placed her palms on both of my cheeks and looked into my eyes. The smile on her face was so bright and happy, I couldn't help but to smile back at her. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you as well, darlin'." I whispered back.

Raising her left leg, Bella wrapped it around my hip. "I know we started things out a little rough and tumble tonight but can I ask for one thing?"

I nodded my head. "Anything."

"Make love to me." She whispered in return.

"You don't even need to ask me twice." I said as I captured her lips with mine, sliding my member into her waiting core.

Being inside of her heat as human was an amazing feeling but now it was like fire. The best type of fire. Her body warmed my cold one as we came together as one over and over until we fell over the edge almost an hour later. By the time our lovemaking was over, Bella had fallen asleep with me still resting my body atop of her. I gentle picked her up, my softened member still inside of her tight walls, and swiftly carried her to our room.

Placing us on the bed carefully, I curled myself around my sleeping girl.

As I watched her sleep, I kept thinking.

_Please god, help me keep Bella safe and let this all be over soon.

* * *

_

**AN: **Well, this was more of a filler chapter. I know people have been getting onto me for completely skipping over the lemons. Sorry, but lemon are really not something I enjoy writing. Reading – yes. Writing – no. Anyways. Filler chapter. I thought that you all would like a little Jasper/Bella lovin' before things started to heat up a bit with the crazy ex's. Chapter sixteen is almost finished. I have rewritten the thing five times now because I just haven't been happy with the way it had turned out. So, look forward to that update sometime this week or early weekend.

I thank you all for the feedback. The reviews make me smile and they give me that extra little boost to want to finish the next chapters sooner. So keep them coming. =]

Until next time!

**XoXo - Jenn**


	17. Chapter 16

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

_Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond vampire of her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story._

_Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

* * *

_

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**Previously:**_

"_Make love to me." She whispered in return._

"_You don't even need to ask me twice." I said as I captured her lips with mine, sliding my member into her waiting core._

_Being inside of her heat as human was an amazing feeling but now it was like fire. The best type of fire. Her body warmed my cold one as we came together as one over and over until we fell over the edge almost an hour later. By the time our lovemaking was over, Bella had fallen asleep with me still resting my body atop of her. I gentle picked her up, my softened member still inside of her tight walls, and swiftly carried her to our room. _

_Placing us on the bed carefully, I curled myself around my sleeping girl. _

_As I watched her sleep, I kept thinking. _

_Please god, help me keep Bella safe and let this all be over soon._

* * *

I sat around and watched as everyone trained. I will be honest, it was a bit terrifying to see them all so … violent. I knew what they were capable of doing but to see them go at each other was actually really difficult to watch. To see little Collin and Brady take on the giant, neanderthal sized Felix; had me jumping in my seat from the sidelines. The wolves were all phased and the vampires were defending only themselves.

Everyone switched partners and, me being the worried pack mama I used to be, watched as Collin and Brady went to go against Jane and Alec. I knew what Jane's power was and I was thankful that she wasn't allowed to use it against the pack. Jasper and Peter excused themselves when Jasper got a call from Aro. I'm guessing that it was really personal because they both took off back towards the house away from all the super-hearing ears.

I was still grinning like an idiot, after Jasper blew me a kiss, and I kept watching in the direction they ran in but was startled out of my love-haze by a loud yelp that went up around the field all of a sudden and I watched as everyone in the field dropped to the ground and started to twitch and cry out from an unknown pain. I thought that maybe Jane wasn't playing fair but then I noticed that I was the only one that was still standing.

Before I knew what was going on, it was like I blinked and my entire world was replaced around me, I was in a completely different area. My family no longer surrounded me where they were laying in pain, but, I was in an area that was well covered by trees. A cold wind flew passed me from my right and then another from my left.

I jumped back in shock at seeing none other than Edward and Alice standing in front of me.

Alice's pixie like face was in a twisted snarl, her nose scrunched and red eyes looked as if she was trying to kill me just with her stare. Edward didn't look much better. His eyes were black as pitch and his lips were pulled over his teeth. The deep growl coming from his chest was like nothing I'd ever heard before. I stood there frozen, completely unable to speak or move or even breathe. Edward was before me faster than I could even comprehend. He grabbed my chin in his hand and forced me to look into his black eyes.

Edward turned my face a few times before speaking. "Age has made you less horrendous to look at. But I must say that your scent is a bit different."

"She smells like _him!_" Alice hissed from behind Edward.

Edward leaned in closer to where his nose was touching my neck and inhaled deeply, sending a shiver of disgust through my entire body.

"You let him taint you!" He shouted. "I had to fight you off with every thing I had. And now you've known Jasper all of two months and you already jumped into a bed with him?!"

I could feel the anger bubbling up inside of me. How dare he say something like that to me. All I could do was scoff and jerk my chin from his grasp.

"Answer me!?" he demanded.

Shaking my head slowly, I kept my gaze on Alice.

She was still staring at me with pure hatred. I wanted nothing more than to punch her in her pretty little face. If only it wouldn't break my hand in the process. _Fuck, now is the time I need that crowbar Jake offered me years ago._ I felt Edward stiffen in front of me and turned back around to look at me. His mouth was hanging open and he looking completely surprised.

"How.. I just.." he stuttered. His nostrils flared and he turned and hissed at Alice.

I was honestly getting impatient with these two. If they were going to kill me they might as well get it over with. I noticed the two of them were having a silent conversation and it was more annoying now then it was back in high school. Huffing out a breath, I began to tap my foot on the moist ground.

Alice noticed my change in stance and glared at me yet again. "I don't know why you are acting that way." She spat. "You are really in no position to think you have a right to act like an ignorant child. Let the big kids talk for a moment then I will get on with the plan."

"What plan?" Edward ask with a look of confusion on his face.

"The plan I have been keeping from you silly. The one where I let Maria and her friend Sasha have you so I can kill dearest Isabella here, of course that will be a very slow and long process hon." She smiled at me. "Then once I am finished taking out the trash I will get my Jazzy and we can go on with our lives."

_What the...?_

Out of no where a tall olive skinned women was holding Edward to the ground while another women with the a deeper skin tones and long black hair came out from behind the trees. Placing a sweet kiss on Alice's cheek she walked over and delivered a swift kick to Edward's stomach and another to his face. You could hear the crack of his stone flesh echo throughout the forest.

Alice gave a tinkling laugh as she filtered over to where I was standing in complete shock. "Now sweet, I think its time you and I played for a bit."

With a flick of her wrist, I felt the bones in my upper arm shatter in her grasp. She clucked her tongue at me when I screamed out in pain before she clamped her hand over my mouth.

"Shh now, we don't want anyone to hear. No need to have others to come to your rescue because I will be sure to kill you before they ever arrive." Alice hissed.

This time she grabbed a hold of my right wrist and twisted, causing all of the bones to snap inside. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. My teeth had ended up cutting clean through my lip as I held down on it long after Alice removed her hand from my face.

"Would you like to know why I am doing this?" she whispered in my ear.

She must have taken my silence as an okay to continue on. Actually I was in so much pain that I was afraid I was going to scream if I opened my mouth.

Alice tapped her chin as she stood in front of me and started speaking again. "You see, my first vision ever was of Jasper. It showed him and I in love. Being together in every way possible. But then one day that vision changed. At first it was of the new girl that we would be meeting the next spring. I saw Edward happy for the first time in my life."

"After that stupid baseball game though, everything was different. I no longer saw Edward with you. What I saw was Jasper in bed with a brunette women. They were completely wrapped up in one another. I cannot control my visions, so I cant just stop watching them. This was one of the longest ones I had ever had."

With a sigh she continued. "Everyone had left the house empty that night for Carlisle and Esme's anniversary. Edward and I were the first ones to make it back home and that was when I had the vision of Jasper with the women. Right before the vision ended, Jasper pulled away from the women and we saw that it was you. You were going to cheat on Edward and Jasper was going to cheat on me."

Cheat? I would have never cheated on Edward. Jasper was completely devoted to Alice then so I knew that it never would have happened. Hell, Jasper wasn't even aloud in the same room as me unless the entire family was with us.

"Do you want to know why your birthday party ended the way it did? Because I made it happen that way." She snarled. "See, Edward and I weren't going to let you two go and ruin things for us. We went around and did what you two were going to do. I must say you did miss out on an amazing sex partner, Edward was much better than Jasper ever thought about when it comes to just fucking."

I was disgusted by her words and I am pretty sure it showed.

"Now Isabella, no need for the nasty looks. I am just telling you our side of the story because I saw Jasper told you his."

"Why?" I whispered. "Why are you doing this to me now? Why couldn't you just leave us alone?"

A sharp slap was delivered to my cheek. "Because you went and fucked everything up. If it weren't for you coming to Forks then I wouldn't have lost my mate, Edward wouldn't have changed and the family would have been just fine. Because of you, everything was going to change. I saw that I was never meant to be with Jasper forever. I was only there to help him get to you. Edward is suppose to be my mate but guess what! You doesn't want me! He is so stuck on his first lust with you that he doesn't even see me as anything other than a sister that he fucked to piss off his girlfriend and brother. He threw me away like trash after I told him the truth!"

Edward was struggling on the ground against the women. "Don't believe anything she says about me Bella! I never touched her! I love you! Remember, I promised you that I would always love you. I made a mistake when I left you Bella but after I heard you killed yourself by jumping off a cliff, I went to die too. You know why? Because I couldn't stand to live knowing that it was my fault you were dead. I wanted to join you in death, Bella."

I had my broken wrist cradled in my other arm as I stood there looking at the people I once loved. I listened to his words but I didn't believe him. Alice, I actually believed. With the way I felt about Jasper right now, I knew he and I were meant to be together. I loved him more than anything and I just wished I wasn't here right now so I could tell him one more time before his ex wife killed me.

Alice must not have liked my silence because she slapped me again, hard enough to make my already split lip bleed more. "Are you even going to say anything!?" She hissed.

_I love you, Jasper. I'm so sorry. _I whispered in my head.

Licking my bottom lip and popping my jaw that she had been hitting. I sneered at her, "Go fuck yourself." I spoke out loud, spitting my blood onto her face.

* * *

**AN: **Well, looks like things didn't go as planned for the army boys.

So a quick run down of everything.

Bella has been taken by Alice and Edward. Edward was betrayed by Alice and given to Maria and her friend. Alice wants to kill Bella because Bella was Jasper's true mate. Edward is Alice's mate but he doesn't even want her crazy ass. And Bella stood up for herself and spat in Alice's face. Fun stuff.

Next up. Jasper and Peter.

This didn't go as I wanted it to but it will do. I still hope everyone enjoys it.

Until next time.

**XoXo - Jenn**


	18. Chapter 17

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

_Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond vampire of her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story._

_Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

* * *

_

_This chapter is going to be in Peter and Bella's POVs. Sorry for all the switching.

* * *

_

**Chapter Seventeen**

_**Previously:**_

_I had my broken wrist cradled in my other arm as I stood there looking at the people I once loved. I listened to his words but I didn't believe him. Alice, I actually believed. With the way I felt about Jasper right now, I knew he and I were meant to be together. I loved him more than anything and I just wished I wasn't here right now so I could tell him one more time before his ex wife killed me._

_Alice must not have liked my silence because she slapped me again, hard enough to make my already split lip bleed more. "Are you even going to say anything!?" She hissed._

I love you, Jasper. I'm so sorry._ I whispered in my head._

_Licking my bottom lip and popping my jaw that she had been hitting. I sneered at her, "Go fuck yourself." I spoke out loud, spitting my blood onto her face._

* * *

**Peter's POV**

Training was going good and I was honestly surprised this puppies knew the basics. Jake must have been working with them, from what I heard from the Collin kids; the nomads have been traveling through here quite a bit over the last few years. They even had five new teens that had just joined them this past summer. When Aro calling and was screaming at us from the other end of the line, I knew it wasn't a good thing. Jasper and I excused ourselves and headed towards the Cullen house to take the call in private.

"Alright, we are out of hearing range." Jasper said as he placed the phone of the kitchen counter top.

"You have broken the rules, Major! Your punishment was to be turned human and stay human!" Aro's normally weak voice was a higher pitch and his Italian accent was a lot thicker than usual. "When I gave you the punishment of becoming human again I was hoping you would see it as a gift and not something you would just throw away as soon as you got the chance to!"

"Aro, sir, you have to believe me when I say that I don't want this." Jasper sighed. "I honest to god wish that I didn't want to do this but Bella is in danger. With Edward and Alice after her and fucking Maria as well... fuck, I couldn't just sit around and hope that your guard members could get to them before they got to Bella. I wouldn't let that happen."

"You made one of my guards men go against my orders. So did Peter and Charlotte." Aro hissed. "You should be punished again for your actions!"

Jasper began to pace the room. His hands were gripping his blond curls tightly and I was actually afraid he was going to pull his hair straight out of his head. I listened as Aro continued his rant about how he was coming out here and straightening our asses out himself. Jasper was still pacing and all of a sudden I was hit with a splitting pain in my upper left arm. Then a moment later a pain in my right wrist that felt as if someone had just tried to rip it from my body. I gritted my teeth at the pain and took in ragged breaths through my nose. Jasper was now talking to Aro again and that when I felt a sharp sting across my cheek.

_What the fuck?_

After another even sharper sting came across my jaw, I heard it.

_I love you, Jasper. I'm so sorry. _Bella's sweet voice drifted through my thoughts.

My head snapped up towards Jasper and he was wearing the same expression I am sure I had as well. "Bella," he whispered. And we both ran out of the kitchen and back to the clearing we left everyone training in.

The sight we came upon was not good. Everyone was picking themselves up off the ground. I was scanning the group of our friends and family when Jasper grabbed my shirt. "She's not here! Bella is not here!"

Jacob looked towards us then raised his face to the sky and inhaled deeply. The primal growl that escaped his lips was deep and deadly. He said something in a tongue I was unfamiliar with and the older boys of his pack were at his side in an instant. "Jasper, Pete.. this way!" He shouted, jerking his thumb towards the east.

We all took off as fast as we could and it wasn't far into the forest that I came upon a scent that I wish I had never to smell ever again. _Fucking Maria! _Her scent was mixed with three others. Two of which could still be smelt in the Cullen house from Alice and Edward's old rooms, the other; unfamiliar.

An ear splitting scream pierced the air around us and it only made us push ourselves harder through the brush of the forest.

When the voice of Alice reached my ears, I pulled Jasper to a stop and we continued closer to the voice at a fast walk. I didn't want to take the chance of Alice or anyone hearing us coming up on them and giving them the chance to run. When we could see the clearing ahead of us, I thought Jasper was either going to collapse and start sobbing or he was just going to go rushing out and kill the closest person. To my surprise the only thing that happened was he tighten his jaw and stalked faster through the trees.

I stopped next to Jasper and dropped into a crouch to see what was going on. Alice had her tiny ass hand gripping Bella's chin and her nails were cutting the skin, making small trails of blood to run down her hand and arm as well as down Bella's chin and neck. I noticed that Maria and some unknown women was holding down a struggling Edward. The low rumbling in his chest was nothing but a constant growl that was completely vicious sounding for such a pussy of a man.

Alice had pulled Bella close to her face and I watched in horror as she licked the trail of blood from her hand. The sickening smile she had plastered on her face made my stomach turn. I could only imagine what was going through Bella's mind right now. From here a could smell the salty tears that were in her eyes, her chest has heaving with the harsh breaths she was taking. I had let myself get distracted from Alice for only a moment and I almost didn't notice Alice lean into Bella's blood soaked neck.

Jasper and I were both up from our crouched positions and getting ready to go get our Bella back when I saw a blur of silver and sandy blond rush passed us and collide with Alice and the bitch that was holding down Edward. Alice gave a yelp of surprise as her tiny frame flew across the small clearing and the women the small wolf slammed into rolled a few hundred yards away before dropping into a attack stance.

The three of us standing in the brush bolted out to help out our wolf brothers. Just as Jasper was stepping towards Bella's fallen body, Maria let out a screech and stormed Jasper only to be grabbed onto by Jacob whom had leaped in front of them and phased on the flat. His massive jaw was locked into Maria's shoulder and she was clawing at her face and eyes trying to free his stone grip.

Then the pain hit.

**Bella's POV**

For the second time today, everyone around me dropped to the ground, only this time; I wasn't standing alone. The women that was hit by Seth was standing, what looked to be a hundred or so feet away from where I stood. Her ruby eyes were burning into mine and you could visibly see a shimmer pulse around her entire body and her fists were clenched into tight balls. I chanced a glanced behind me to see Jasper and Peter both completely twisted in agony on the clearing floor. I took the chance of looking away from the women once again only this time I ran to Jasper's side. I grabbed his face and made him look up at me.

"Jazz, listen to me baby. That bitch is hurting you. You're an empath, pushing it back at her." I pleaded with him.

The tortured look in his eyes told me that he didn't want to do it. "N-no... hurt.. you." He gasped out in short sharp breaths.

"I will be fine." I said, looking over to see the women stalking towards me now. "Fucking do it, Jasper!"

The pain was sudden and it took the breath clear out of my lungs along with a high pitched scream. But just as fast as the pain came, it was gone and I was being ripped away from Jasper's hold; only to meet the crazed eyes of Alice once again.

**Peter's POV**

Alice had Bella once again by the throat and her teeth bared. A growl echoed from Jasper and myself at the sight and we both charged the pixie bitch. I locked my arms around Bella as Jasper got a hold of Alice around the back of her neck. His fingers tighten on her neck and I watched as Alice's eyes grew wide. The hold she still had on Bella's throat was too tight and I was trying my damnedest to pry the bitch's fingers from my sister's throat.

I felt Bella's body go limp in my arms and at that moment I watched as the fire in Jasper's eyes lit up. He was no longer my brother, the one that you could fucked around with or sit and have a serious conversation with. No. He had channeled the fuckin' God of War and that fucker is a possessive bastard. What he just saw was his mate get hurt and the only target he saw at the the saw girl he had by the neck. He was gulping and I knew that there was no way in hell he could talk because his glands were working over time and the venom just wouldn't stop coming. With a feral snarled, Jasper bared his teeth causing venom to leak from his mouth and down his chin. He closed the distance between his mouth and Alice's neck; in one switch clean move, her head was detached from her body.

Jasper tossed Alice's head over his shoulder like a wadded of piece of trash. He then grabbed onto the hand that had a death grip around Bella's throat and ripped the fingers clean from the hand. I didn't even fight him when he pulled Bella from my arms and dropped to the ground with her. I hated to turn away from my brother and sister at this very moment but by the sound around me, it seemed I was likely needed elsewhere.

I turned to find Maria being circled by Edward and three wolves. Not only did this shock the hell out of me, to see Edward helping the wolves, but it was the first time I had ever seen her actually look completely fucking terrified. Every time she would try to step between them to run, one of the wolves would snap their teeth at her and she would shrink back into the center of the circle and try again.

I stepped up behind Edward as he growled low and deep at the visibly shaking women. He had either felt me walk up or heard my thoughts and he stepped aside for me to pass him. Standing in front of the women that caused so much pain for well over eighty years for me and my wife and over a hundred years of complete fucking brutal torture, had me a little smug to see her as the one cowering in fear now. When she noticed who it was standing before her, I could see the venom pool in her eyes. She knew after today she would be nothing but ash in the wind. I gave her a small smile when I felt the strong wave of fury slam into me and the sob that escaped her mouth.

Jasper pushed up beside me. The growl was building in his chest again. Deep and low and fucking scary. Maria took a step back, only to be pushed by Jacob's large head; back into Jasper's reach. His arm snapped forward and his long fingers dug into the stone flesh of Maria's throat. You could hear the sound of something crushing and I could only imagine that it was most likely her windpipe. Maria gasped out a shaky breath and started to struggle in his grasp.

With a curt shake of his head and a couple deep swallows of venom, Jasper spoke. "A hundred and forty years." He growled. "That was how long I had to deal with the fucking consequences of you and your god damned sisters. Because of you, I took so many innocent lives and turned them into monsters only to kill them shortly after again. I had to deal with the problem of staying away from anyone with a pulse for most of the time after I left you because I was scared shitless I was going to kill again."

Maria's knees gave out and she was now hanging from Jasper's tight grip, sobs were racking through her body.

"Because of you I missed out of seeing any of my real family again. Because of you..." his fingers flexed only to dig deeper into his flesh, "I had to deal with all of that shit along with the pity looks of my family every time they caught a glimpse of my scars." Jasper sighed. "But I guess I should thank you as well."

Edward growled behind me at Jasper's words but my grin only grew. I knew what was coming next.

"Because of you, Maria. I found the one women that loves me for me. She doesn't care about my past or my scars or that I can be a cruel son of a bitch when I need to be. She loves me endlessly and if it wasn't for you changing me, then I wouldn't be here now. That girl over there," he pointed back at Bella whom was now awake and holding Jasper's shirt to her throat as she watched the exchange happen. "That women is my everything and I never would have met her if you hadn't changed me all those years ago, so I thank you for that."

Maria clutched at Jasper's hand, trying to pull it away from her throat. "Jas... jas- _per_. I..."

"Shut up!" Jasper hissed. "Just because I thanked you for that doesn't mean you are off the hook. I promised myself something the night I found out you were helping out fuckward and that pixie bitch of an ex wife of mine. Wanna know what that promise was?" He whispered the last part. When she didn't answer him, he simply tightened his grip even more and leaned in closer to her face. "I promised I would rip you apart slowly and make you watch as I tossed the pieces into a fire."

Her eyes went wide and she struggled even more only to have Jasper completely close his fist and ripped out the entire front of her throat. The venom began to leak from the opening and you could see the edges of her skin trying to fuse back together, making the seeping hole give off a sizzling sound and that alone made my stomach churn.

I hadn't noticed that the wolves had phased back until I was helping Jasper rip the limbs from Maria's now non-responsive body. _I really gotta start paying more attention. _Paul had one hand cupping his junk as he went around the clearing, gathering the pieces from the women they must have taken care of while Jasper and I were trying to get Bella away from Alice. Seth was in a oversized tee shirt that was barely covering his goods and the faint blush on his cheeks, as he stole glances towards Bella to see if she was looking; it only made it more obvious that he was well aware of his state of undress.

The fire beside us would flame higher with white and purple and black every time we would throw a piece of this demon women into it. The smell of burning vampire flesh was disgustingly strong and was filling my nose, making me want to retch up the deer that Jasper forced upon me early this morning. It was horrid going down and I honestly didn't want to find out how it was coming back up; so I cut my breathing off and prayed that we could leave this clearing soon.

I felt him walk up behind us as we were bent over picking up the small remaining pieces or our once Nazi leading bitch. Jasper turned first and the shock that hit me, let me know that he was yet again projecting his feelings. I turned my head and was shocked myself to see that Edward was standing there, looking every bit the seventeen year old he was, his head was ducked in embarrassment and shame; as he held out Alice's head in his hands. Jasper was stunned to say the least. He just stood there looking completely...

_Just fucking talk to him, Edward._ I said calming in my head knowing he would hear me and cutting off my mental musing.

Edward gave a shaky breath before he pushed the lifeless head into Jasper's hands. Jasper still had a look of complete disbelief on his face and whispered a gentle, "Thank you."

Jasper calmly walked passed Edward and dropped the head of Alice to the ground as he collapsed in front of Bella once again and pulled her into his arms. His shoulders began to shake and I knew this was a very rare moment for Jasper. His emotions, along with the rest of our, we getting the best of him. He had his face buried into Bella's chest as she rocked him softly and cried along with him. Her fingers combed through his hair and she was making shushing sounds through her sobs. "It's over baby." She whispered over and over again.

I hadn't noticed how much it had gotten to me until a sob escaped my own lips making every person in the clearing to turn and look at me. Paul gave a chuckle but I knew he felt the same way. I flipped him off as Bella motioned for me to come over to her and the three of us sat there holding each other. Shortly after Paul and Seth joined us and Seth had tears in his eyes.

"We thought we were going to lose you, Bells." Seth sobbed.

Bella only clucked her tongue at him. "Really Seth, how many psychotic vampires have come after me and I survived it?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. And how many times have your guard dogs come to the rescue?" He shot back earning chuckles from everyone and a smack to the back of the head by Paul.

A throat cleared behind us and we turned towards Edward. His eyes were filled with venom tears that couldn't spill and his breathing was uneven. "I just wanted to say something to everyone. I know what I've done and I know what my punishment will be and I promise you all that you can have at it but I just want to say one thing first." He took a deep unnecessary breath. "I'm so very sorry that I've done this. It was a terrible, horrible thing to do. My own actions caused your relationship with Jasper, Bella. I know that now. I honestly had no idea that Alice was going to do something like that. The visions she showed me before we came here, were lies. She showed us together again and her and Jasper together. They showed that I only needed to get you away from everyone to talk and it would be okay with us. I am so sorry." He was sobbing by the end.

Bella began to push against all of us. "Let me up guys."

"Bella... w-what? You cannot seriously tell me you're going to him!?" Jacob shouted.

Jasper hissed. "Fuck off, Jake. If she wants to go talk to him, that is her choice. She wont be going out of my sight but I will not what she can and cannot do. And neither will you."

Jacob snarled but crossed his arms over his chest leaving his very naked self exposed for all to see. Bella grunted at this and through Jasper's bloody shirt at him. "Cover it up before I come over there and rip it off." she growled.

Well, hell. Who knew she had it in her.

The guys all laughed as Bella made her way over to Edward. She reached a hand up and touched his cheek in what looked to be a very intimate way only to slap him. We all winched with her when she cradled her hurt hand under her bent elbow of her other. Edward was shocked but said nothing. _Good boy._

"I should let Jasper rip your ass apart," she spat. "Not only did you come to claim me as yours after you fucked it all up to begin with but you hurt my family. You and the little decapitated bitch over there put Charlie and Sue both in the hospital. Sue was in a coma, Edward. A coma. Charlie had a fucking heart attack. To think after six years of being away from all things supernatural that in less than a few short weeks it all changed."

Bella's bottom lip trembled as she stood there, both of her hands injured and her tiny upper arm and shoulder were completely twisted from the break she had. Yet she still stood her ground. "Jasper and everyone were back in my life and come to find out that he was my perfect other half. He is perfect." She heaved a sigh and shook her head trying to moved some stray hair from her eyes. Edward, without thinking I'm sure, reached up and moved them for her; earning him growls from Jasper and the wolves. "Don't do that again." She glared. "But you have no idea what it was like for me Edward. I get a phone call from Seth telling me I have to come home. I had to listen to my little brother crying because he thought for sure that Charlie and his mom were hurt beyond repair. Not only was I on the verge of panic attacks the entire way here but then I had to deal with overactive werewolves and the big lug hurt my soul mate." She sent a glare at Jacob this time and he quickly turned his head to avoid it.

"What I am trying to say Edward, is that, you really fucked up this time. You messed up when you both jumped to conclusions about a vision that I am sure you don't even know where it came from. Jumping into bed with Alice, of all people, it had to be my best friend. It sort of makes me think that Alice planted the vision for you as bait so she could take you away from me. She did say you were meant for her and by the crazy shit she just pulled today I am sure you probably have the same thought. Anyways, I'm just gonna cut to the chase here; my body is fucking aching and I think both of my wrists are broken and I really want to get home so Carlisle can fix me up... but, I know you're sorry for everything. I can see it by just looking in your eyes. I will not agree or disagree with how Jasper and the guy punish you though. You have messed with all of us and everyone knows that fucking with family never leads to anything good in the end. I'm just sorry that we couldn't talk this through in the beginning instead of all of this shit happening."

Edward just dropped his gaze to his feet and nodded his head.

A clapping to our right alerted us that we had company. Stepping out from the tree line were Aro, Marcus, Demetri and Heidi. Aro was clapping with a rather happy smile on his face. "I see that someone has been around the major too long. His filthy mouth has rubbed off on the beautiful child."

Paul gave a snort before murmuring, "That's not the only thing he has rubbed off on her."

"Shut it!" Bella hissed.

"Ah! She is charming, isn't she?" Aro smiled to Demetri who smiled back in return with a nod. "But! No time for chit chatting young ones, I am here for a reason. Isabella? Your answer will be the faith of the rest of you family. Do you wish to be changed? I am sure you know of all the things you will be giving up and..."

"I want to stay human." Bella whispered, cutting him off.

Aro gave a nod. "Alright then. We all need to go back to Carlisle's lovely home. Come along children."

Jasper threw Alice's head into the still burning flames before he scooped Bella up into his arms and the rest of us followed Aro and his guard through the woods and back to the giant white home that Esme had built. It truly was a beautiful home and I wondered why they just didn't come back here to live with them being human and all now. We came to a stop in the back yard of the house and I was running for my wife as soon as I saw her.

Charlotte sobbed into my shoulder as she wrapped herself around me. "God I thought we had lost you all." Then she fucking slapped me. "Next time, don't fucking run off so damned fast without anyone else even knowing what was happening. By the time everyone was up Brady had told us that we were to stay put. It fucking killed me Peter. Never. Again."

I kissed all over her face. "Never again. I swear it."

***** ****Bella's POV ***  
**

It has been five long day.

My decision to stay human resulted in Jasper, Peter, Charlotte and Edward being changed back yet again. It killed me to know that all of them were going through so much pain again but this time it was my fault. Aro was worried about this change because he said that he hadn't ever had the reason to do this more than once so he wasn't surprised when the third day rolled around and they were all still slowly progressing back to human. I laid in our bed with Jasper. I watch yet again as his cold stone features grew soft and warm. I could hear his heartbeat again and the sound of his lungs as they filled with needed air. I had a wet warm wash cloth with me at all times to wipe away the cold sweat that covered his face and upper body.

We had changed him into a pair of pajama pants once Aro had bitten him so he wouldn't have to be anymore uncomfortable then he would have to be. We left his shirt off because Carlisle said he had a fever most of the time during the first transition.

I witnessed a lot of things over the passed years. A lot of them were terrible things. But nothing hurt worse then seeing Jasper in pain like this. He had done this twice, three times if you count in Italy, for me; and he was all too eager to go through it this time.

I must have dossed off at some point during the night. I hadn't been sleeping much because I just wanted to watch Jasper to do anything possible to help ease his pain. Not much helped but he did seem to calm slightly at my touch. Something warm was blowing against the side of my ear. I swatted my hand at it because it freaking tickled and I was too tired for this. My hand made no contact with anything but as soon as I settled back with my arm comfortably under the side of my body, the warm air was back.

I scrunched my nose and swatted at it again only this time I propped myself up on my elbow to see what it was.

I was met with the beautiful blue-gray eyes that I had fallen in love with. They were full of humor and sparkling in the dim light of the room. A smile spread across my face as I looked into Jasper's eyes. He reached out and brushed his knuckled across my cheek and gave me his gorgeous little grin.

"Hey darlin'."

* * *

**AN:** Holy crap, that was a long chapter for me...

Anyways, no more Alice! And yes I know it wasn't exactly a 'fight'. I didn't want it to be a fight.

And sadly, this story is coming to an end. I know I said it would be longer but I am guessing maybe somewhere around three or four more chapters left and I don't think I will have a sequel for this one. Besides, I want to finish this story so I can try an finish The Fire Burning. And I also want to get out the short story for Jasper's time with the Volturi before this story.

Also, I have some thoughts going around in my head about a new story. Not sure which one I am going to do but I have some ideas. I might try to finish up my sequel to Jacob's Story at some point too. So if anyone has read that story and have been looking for updates, make sure you have me on alert so you wont miss that update when I can get it out.

I know I only just posted the last chapter but this is my Christmas/Happy Holidays present to everyone... and I couldn't sleep so I just finished this while I watched Family Guy ^^

Hope you like the chapter!

**XoXo - Jenn**


	19. Chapter 18

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

_Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond vampire of her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story._

_Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**Previously:**_

_I must have dossed off at some point during the night. I hadn't been sleeping much because I just wanted to watch Jasper to do anything possible to help ease his pain. Not much helped but he did seem to calm slightly at my touch. Something warm was blowing against the side of my ear. I swatted my hand at it because it freaking tickled and I was too tired for this. My hand made no contact with anything but as soon as I settled back with my arm comfortably under the side of my body, the warm air was back._

_I scrunched my nose and swatted at it again only this time I propped myself up on my elbow to see what it was._

_I was met with the beautiful blue-gray eyes that I had fallen in love with. They were full of humor and sparkling in the dim light of the room. A smile spread across my face as I looked into Jasper's eyes. He reached out and brushed his knuckled across my cheek and gave me his gorgeous little grin._

"_Hey darlin'."_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

[Christmas Eve]

The months after everything had passed were amazing. Jasper and I returned to our homes in Texas last month. We stayed in Forks to have Thanksgiving holiday with our families. It was nice to have all of my family, the pack and the Cullens, together for the holiday. There were the snarky comments that were thrown around between myself, Rosalie and Melody. She might have been Jake's imprint and all but the comments she had made about me and the Cullen family didn't set well with anyone. The comment of how imperfect Rosalie was and how her hips were far too wide after having Gavin, was enough to make Rose want to claw her eyes out. But when she tried to say I was only around so I could bed Jake, pissed me off. Paul had to physically remove me from the house until Jake dragged her to his car and took her to her parent's house. Other than that little problem, our Thanksgiving Day was perfect.

I am so happy that day was great. I cant say the same for Christmas... which is tomorrow!

The past week Jasper has been acting completely strange. With the whispers between him and Peter, the random sneaking into bed at night at ungodly hours and the fact that his kisses make me feel like they are going to be his last ones to me; has me panicking. I knew that if Jasper didn't want to be with me anymore, then I would let him go. I love him enough not to force him into staying with me if he truly doesn't want to. But I also knew that my heart wouldn't be able to take it if he did leave me. I would honestly die from a broken heart.

Thankfully today I was kind of preoccupied by Esme, Rose, Char, Sue, Jasmine and my mother.

We were all staying at with Peter and Charlotte's for the next week. Renee and Phil flew in last night to join us for Christmas and they ran into Charlie, Sue, Leah and Seth at the airport. Charlie thought it would be a good idea to surprise us for the holiday to come and spend time with Jasper and I. With all of us women in the kitchen getting everything ready for dinner tomorrow and the guys out of the house doing god only knows what; my mind was silently trying to take a break from freaking out over Jasper's missing state lately.

I talked to the girls about it earlier this morning and they all told me not to worry and that everything would be fine. Renee told me I was being silly and Rose told me that I should just get back to stuffing the turkey with that icy edge to her voice; I swear one of these days, I am going to beat that women just 'cause.

After everything was prepared and the turkey was in the oven, all of us girls sat around the kitchen table and talked. I was quizzed by my mother about all the guys I was hiding from her during my college years and thanks to Jasmine, I think Renee now knows those guys names. I really didn't understand Renee's fascination about knowing my sex life and I honestly didn't want to ask her about it.

By the time the timer on the oven went off for me to get the turkey out, around nine o'clock, I heard the garage door open. I had just sat the turkey on the stove top when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. Leaning back into the warm body, I watched as a few of Jasper's blond curls fell into his face; from where he was bending his head down to kiss my shoulder. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his closeness.

"Hey darlin'," Jasper drawled into the exposed skin of my neck. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too." I stated, running one of my hands through his hair and gentle scratching his scalp. "Did you have fun with the guys?"

Jasper shook his head. "I guess, much rather would've liked to have been here with you though."

"Well, be thankful you missed out of the gossiping old women. I swear our mothers are just horrible."

With a deep rumbling chuckle, Jasper pulled away from me. "Peter said he needed me to do something when we got home, I'll be back down in a little bit." he mumbled as he hurried out of the room.

I sighed as I went to open the roasting pan, using the ladle to scoop up the broth in the pan to pour over the top of the turkey. I heard foot steps coming closer to the kitchen and out of the corner of my eye, I swear Seth and Edward trying to quietly dig through one of the top cabinets. Setting the ladle back on the utensil dish, I turned and cleared my throat.

Both of them jumped and spun around to look at me with wide eyes. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Can I help you boys?" I asked.

Edward began to fidget with the edges of his frayed hoodie sleeves, his green eyes looked pained but a small sparkle in them was showing he was actually happy about something. He had become every bit the annoying seventeen year old. To think that as a vampire he was uptight and controlling and way too proper. Well, it seemed that being human again and around everyone brought out the kid in him. The teenage rebellion, the hormones and all. Esme didn't know what to do when he had his first 'no one understands me' rant. It wasn't a pretty sight to be honest.

Biting his top lip Edward just shook his head earning an elbow to the side from Seth.

"We were just looking for a sharpie. Charlotte said that we could find one in a box in the top cabinet..." Seth trailed off. "But, I don't... think its... here."

And with that they both left the kitchen in a hurry.

"Right..." I said.

I sighed. _Alone again._ I thought. Maybe nobody wanted to be around me today...

After the turkey was placed into the warmer for overnight, I made myself a cup of hot chocolate because; I mean come on, its Christmas. Then I headed out into the living room and sat in from of the fireplace.

The house had gone quiet not long after I sat down here. Most all of the lights were out except for the one hall bathroom around the corner and the small lights that were donning the over-sized tree that Emmett had to have. I watched the dying flames on the logs that had been in the fireplace all day. The orange and yellow danced around the logs and you could hear the crackling of the wood. It was peaceful. I just wished I wasn't alone right now.

With my hot chocolate now gone and the fire completely out, only the soft orange glow of the ember logs left, I was just about to stand up when a creak of the old wooden floors caught my attention. Turning, I caught a wide eyed Jasper. The look on his face was almost comical.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi."

"What are you doing still up?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I'm just not tired."

Jasper took a seat next to me on the small rug in front of the fire place. Our knees were touching and he placed his left hand on my thigh. "Something wrong?"

I almost said no but instead, I gave a nod. "Just some things on my mind is all."

"You can talk to me darlin'. You know I'm always here when you need me."

"That's the problem." I whispered. "You haven't been around... I just feel like I'm going to lose you or that you're going to leave and not come back. I mean, you've hardly been around this passed week."

Jasper sighed. "Baby..." He pulled me into his lap and held my face in his hands. "I would never leave you. You don't have to worry about that at all. Leaving you would not only hurt you but it would kill me. I cant survive without you, Bella."

"But why have you been so distant this week? It seems like the only time I get to see you is in passing and when you come to bed at night. Have I done something to upset you or.. what?" The tears were starting to form in the corners of my eyes and I was praying to whatever god there was that they wouldn't fall.

"You've done never wrong and I'm sorry you feel like you have. I didn't mean to do that to you. I just had something I needed to do." Jasper placed a gentle kiss on my lips before speaking again. "I was going to wait until tomorrow so the family would be with us but I think now is the perfect time."

"Perfect time for what?" I asked as Jasper pulled me to my feet and he stayed resting on one knee.

_Oh god._

"Bella..." he began. "You know I'm not one for long speeches or over the top type things so just bare with me for a moment." I nodded my head dumbly as he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "When I met you six years ago I never thought that one small person could change so many lives. But you did. You changed my brooding brother into a giddy teenager that actually smiled. You made the ice queen herself melt with your simple little compliments and gestures. You even had trust and faith in me more than I had ever felt from someone in my entire life. Only I wasn't given the opportunity to get to know you.

The night I spent with you in that hotel room when we were running from James, I meant everything I told you. You were worth the trouble of fighting a crazed vampire then and you were worth the trouble again only months ago. I got to know you that day. While you were around Edward and Alice and the family, you were the shy girl that was worried about what her boyfriend's parents would think of her. You showed me the fiercely independent and completely loving women that was hidden under the surface.

And out of all the years of training I had had. You were the one that actually got past me. The night you risked your own life to save the rest of ours, no matter if we were the soulless creatures that we were; you risked everything for us. That was also the night I knew that when or if you would become a vampire, or even a permanent member of the family, you would be more than a sister to me. You would have likely become one of my closest friends.

But then your birthday party happened because of my crazy ex-wife and an overacting Edward. We all had to leave you and I am still, to this day and until my last breath, sorry for being the cause of all that pain for you. Then you pulled your cliff diving stun and Aro gave us the chance to be human again. It was you that gave us our life back.

Something happened to me the first time Aro turned me back into a human. Nobody but Peter and Demetri know about this." He whispered. "I heard Peter talking to me. He told me that I needed to fight through the pain and not give up. He told me that not only would I have a completely new life after it was over but that I would fall in love again. Bella, he told me that I had to go through it so I could get to you. Peter has always had a knack for just knowing stuff." Shaking his head with a chuckle, he smiled up at me. "I fought through that pain for you Bella. I didn't know when I would ever see you again but I had faith for the first time in over a century. I believed in what Peter said was true and then that faithful day in the park.

When I saw it was you and I saw those beautiful brown eyes again, I just knew. It took six years for faith or whatever to bring us back together. We had been through a lot over these passed months and I think that it was god's weird way of proving to us that if we could make it through those troubles that nothing will break us."

Jasper trialed off as he reached into his back pocket. His hand was kept to his side and I couldn't see what he had.

"My point in retelling all of this is that, I love you with everything I am Bella. I want you to know that for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

The tears fell from my eyes then and I dropped to the floor in front of Jasper. Only to throw myself at him. I was giggling like a school girl as I placed kisses all over his face. Jasper was laughing as well and trying to brush away my tears as they continued down my cheeks.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" he asked with that adorable smirk.

"Yes! Yes! YES!"

Jasper hugged me to him and kissed me soundly. We only broke away when we heard the bellow of Emmett saying he better not find any 'love stains' on the sofa in the morning, causing another round of laughter from the two of us when we heard the loud "OUCH!" that followed his comment.

I kissed Jasper one more time just so I could feel his lips against mine again.

"Thank you." Jasper whispered against my lips.

I pulled back to look at him, "For what?"

"For loving me."

* * *

**AN: **And I'm thinking about two more chapters after this one. I might add some outtakes and such later on but I'm going to be going back and working on other stories I think. Maybe. I don't know just yet.

Or I might start a new story. I'm thinking of Harry Potter or maybe a Harry Potter/Twilight story. I might even do the Jasper/Edward story that I have started writing but I'm not sure if I will post it or not.

Sorry I'm completely rambling right now. I hadn't slept again and I'm taking pain killers the dentist gave me. I had an accident that involved my oldest brother, a bottle of water, my top lip and my front teeth. Lets just say that it was an accident but my teeth and lip didn't exactly like it. So yeah, painful and uncomfortable at the moment.

Anyways! Chapter Eighteen is done!

I thank you all for the reviews and comments on the last chapter and I really do love to hear from everyone so please keep the reviews coming. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. ^^

**XoXo - Jenn**


	20. Chapter 19 Final Jasper Extra

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

_Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond vampire of her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story._

_Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

* * *

_

**Chapter Nineteen**

_**Previously:**_

"_Yes! Yes! YES!"_

_Jasper hugged me to him and kissed me soundly. We only broke away when we heard the bellow of Emmett saying he better not find in 'love stains' on the sofa in the morning, causing another round of laughter from the two of us._

_I kissed Jasper one more time just so I could feel his lips against mine again._

"_Thank you." Jasper whispered against my lips._

_I pulled back to look at him, "For what?"_

"_For loving me."_

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

[July 4th]

Bella and I have been married for only three months now and I couldn't have been happier. The wedding was huge and over the top, much to Bella's and my protesting but leave it to Esme and Rose to go against the two that are actually being wed. Not only were both of our families at the wedding but the entire pack showed up as well as a few members of the Volturi guard. We were surprised to hear that Demetri is now considered a brother now that Casius is no more. Though the wedding wasn't what we had expected for ourselves and despite Bella almost falling down the stairs on our way out to our limo after the reception, I wouldn't have changed a thing.

Today was the forth of July and for the first time in I don't know how long, we were celebrating it.

Charlie and Sue had flown down for their summer visit last week and were not going to go back to Forks until the end of next weekend. Seth of course came along with them as well as Leah. Seth had seemed to taking a liking to Bella's friend Jasmine the last visit they had, we've hardly seen them this week. Leah only came with them to take a break from the pack. Even though Sam wasn't the alpha anymore, she still felt suffocated by everyone's thoughts; at least by what she told me.

Renee and Phil couldn't join us this summer for vacation. Right after our engagement over Christmas holiday, Renee called with the news of her expecting. It was a complete surprise to everyone. I personally thought that after the age of forty, women couldn't have children but Renee has proven me wrong. At the age of forty-two, she is now seven months pregnant and her doctor refuses to let her travel farther then from her home to his office and back. She was quite upset about missing out of the fireworks and cookout we had planed for today. Although, she did go against her doctor to fly in for our wedding in April.

"Yo, Jazz-man! You need more dogs out there yet?" Emmett boomed from the back kitchen door.

I shook my head. "Not yet but maybe bring more beer, seems like Peter decided to be a lush today!"

That comment earned me the middle finger from Peter and a round of laughter from the family.

***

"Bella?" I called out into the dark bedroom.

She had been missing for the passed couple of hours. Esme had told me she wasn't feeling well and just wanted to rest, so I hadn't bothered her. She had been feeling pretty tired lately maybe just just needed the sleep.

I stuck my head into the bathroom and I saw her sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "Bella?"

Her head shot up in my direction and I was by her side as soon as I was met with her bloodshot eyes. "Baby, whats wrong? Are you hurt?"

Shaking her head she mumbled something into my shirt as she buried her face into my chest.

"What?"

"M'pgnt." Was the response I got.

"Darlin' I cannot hear you with her face glued to my chest." I pulled her up so I could look at her face. "Now, what did you say baby?"

"I …" Bella chocked on a sob and dropped something into my lap. I looked at the little white thing for a moment before looking back up at her. Giving her a raised eyebrow she sighed. "I'm pregnant, Jazz. I have been. I just didn't know, until this morning. I just thought that I was gaining a little weight but then I knocked over my box of tampons this morning and counted the days..."

"W-what?" I stuttered. "But I thought.. were you? I mean you haven't.. oh my god!"

Bella gave a laugh. "I just told you I'm pregnant and you start stuttering worse than I did in high school."

"This is wonderful!" I shouted as I jumped up and pulled Bella into my arms. "I'm going to be a dad!"

Bella pushed on my shoulder with one hand and had the other over her mouth. "Honey can we not jump around right now?"

"Oh! Sorry!" I sat her down only to have to steady her when she wobbled slightly.

With a groan she braced herself against the sink, "I don't understand why they call it morning sickness when it is eight in the evening and I feel just as nauseous now as I did this morning!"

***

[October 15th]

Bella was now somewhere around six months into her pregnancy, according to Carlisle. Obviously she had gotten pregnant just a month or so after our honeymoon. I was beyond excited about becoming a dad. Our family was saying that not only Bella was glowing but I was as well. While Bella tried to hide the growing bump between her hips; I was always touching it. And Esme, she was eating up the weekly pictures we had been taking ever since Bella started to show. She was already putting together a baby book for our little one.

We had an ultrasound last Monday that showed our little one sucking its thumb. We didn't want to know the sex of the baby. Bella thought the surprise would be nice to wait until she delivered. I wanted to know but I wouldn't go against her wishes to ask Carlisle what the baby was.

When I had gotten home from work tonight I had found Bella asleep on the sofa with a blanket around her legs and a book laying on her chest. I didn't want to wake her up because I knew she had been worn out from working lately. She refused to quit working because she was pregnant so she dropped her server job at the bar and grill. Esme was kind enough to pull some strings at the local library to get Bella a desk job so she wouldn't be on her feet all day. Though being as stubborn as Bella is, she hardly sat still at all.

I was now on my knees beside the sofa with Bella's shirt up over her baby bump and my hand spread across it. Talking in a whispered tone, I talked about my day and told our child how much I love em and how I couldn't wait for them to get here so I could spoil them like the daddy's girl or boy they would be. When I kissed just above Bella's belly button I felt the baby start to move and I cursed myself for waking him or her, knowing that Bella would soon be awake as well.

Making shushing sounds as I rubbed her swollen stomach, I felt the baby kick at my hand and smiled. The soft sleepy giggle alerted me that Bella was now awake. She placed her hands over mine on her stomach and smiled brightly at me.

"Hey honey," she whispered.

I smiled back, "How are you feeling tonight darlin'?"

She seemed to ponder my question for a moment, "Well... my feet and back are killing me. My boobs are so tender that even taking off and putting my bra on was sorta painful. I'm holding water so badly that my wedding ring doesn't even fit me right now. And other then getting random kicks to my stomach, I've had a pretty good day."

"Sorry about waking you up sweetheart but you know I always talk to the baby when I get home..." I replied sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Bella said shaking her head. "I needed to get up anyways.

I sighed, "I'm still sorry."

Bella patted my hands twice before pushing them aside and pulling her shirt back into place. Standing up from the sofa, she placed a kiss on the top of my head and grabbed my hand. "Come on cowboy, me and this little on in here." She said patting her swollen middle, "have been craving some Chinese all day."

Walking passed me, Bella grabbed her purse and a sweater; as she turning to step out the open door, she gave me a wink and disappeared.

I chuckled as I got up and followed after her. "I guess I could go for some Szechuan Pork for dinner..."

***

[December 24th]

It was weird to think it was Christmas again already. This year we were having Christmas at Bella's and my house. The room was smaller for everyone but we got everyone to fit just fine. Renee and Phil were able to fly in for this vacation along with their four month old son, Levi. The little guy was like a boy version of Bella but with bright vibrant green eyes that Phil had. I just pray to god our child isn't like him, I don't think that boy has slept through a night since he has been here.

Renee had been in the kitchen when I woke up this morning. It was the first time in awhile that I had truly blushed as well. I mean, who expects to walk in on their mother-in-law with her shirt pulled down and a baby latched onto her breast. Yeah I left as fast as I walked in... Phil and Charlie got a good laugh about it though. Of course the two also had to share my embarrassment with my family when they showed up. I blushed even more when they all laughed at my expense and Bella simply just patted my cheek and told me she loved me through her own giggles.

We had just finished dinner and sat around the living room getting ready to have Edward hand out the gifts when the doorbell rang. I saw Edward's eyes light up and then he started for the door but I stopped him and went to answer it myself. The outline and a tall person could be seen through the frosty patterns of the glass. When I opened the door a was quite surprised at what I found.

A tall kid, looking to be around the age of eighteen or so, stood in front of me. His lanky frame was as tall as mine and his short brown hair was spiked all over his head. For the cool weather, he was really dressed for it in his thin hoodie and with jeans and high-top converse shoes. I noticed he was getting nervous under my gaze so I decided to speak finally.

"Um, can I help you?"

The kid's violet eyes grew slightly wide and he began to pull at his jacket sleeves and shuffle his feet. "I-I was looking for Edward. Uh, I am kinda late but I was caught up at home.. my mum wouldn't let me leave until.." I rose a brow at his rambling. "Sorry, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous... Is Edward here? If not I'm so sorry to bother–."

"Edward is here." I said with a small grin. "Would you like to come in..?"

"O-oh! Stefan." He gestured to his chest.

"Stefan, well I'm Jasper, Edward's older brother." I held my hand out to him as I stepped to the side to let him in. "Come on in."

He shook my hand and smiled. "Pleased to meet you finally. Edward has talked highly of his siblings."

"Really?" That was something new. Last I heard he still loathed me to some degree for marrying Bella. Stefan nodded his head as I motioned for him to follow me into the living room. "Hmm."

I watched all eyes on the two of us as we stepped into the living room. Edward shot up from his chair with a smile on his face. Taking his hand in his, Edward led him over to the chair and he sat with Stefan sitting on his lap. The entire room was quiet. That was until Emmett opened his mouth.

"I knew it!" Emmett boomed. I swear the windows shook from the echo. "Pay up Leah!"

Leah gave a huff and dug a twenty out of her pocket and slapped it into his opened hand. She muttered something too quiet for us to here on the other side of the room but whatever it was made Charlie laugh and Sue slap her in the back of the head.

Edward was sitting there, gaping at the family. "You .. you bet on my sexuality!?"

"Eddie, I have been saying you pitched for the other team for years now." Emmett was still laughing and Edward gripped Stefan around his waist a little tighter.

Esme glared at Em, "Emmett Dale McCarty. If you don't apologize to your brother and his boyfriend this instant I will have Rose take apart your new jeep and hide all the pieces."

"Sorry..." Emmett mumbled as he turned away from the Mama Bear Glare as Bella named it. It was that look that every mother had and it was like she could set you on fire just with that look. Thank the good lord she hasn't used it on me in ages.

After all had settled and everyone was finished with gifts, which Bella and my gift were all sorts of baby things we hadn't bought yet; Emmett and Rose left early after Em apologized to Edward and Stefan yet again. The mothers seemed to fawn over Stefan. Even Bella was sitting beside the happy teen couple chatting. When Edward had gotten up to go get a drink I followed him into the kitchen. Hearing me enter behind him, he turned with a wary look on his face.

"You're not going to tease me too, are you?" he asked with a shaky voice.

I shook my head. "No way. I just wanted to say I'm happy that you look happy."

Edward smiled, "Stefan does make me happy."

"How come you never said anything about being _gay?_"

"No, no.. I'm not gay. I still find women attractive and all but there is just something about Stefan that clicked with me. I've never felt this way about another guy and no other guy appeals to me. At all." he explained as he shuffled in place.

"So you're Stefan Sexual. Okay whatever. I'm just glad you're happy, bro." I smiled.

"Ah hell, come here!" Edward walked up to me and threw his arms around my shoulders. It was the first time he had ever hugged me. "I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you for the marrying Bella thing anymore. I was upset at first when you told us all last Christmas you were proposing but I realized it was pointless for me to even try. She's not the same Bella from Forks. She grew up. Beside I saw how her eyes would light up when someone said your name. I didn't want to be the one to fuck that all up."

I mock gasped and pulled away. "Edward Anthony, since when do you say fuck?"

"Jasper, Edward! You both need to put a dollar in the Swear Jar! What did I tell you about cursing in this house!" Bella screeched from the living room.

Edward turned to me with wide eyes. "Jesus, do all pregnant women have super hearing?"

"Yes they do and if you start with the 'pregnant women' talk again I will light your Volvo on fire!" Bella yelled again.

Great he got her all worked up. I swear her mood swings have been getting terrible lately.

Sighing, I headed out of the kitchen. I flashed a ten at Bella and stuffed it into the Swear Jar with a smile. "Just in case I slip again later."

Bella gave me a wink as I sat by her feet on my knees. "Not much longer."

"When are you due?" Stefan asked.

"January seventeenth." I said with a proud smile. I kissed her swollen stomach and grinned even more when I felt the baby press against the area where my hand was laying.

***

[January 10th]

Peter and I had to go to a meeting about a loan at the bank this morning. Somehow things got messed up in an order for lumber and the workers had already started cutting even though they were they were the wrong one. With them all cut the company of course wouldn't take them back even if they had messed up the order and delivered the wrong fuckin' ones. So now I had to go in on my day off so I could help Peter get things straight with the bank for our second loan so we could replace the messed up order.

The accountant called us back almost an hour ago and we had been sitting in this small little room while she talked on the phone to several different people. We could have just bought the stuff straight out without loans and such but Peter said it made him feel better and actually gave him the human feeling back by having actual bills to pay. I will admit that living with Bella has taught me how to be a normal person again. She refuses to let me spend enormous amounts of money on anything. Even her new car has a monthly payment.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I saw that it was Bella, I excused myself and stepped into the hall. I hadn't even got out a 'hello' when Bella shouted, "It's time!"

"Okay I'll be right there. Just lay down and I will be there in five." I rushed out.

I threw the door open to the accountant's office and smiled at Peter. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Peter have a happy chuckle and hugged me. "Go take care of our Bella and I will finish this up. Char and me will be there soon."

I don't think it even took me five minutes to get to our house. Bella was laying on the bed rubbing her stomach taking slow breaths. Her eyes were wet from tears and she gave me a shaky smile as I entered the bedroom.

"Oh baby," I murmured placing a kiss on her temple. "How long did you wait?"

"My water broken already but remember Carlisle said not to come into the hospital until the contractions were so far apart. Well, they have been hitting me every six minutes and I just cannot handle it anymore." She grunted and gripped my hand. I assumed another contraction had hit. She breathed through it and then I helped her get her shoes on and up out of the bed.

I grabbed Bella's baby bag as we headed out the door. On the way to the hospital I called the family. It didn't take them long to realize what was going on with Bella telling me I needed to hurry up. Esme called Carlisle for us while Bella called Rose to let her and Emmett know.

[One hour later]

"Alright sweetheart, I need you to push one more time." Carlisle said from his place at the end of the bed. "Big breath and push!"

Bella was gritting her teeth and squeezing my hand so hard I thought at one point she was going to break my fingers. I was sitting behind her, holding her in a somewhat seated position with Esme and Charlotte on one side and Rosalie and Emmett on the other. We all counted out loud as Bella pushed. By the time we got to eight tiny high pitched cries filled the room. Bella dropped her head back against my shoulder, panting.

"Daddy, would you like to come cut the cord?" Carlisle asked.

I looked up at him nervously but he only smiled. Carefully I removed myself from behind Bella as Emmett helped her lay back on the pillows. The tiny person Carlisle was hold was pink and covered in junk that I didn't know the name of. What caught my attention was the mope of dirty blond waves on the top of my child's head. Carlisle showed me how to hold the weird looking scissors and I cut my baby free from the umbilical cord.

The nurse came over with warm wet clothes and cleaned the baby before wrapping it up in a yellow and green blanket. Handing the baby over to my waiting arms, "Why don't you introduce your daughter to mommy now."

Bella gasped, "A girl?"

I nodded as I cradled my daughter down into her mothers arms. "She's beautiful darlin'." I kissed Bella's lips and then our daughter's forehead. Her hair was so fluffy and a perfect combination of my blond hair and Bella's mahogany. "I love you so much."

Bella gave me a teary smile and kissed me back once.

"Have you picked a name out?" Carlisle asked.

"We thought about a few but we never – ." Bella cut me off.

"Cora."

"What?" I breathed.

"Cora," she said again. "Cora Marie Whitlock."

I smiled down at Bella. She had picked my mother's name. "It's perfect."

* * *

**AN: **So there is the final chapter to **But A Whisper on His Lips**. There will be an epilogue that I will try to have posted soon. I'm actually really sad to see this story end but I just couldn't bring myself to drag it out any father than this. I will also be posting some outtakes and Jasper's short story of his time in Italy with the Volturi. So keep a look out for those. I will also be trying to finish **The Fire Burning** but I just haven't been able to get into writing it yet.

Please leave me your comments on the chapter or the story even if they say the story sucks, I want to know what you all think about it. And I thank everyone that has stuck with me through the whole story.

Epilogue to come.

Until then.

**XoXo - Jenn**


	21. Epilogue

**But A Whisper on His Lips**

_Full Summary: It has been six long years since the Cullen family walked out of Bella's life. After having more heartbreak then one person should in a lifetime, Bella moves to a place she never thought any type of mythical world would be. Will she spiral into the darkness again when she runs in a blond vampire of her past? Or will she stand her ground and not let the ghosts from her past knock her down?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SM's Twilight Saga or any other references to other books/movies that are mentioned in this story._

_Warning: This story is rated M for Mature Content. There will be lemons. There will also be strong language and violence. If you are under 18 or just don't like these things in a story; stop reading now.

* * *

_

**Epilogue**

_**Previously:**_

_Bella gave me a teary smile and kissed me back once._

"_Have you picked a name out?" Carlisle asked._

"_We thought about a few but we never – ." Bella cut me off._

"_Cora."_

"_What?" I breathed._

"_Cora," she said again. "Cora Marie Whitlock."_

_I smiled down at Bella. She had picked my mother's name. "It's perfect."_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was bouncing the tiny bundle in my arms as I watch Cora grab onto Gavin and drag him to the ground with her. At two years old she was already a tomboy and I wouldn't have it any other way. She has grown up around so many guys I wouldn't be surprised if she asked to wear combat boots and baggy jeans instead of dresses and heels when shes older. I winced when I noticed her grab a handful of Gavin's hair and squeal, "Gavvvvvvyyy!"

The poor boy rubbed the mop of brown curls where she had pulled with a groan. "Cor-Cor, remember mama told you no pullin' hair," he whispered to her in a hushed voice. I smiled and ducked my head when he looked to see if I had seen. We have been having trouble with Cora lately with pulling hair and biting people, Charlie called it the Terrible Two's; I believed him.

The happy coo of the child in my lap had me looking up, only to see Jasper smiling down at him. "Hey darlin'," he said with a kiss to my forehead. "Hello my little soldier. Are you being good for your mama, Johnny?" John cooed and blew a bubble with his mouth causing Jasper to chuckle. "Come 'ere little man." Jasper scooped him into his arms and started bouncing him around as he went over to were Cora and Gavin were currently rolling around the yard together.

A pair of thin arms wrapped around my shoulders and I felt a kiss to the crown of my head. "Hey sis!"

I would have known that voice anywhere. Turning, I wrapped my arms around Stefan's middle and hugged myself to him. "How was the flight last night? I know you didn't get in until late so I didn't want to call and bother you guys, cause I know how much you missed each other." I waggled my eyebrows at him. _Good lord I've been hanging out with Emmett too much again._ I wanted to slap my own forehead after that.

Stefan had gone to California for a shoot last week and he and Edward hadn't stopped calling me. They both were beside themselves without the other.

"Good as it could have been. Plus I wasn't exactly paying attention to anything on the plane, my mind was on the two people waiting on the other end." He had a dreamy look on his face and sighed happily. I snickered at his love-sick face and he swatted my shoulder. "Oh hush, you look the same when someone talks about Jasper and your kids."

It was my turn to sigh, "Yeah I know. Now where is my niece!?"

"Ed was getting her out of the car, calm down women." Stefan's laughed echoed behind him as he headed over to Jasper and the kids.

As if the child could read my mind, I felt the tiny arms wrap around my right leg. Looking down I was met with the midnight blue eyes of my niece Carly. She giggled as I tossed her in the air and caught her. The little girl was the sweetest and most polite child I had ever seen. Carlisle had gotten the call from the hospital the may after Cora was born. A women had abandoned her newborn the day after she gave birth and with Carlisle being so kind to 'adopt' all of his children; they thought he would be the best person to take her in. He and Esme were the best option to take care of her but it was Edward that was so taken with her.

It was like watching him fall in love with the child as soon as he saw her mess mop of red curls and the deepest blue eyes. Once he was officially eighteen come that June, Carlisle made some calls to allow Edward adopt her. Of course in December of this last year the poor girl got another name added to hers when Stefan and Edward had their partnership marriage and Stefan stepped in to legally adopt her as his as well. They had gone through all the steps as a real wedding. All of their friends and our family as well as Stefan's attended. The vows were said after Emmett led the service with that stupid little grin on his face. Once they kissed, we never thought they were going to break apart; Rose even went as far to cover Gavin's eyes because you could definitely see way more action from the two them at that moment then on a cable TV soft-core porn.

Edward was now; Edward Anthony Masen Mariano-Cullen and we were all happy that he got _his_ happily ever after finally.

I sat Carly down as Edward stepped out the back kitchen door, "Hey Bells. Sorry about Carly, she got away from me; you know how she is about her Auntie Bella. I'm just glad she didn't know Esme here or she would have knocked me on my butt to get to her." He chuckled.

"It's okay, I love the little thing just as much as my own."

"Speaking of which, how is John? Is he doing better, I heard you had to take him back to the hospital the night before last and I didn't get to call you yesterday.."

I waved my hand, "It was nothing but a little cough. I was just being overly worried about him but Jasper told me that we would take him in if I thought it would make me feel better. Doctor Jones said that John is perfectly healthy and that he must have just gotten a dry throat."

Edward nodded his head. The family had been worried about both me and John since I was in my last few months with him. I had gone into so many false labors that I was starting to think that he was maybe trying to tell me something. Then when my water broke a month early and Carlisle had rushed me straight to a surgery room, I knew. Of course I had blacked out at that point. John had nearly suffocated because the cord was wrapped around his neck and I had bleed out so much that I started to hemorrhage. They found out one of my medications had an extra large amount of aspirin in it which caused my blood to thin out. I was just happy that I was here now and that both john and I were healthy.

"Good to hear. I had better go help mom get stuff brought out..." Edward started. "Your parents are coming over right? They got in yesterday?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Seth and Leah came with Charlie and Sue, but Renee and Phil called and said they wouldn't be able to make it this holiday. And Embry and Angela will be over a little later today. They got in on Sunday because Mr. Weber was had a birthday party for Micah Friday otherwise they would have been in earlier." Edward had become friends with most of the pack now, except for Jacob of course. I don't think those two will ever get along. Besides he never comes around to visit like the other guys do, he spends all of his time with _her._ Even Collin came to visit a few months after his son was born. He was the proudest papa and the little guy was a spitting image of his daddy.

Edward gave me a bright smile, "Happy Fourth of July, Bells." With a kiss to my temple he headed into the house.

***

I was completely wiped out by the end of the day. It was getting dark and the guys had all gone out to the field with the huge box of fireworks that they just had to buy from the Sam's Club earlier this week. I swear Emmett was worse than a kid when Rose told him he had to wait until tonight to play with them. He pouted for days.

Sitting beside Rose as she bounced little Lily in her arms, I watched as Gavin and Cora cuddled up together on a blanket in front of us that I had spread out in the grass. Gavin had his left arm wrapped tightly around Cora and was saying something quiet to her, making her giggle. Rose laughed quietly when she noticed the fatherly glare Jasper was sending her son. Cora loved her 'Gavy' and Gavin just adored his 'Cor-Cor'. Everyone thought it was cute and that the two of them would end up together when they were older, that is, except for Jasper. He seemed to get upset about how she was too young for anyone to be thinking about her future in that way. Let's just say, Papa Jasper is a bit overprotective of his baby girl.

The first of the fireworks were set off and the kids screamed and cheered, Cora was yelling to ask if I had seen the 'pwetty' colors. Smiling I nodded my head at her and looked up at the guys. Jasper was standing with Stefan beside one of the tiki torches that we had set out there earlier tonight. Stefan had nudged Jasper's shoulder when he saw me watching them and Jasper turned and smiled mouthing 'I love you'.

"I love you too, Jazz, I love you too."

* * *

**The End**

**AN: **Yep, that's it. I almost just didn't even do this chapter because I could have ended the story with the birth of Cora but I didn't want to.. besides, I wanted to get in some extra info of other characters and I couldn't leave John out. Jasper needed his little soldier for the family to be perfectly complete.

I'm working on some outtakes for this story and on the Jasper prequel story to this. The Fire Burning is going to be put off for a bit I think because I honest to god cannot get into writing it. I have like half chapter for it done right now and I'm just.. stuck. So let's all pray to the muse god to come help me on that.

I am also going to start posting my original story on FictionPress. It will be based on a person I know and it is about their struggle through high school and dealing with death, being a teen mom and also being a complete outcast of the school. The girl it is based on had a really hard time until just recently and being close to her, she gave me the okay to write about her. So if anyone would like to read it, I will be putting a link to it on my profile or you can just message me and I will send you the link when it is posted.

So just as always, tell me what you thought of the chapter and the story. I want to thank everyone that has stuck with me through the entire thing and all of your comments have really helped me keep wanting to write this. So, thanks.

XoXo – Jenn

P.S. An extra

* * *

**But A Whisper on His Lips Bio Extra**

These are ages and the mini bio for the main characters that appeared or were mentioned in the Epilogue of this story. Some people asked about how old they all were so I am just clarifying it for everyone. And I know not everyone is in this because I got pretty lazy but most of the important people are there. I went by the Twilight time line. Starting in 2005 when New Moon started and ending in 2015, the time of the Epilogue.

* * *

Bella (Swan)Whitlock -

Born on: September 10th 1987

Parents: Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer

Age of first Appearance: 24 years

Age in Epilogue: 28 years

Jasper (Hale)Whitlock -

Born on: 1843

Parents: Cora and Lucas Whitlock [birth](Not real, I don't know the real names. These are just what I used in the story), Carlisle and Esme Cullen [Adoptive]

Age of first Appearance: 26 years [physical], 168 years [true age]

Age in Epilogue: 31 years [physical], 172 years [true age]

Emmett McCarty(Cullen) -

Born on: 1915

Parents: birth parents are unknown, Carlisle and Esme Cullen [Adoptive]

Age of first Appearance: 26 years [physical], 96 years [true age]

Age in Epilogue: 31 years [physical], 100 years [true age]

Rosalie Lillian (Hale)McCarty -

Born on: 1915

Parents: birth parents are unknown, Carlisle and Esme Cullen [Adoptive]

Age of first Appearance: 24 years [physical], 96 years [true age]

Age in Epilogue: 28 years [physical], 100 years [true age]

Carlisle Cullen -

Born on: 1643

Parents: unknown

Age of first Appearance: 29 years [physical], 368 years [true]

Age in Epilogue: 33 years [physical], 372 years [true age]

Esme Anne (Platt)Cullen -

Born on: 1895

Parents: unknown

Age of first Appearance: 32 years [physical], years [true age]

Age in Epilogue: 36 years [physical], years [true age]

Edward Anthony (Masen)Cullen -

Born on: June 20th 1901

Parents: Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen [birth], Carlisle and Esme Cullen [Adoptive]

Age of first Appearance: 17 years [physical], 110 years [true age]

Age in Epilogue: 21 years [physical], 114 years [true age]

Stefan Mariano -

Born on: 1992

Parents: unknown

Age of first Appearance: 19 years

Age in Epilogue: 23 years

Charlie Swan -

Born on: 1963

Parents: Geoffrey and Helen Swan

Age of first Appearance: 48 years

Age in Epilogue: 52 years

Sue (Clearwater)Swan -

Born on: unknown

Parents: unknown

Age of first Appearance: early forties

Age in Epilogue: late forties

Seth Clearwater -

Born on: 1992

Parents: Harry and Sue Clearwater

Age of first Appearance: 19 years

Age in Epilogue: 23 years

Leah Clearwater -

Born on: 1986

Parents: Harry and Sue Clearwater

Age of first Appearance: 25 years

Age in Epilogue: 29 years

Peter Whitlock -

Born on: unknown

Parents: unknown

Age of first Appearance: early 20s [physically], unknown [true age]

Age in Epilogue: mid-twenties or early thirties [physically], unknown [true age]

Charlotte Whitlock -

Born on: unknown

Parents: unknown

Age of first Appearance: late teens or early twenties [physical], unknown [true age]

Age in Epilogue: late twenties [physical], unknown [true age]

Gavin McCarty -

Born on: February 2nd 2011

Parents: Emmett and Rosalie McCarty

Age of first Appearance: 7 months

Age in Epilogue: 4 years

Cora Marie Whitlock -

Born on: January 10th 2013

Parents: Bella and Jasper Whitlock

Age of first Appearance: newborn

Age in Epilogue: 2 years

Lillian McCarty -

Born on: November 13th 2014

Parents: Emmett and Rosalie McCarty

Age of first Appearance: 5 months

Age in Epilogue: 5 months

John Lucas Whitlock -

Born on: April 27th 2015

Parents: Bella and Jasper Whitlock

Age of first Appearance: 1 month

Age in Epilogue: 1 month

Jacob Black -

Born on: January-February 1990

Parents: Billy and Sarah Black

Age of first Appearance: 21 years

Age in Epilogue: 25 years

Paul Locks -

Born on: 1990

Parents: unknown

Age of first Appearance: 21 years

Age in Epilogue: 25 years

Collin -

Born on: 1993

Parents: unknown

Age of first Appearance: 18 years

Age in Epilogue: 22 years

Brady -

Born on: 1993

Parents: unknown

Age of first Appearance: 18 years

Age in Epilogue: 22 years

Andrew -

Born on: 2014

Parents: Collin and Allison(a girl from La Push, not Collin's imprint)

Age of first Appearance: 1 year

Age in Epilogue: 1 year

Embry Call -

Born on: 1990

Parents: unknown

Age of first Appearance: 21 years

Age in Epilogue: 25 years

Angela (Weber)Call -

Born on: 1988

Parents: Mr and Mrs Weber

Age of first Appearance: 27 years

Age in Epilogue: 27 years

Micah Call -

Born on: 2013

Parents: Angela and Embry Call

Age of first Appearance: 2 years

Age in Epilogue: 2 years

Carly Mariano-Cullen -

Born on: May 2013

Parents: birth parents unknown, Edward Cullen and Stefan Mariano [adopted]

Age of first Appearance: 2 years

Age in Epilogue: 2 years


	22. AN: VOTE Please!

Hey guys! So I was just informed that this story was nominated in the **Everything's Bigger in Texas Awards**!

It was nominated for the following category: **Most creative way to get rid of** **Alice/Edward. **

Voting opens on the 23rd, and will take place here: http://jaspersdarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Please go and vote =]

This has really made my day!

Until next time guys!

XoXo – Jenn


End file.
